


After Too Far Gone

by FanOTheFang



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:39:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 65,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanOTheFang/pseuds/FanOTheFang





	1. Chapter 1

**It's my first time writing The Walking Dead FF – My version of what might happen to Daryl and Beth after Season 4's Mid-Finale. I hope you enjoy it!**

**.**

**After Too Far Gone**

.

It wasn't like him to run away, but he had to. The prison was gone. He'd blown up the tank, but not before it had run through the fencing. The prison was gone, their safety was gone. What next?

There were footsteps on the gravel behind him. Beth was keeping up with him, not surprising that the girl could run, she was all legs.

But they couldn't just keep running, there had to be another way to get out of here.

A car, a truck. Fuck, the tank woulda been handy.

His bike.

Well, Meryl's bike. Daryl had claimed it from his brother as if it had been written in a will.

Out of the corner of his eye, Daryl saw it, just by the gates. He was running in a different direction, but that bike had gotten him away from the farm when it had al gone to hell, could it get him out of here too?

“This way,” he hissed and Beth turned with him, dodging around dead walkers as they went.

Beth seemed to falter, Daryl reached out to grab her arm and keep her moving, but realised she had stooped down to pick up a bloodied crowbar that was laying on the ground.

Their run was easier than he could have hoped. The walkers were either distracted by the dead or moving towards the prison buildings and easy feeding. Daryl only had to dispose of two with the butt of his empty rifle, he noticed Beth used her crowbar to good effect when the remaining half of a walker tried to grab her ankles.

The two of them arrived at the waiting bike unscathed.

Daryl dumped the weapons from his back in the panniers on the bike and climbed on, shouting at Beth to join him. She was looking back at the prison with wide eyes, “We can’t leave.”

“We have to. It’s lost.”

“But we should help?”

“It’s over, Beth. Everyone’s runnin' or dead. Get on.”

Still Beth hesitated.

“Hershel would want me to get you out of here,” Daryl insisted. He saw her flinch at the mention of her father’s name, but she clambered on the seat behind him. He did feel a twinge of guilt, it was the wrong way to get her moving, but Daryl couldn't think of anything else right then.

Maggie and Beth had been close to hysteria when their father was slain, but they had carried on and fought. Daryl had been impressed with both of them, but how would they cope now. Of course, he had to keep Beth alive long enough to see how she coped, with just the two of them, that might not be easy.

Bouncing the bike over the gravel path, he reached the road as quickly as he could and left the prison behind them.

.

Beth was desperately trying not to think. She struggled to keep her mind blank. She had never been on the back of a motorbike before and concentrated on the barked instructions to hold tight and keep her head down. Once off the rough ground and on the smooth road the ride became easier and thoughts crept into her mind. Images of her Daddy on his knees, of the sword swooping down to slice into his neck.

No, she wouldn't think. She wouldn't cry. She didn't do that anymore.

A bump in the road gave her a reason to concentrate on something else again. Concentrate on holding onto Daryl Dixon and staying on this bike.

When the group of strangers had first arrived on their farm, her father had warned her to stay away from all of them, she didn't need telling twice. Everything had changed. She knew sitting on the back of this bike was one of the few safe places in Georgia. Her father trusted and admired the man in front of her, or he had. Before today...

Beth hitched in a breath. The tears were coming and there was nothing she could do to stop them. She pressed her face into the greying wings on the leather clad back in front of her and let the tears flow.

.

Daryl's eyes focussed on the road ahead, while he did a mental inventory of their supplies. Three or four guns, little or no ammo; his crossbow with four arrows, one in need of repair; a couple of knives and Beth's crow bar. The panniers on the bike held at least ten plastic cigarette lighters, but only half a pack of smokes; a full canteen, a small bottle of water, a couple of flash-lights with extra batteries and a thick black shirt that he kept in case he was kept away from the prison at night. Beth would need that, she wasn't wearing anything that would keep her warm once the day cooled, neither was he but he could cope with that for a while.

They needed food, not desperately, but it would become an issue. He knew where he could get some with only a slight diversion off the main road he was following.

Daryl began to turn to tell his passenger his plan, but he could feel Beth's shoulders moving and thought he heard a sob, even above the noise of the bike. Of course she was crying, after what she had seen today, he wouldn't blame her if she never stopped.

Without any thought he had set off in the opposite direction to Woodbury, there was probably no danger there now but Daryl wasn't going anywhere near that place. The first small town they came across was one he had driven through many times, the houses and stores were stripped clean of anything useful, but he stopped outside the first house by the road.

It seemed to take a second for Beth to realise they weren't going anywhere anymore. He felt her move from his back and heard snuffling noises, as if she were trying to wipe her face with her hands.

“We just need to stop for a second. There's something here for us.” He told her, she mumbled something in agreement that he didn't catch. She staggered as she got off the bike and stood on her own, Daryl reached out to grab her arm and hold her steady. “You'll get used to the bike,” he promised as he climbed off too.

Beth nodded and looked around her with wide eyes. She had never looked especially strong, Daryl thought she seemed more frail than ever.

“I'm sorry...” he began, but what else could he say to someone who'd just lost their father. Not just any father, but Hershel. A good father. Nothing he said would make this better for her.

Beth nodded in response, but only just. He dragged the shirt from the side pannier on the bike, “You should put this on.” It wasn't that cold but she was shivering as he held out the shirt for her. “I ain't seen any walkers since we left, they've all gone off following the noise o'that damn tank. We should be safe, but we still need to be careful.” He passed over her crowbar once she pulled on the shirt, then collected his crossbow.

“Why'd we stop?” Beth asked, looking at the street they were on. This would never have been the best of neighbourhoods and long after anyone had lived here the cheap housing looked more run down than ever. Daryl was used to this kind of place, but the farmer's daughter wasn't.

“Michonne's got a stash here. Things we'll need.” As he spoke, Daryl wheeled the bike off the road and parked it between the first two houses.

“So we're stealing from Michonne?” Beth sounded bemused.

“No, no, she told me she'd left things here. I've done the same in other places. It's just things we might need if we get stuck out on a run. Save us time trying to find food and water and stuff in an emergency... This qualifies as an emergency.”

From the trash can at the back of the house, he dragged out an rank smelling black sack, so he could reach the tightly tied sack just beneath. Inside that, he was relieved to find a full rucksack, which he dug into. Six cans of food, a bottle of water, a small flash-light and a useful looking pair of pliers with the stub of a very un-useful looking pencil. Crushed in the bottom of the bag was a leather jacket that he'd seen Michonne wear.

“Will this fit you?” Daryl offered Beth the jacket.

“Are you sure she won't mind?” Beth still didn't seem sure.

“Course she won't. I'm hoping that right now she's be going through one of the stashes I've left. The jacket will be better for you if you come off the bike...” As Beth's eyebrows raised, he hastily added, “But you won't come off the bike, I've not dropped anyone yet.”

Beth didn't look convinced, but she slipped off Daryl's shirt and tried on the leather. It did fit her, it actually really suited her. “At least I look like I should be on the back of a bike now,” she shrugged, pulling her blond hair out from the collar.

Daryl decided he should look away. Quickly.

“Did you see where Michonne went?”

“No, I lost track of her when the tank drove up... but if anyone's alright, she is.” Daryl was convinced. He started to repack the ruck sack, but left a couple of cans and the water in the plastic sack, just in case Michonne passed by. With that thought in his head, Daryl realised how useful that stubby pencil could be. One of his arrows needed a new flight, but it would be a handy for a message. Beth looked over his arm as he wrote 'STAYING CLOSE, WITH BETH' on the shaft of the arrow and shoved it back in the bag.

“We're staying around here?” she asked.

“Just until we find everyone.”

Beth's nod encouraged him to continue.

“We'll find your sister, our family and find somewhere safe again. Another prison maybe, somewhere solid.” Daryl knew it was a reckless promise.

Slipping off his wings jacket, he pulled on the old shirt, surprised at the warmth it still held from Beth's body. Pulling the wings back on held the warmth in, it made him feel as if he could keep that promise, he had to. Although he had spoken the words to his daughter, he felt as if he had just promised Hershel.

It was a promise he could not break.

.

**What did you think? Please let me know. I realised I've never even written human FF before, so this is a huge change for me. Also, I'm English so although I try and Americanize things, I don't always manage it!**

**Daryl and Beth have been having conversations in my head over Christmas, so this story is all planned out. I've got a couple more chapters almost done and will post them when they're done.**

**.**

**28 th December 2013 ~ FanOTheFang on Twitter and Tumblr    **


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick Update: Daryl is determined to keep Beth safe after their escape from the Prison.**

.

Surviving was getting harder. Daryl only needed to find food and water for two, but the towns near the prison had been picked over months ago, no longer could you stroll into a store to collect food and bottled water. Many houses too had been emptied of anything useful, either by their owners who were about to go on the run or by desperate survivors. So often he and Beth found empty kitchens and frustration grew in him everytime it happened.

Hunting was difficult because Daryl refused to leave Beth alone while he hunted, she was light on her feet, but not used to the woods. Squirrels were few and far between anyway, the amount of meat on them and the time it took hunting them was making it not worth the trouble, especially as he didn't want to risk lighting a fire to cook the little animal.

Gas was easy to find, there were plenty of cars around but collecting it was time consuming. It became a regular chore as they drove through the area searching for fellow prison inmates and avoiding anyone who might be trouble. They couldn’t carry any stores of gas on the bike, it was awkward enough stowing away their weapons. Any food they found they either ate immediately or Beth carried in Michonne’s rucksack, while balancing on the pillion. Everytime Beth got off the bike she stretched awkwardly, Daryl knew she found it uncomfortable, but she didn't complain. He actually considered picking out a car and ditching his brother’s bike, but they wouldn’t be able to move around so easily, so he quickly scrapped that plan.

They saw very few walkers, he assumed they'd moved towards the prison, following the noise. He expected they would be occupied there for days. It wasn't walkers that worried Daryl, it was humans, particularly the surviving male population. He had beaten a confession of gang rape out of a kid called Randall once, Beth would be a wet dream to a group like that. It soured his stomach to think about it, but it made him cautious.

He wanted to take care of Beth, to get her back to the group and her sister, but most nights she went to a makeshift bed, exhausted and hungry, with no sign of her sister. It made Daryl more determined than ever not to fail her and her father. A week on the road, eating little, sleeping rough and above all mourning her father and worrying about her sister was taking it’s toll on her, she had always looked beautiful but delicate, now he thought she looked more fragile than ever. He could not fail her.

.

No one would ever say either Daryl or Beth were chatty, with Beth in shock from her loss and Daryl concentrating on surviving and finding their people, most of their time together was spent without much conversation. Although there was one conversation that they repeated regularly in various forms, to Beth it seemed like a deadly serious version of Where's Wally merged with Twenty Questions.

“Tell me again, you were at the bus with your sister but neither of you stayed there?”

“Maggie went to find Glenn, I went to get Judith. I didn't see her or Glenn again.” Beth's voice was strained, but Daryl needed answers.

“Did you see the bus again?”

“No, it was gone when I came back outside. I only saw you after that...”

“So Maggie and Glenn could have got on the bus just like we planned?”

“I hope so.” Beth said fervently.

“The bus left before us, so I thought we would catch up with it. Could they have gone to Woodbury? Why would they do that?”

. 

Beth had her own questions, “Were you near to Carl? Where did he go?”

“He went down the lawn to his dad. I lost track of him after that.” Daryl shook his head. “I got totally distracted by that damn tank!” 

“It was a tank, Daryl. Very distracting! If you hadn't destroyed it, things could have been worse for all of us.”

Daryl appreciated the support but it didn't make him feel any better about loosing track of people.

“So Carl should be with Rick, he should be ok?” Beth tried to sound hopeful. 

“I think he'd be alright on his own too, but yeah, if he's with Rick there's a good chance the two of 'em are good. Michonne was down there too.” Daryl hesitated to mention Michonne as she had been so close to Hershel when he'd been killed.

“You said you didn't see what happened to her?”

“I didn't, not totally, but she was moving away from… the trouble.” Daryl said awkwardly.

“You think she’s alive?”

He nodded, “She’s the surviving type.”

Daryl was surprised when Beth managed a small smile. “So she was quite near Rick and Carl. They could have met up?”

“Maybe, but this is real guesswork now, sweetheart, try not to get too excited.”

.

“Before everything started, Ass Kicker was with the other kids?” Daryl began one night as he was struggling to sleep.

“Yes, but she’d gone when I went back to get her. Her carrier too.”

“So someone carried her out of there. Someone would have taken her to the bus. The girls all knew to do that.”

“Yeah, she’ll be safe.” Tears swam in Beth’s eyes as she prayed that was true. “I bet they’ve already met her Dad and Carl and Michonne. Maybe they’re all wondering where we’ve gotten to.”

“We’ll find ‘em.”

.

Another time Beth began their strange game. “I didn’t see Carol at all.”

“Carol wasn’t there. She didn’t come back with Rick.” Daryl replied, Beth scowled in confusion but he didn’t want to explain that part of the story to her. “Carol wanted a little time away.”

“So she should be out of the prison? We might find her on the road?”

“Hope so.”

.

For the second time in her life, Beth's world had changed beyond recognition. Life in the prison was hard, but it become home and she had the comfort of her father and sister. That had all been snatched away from her by a psychopath with an eye patch. 

During the day, she was still trying to block out thoughts of her father so she concentrated on doing what she was told. She hadn't been out of the prison since they arrived, Daryl seemed very aware of that and for the first couple of days he gave lots of instructions to her when they were scavenging through houses. 

At night she was exhausted and slept better than she could have hoped. She even felt guilty for not laying awake at night crying over her loss or worrying about her sister. Crying and worrying took energy, Beth had very little.

The back of the bike had become her sanctuary. Going through towns she made sure she was aware of her surroundings, but on long stretches of road she let her mind go to her father. She wanted to mourn him, he didn't have a grave where she could go and pay her respects but she could remember him. The initial memories were filled with the horror of his murder, but eventually she thought of better times. Life on the farm before the turn, even some of the good days in the prison. She heard her daddy's laughter, she saw his encouraging smile, all the while leaning on Daryl, resting her cheek to his back.

There had been times in the last few months when Beth thought she would give anything to ride on Daryl Dixon's bike, to share some alone time with him. 

She had told no one, not even her sister but she'd had a massive crush on Daryl for a long while, although there was absolutely no way she would do anything about it. She had told herself she was being a ridiculous school girl, and this crush was no more likely to come to fruition than the crush she'd had on her art teacher when she was fifteen. She could even compare her thoughts about Daryl, to Carl's thoughts about her. Never gonna happen. 

Her infatuation with him had developed slowly, she'd been scared of him at first. He was one of the strangers camping on their land. The strangest of the strangers who had taken her favourite horse, gotten himself stabbed with his own arrow and almost shot in the head by one of his own group. At the time she had been struggling to cope with the way the world had turned on it's head and had thought of little of anything other than her own broken family circle. 

It was when they reached the prison she began to realise she should be taking more notice of him. Of course he was keeping everyone safe and keeping the place supplied, if that wasn't enough, when Judith arrived he had been incredible with her. His proud face when he'd first fed the baby was etched on her mind. Beth had planned to have a baby at some time in her life, and when she did, she wanted the father to look at her child just like that. 

She didn't fool herself, nothing was going to happen with Daryl. When he called by her room it was to see Lil' Ass Kicker, she knew that. It wasn't easy to forget about him though, she needed a little escapism from the hard life they had. 

She began to see Zach because everyone thought she should. They were supposed to be a romance novel, but it didn't feel like that to her. He made he laugh, she could pretend with him that the world wasn't changed. He was fun, he was a friend. It was no surprise to her that he died, but it was a shock that Daryl came to tell her. He'd admitted he was grieving while she felt nothing. Hugging him felt right, although she could tell it was something he wasn't used to.

Still she knew that he was the hero, she was the nanny, never gonna happen.

.

.

.

“ **Never gonna happen” we shall see!**

**This is another short chapter, just while I test the waters! Although everyone's been very kind so far. Thank you for the comments and follows, they are really appreciated.**

**.**

**Happy New Year to Everyone! I hope 2014 brings you every happiness.**

**.**

**2 nd January 2014 ~ FanOTheFang on Twitter and Tumblr**

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Quick Update: Daryl and Beth have not found anyone from their group, but they are trying to work out where they might be. Beth remembers the crush she had on Daryl while they were at the prison.**

.

It had been the worst week. No luck finding family, little luck finding food. Daryl was becoming tenser by the day.

He had ridden further away from the towns he knew in search of food, but he knew he was risking riding away from their family. As they got further away from the prison, the homes and stores improved in quality. He supposed 'rich folks' didn't want to live too close to the criminal element. 

There wasn't much daylight left when they reached the edge of a town he'd ridden through a couple of times but didn't know too well. Daryl stopped the bike at the first house and when the engine quietened he was surprised to hear a familiar moan, he stayed on the bike and peered into the overgrown garden. It was dark amongst the trees, but he could see the walker, who had been hung by his neck from a branch. It was a sight he’d seen before, but Beth seemed quite shocked once he pointed him out. The walker looked like he had been a heavyset business man, but the business signs at the front of the house showed that if he was the owner, he was an herbal practitioner. The graffiti on the front wall said ‘There is no cure.’

“You think he said he had a cure, but it didn’t work, so they hung him?” Beth asked.

“I’m guessing he was _selling_ a cure that didn’t work, so they hung him.”

“Oh…” Beth got off the bike and considered the hanging walker with her head on one side.

“Let’s try next door.” Daryl suggested.

“It looks like he lived here as well as worked here, there should be a kitchen. I’m sure he’d put off a few looters.”

“Good shout, we’ll take a look.”

Daryl wheeled the bike up the drive, keeping an eye on the walker, who was swaying as he reached towards what he hoped was food and making a strained gargling sound. Beth hesitated on the pathway and sounded quite embarrassed when she asked, “Are we just gonna leave him there?”

Smiling to himself at the de ja vu, Daryl didn’t argue this time. “Okay, but I’m not wasting an arrow.” He took Beth’s crowbar and, carefully dodging the flailing arms and trying not to breathe in, he reached up to push the pointed end through the side of the walkers head. The sharp metal went in smoothly but the movement was too much for the decaying body. The neck began to stretch and realising what was about to happen, Daryl dodged backwards. The body and head hit the ground separately with a sickening squelch. The body released a stench strong enough to make even Daryl’s eyes water. He tried not to grin as he heard a squeak of disgust from Beth. She tried to cover her nose and mouth with both hands as the putrid air enveloped them. 

“C'mon,” Daryl insisted as he pushed the bike at a jog away from the smell. As they reached the back of the house, both paused to take in a fresh gasp of air. 

The garden was well overgrown and looked as if no one had been there since it's owners demise. The backdoor to the house was locked, but Daryl was pleased to see the keys hanging on the inside of the door. “Good sign,” he muttered as he broke the pane of glass next to the lock and reached inside to turn the key. 

The door opened straight into a large kitchen, there was the usual smell of food that had rotted long ago, not as bad as the stench the walker made but not a smell you would want to stay around for long. Daryl let Beth in first, she went straight to the cupboards while he checked out the hall. There was no sign of trouble, neither human nor walker.

“I can't believe I'm still hungry after seeing and smelling that...” Beth said with her head in a cupboard. “Oh look, look, look. Lots of cans.” She began pulling them off the shelves and into her backpack. “This guy must have been single and scared of good cooking.”

Daryl inspected a few fancy looking labels. “Hey, I'm single and scared of cooking, but my place was never this well stocked.”

“You never got married?” The question bounced out of Beth's mouth before she thought it through.

“No!” Daryl sounded defensive and surprised at being asked, so Beth stayed quiet until she thought of a question that he wouldn't object to.

He was staring intently out of the window, when she asked nervously, “Should we eat in here?”

Daryl beckoned to her to look out into the garden, “You see the shed? Can you see what's on the roof?”

“Ahh... not really. It's kinda dark, all I see is trees.”

“It'll be a surprise then,” Daryl seemed quite pleased with that idea, he collected up Beth's bag and the house keys, then set off outside.

The garden shed seemed in good condition, but the padlock on it was rusty and awkward from lack of use. While Daryl grumbled at the lock, Beth stepped back, looking at the roof. “There's a chimney? Why's a garden shed got a chimney?”

Daryl shrugged. “Rich folks,” was his best explanation. “I'm just hoping it means there's a fire, we could eat hot food tonight... Yes!” As he shone his torch inside, he saw a small wood burning stove and shelves packed with all sorts of gardening paraphernalia. Most of the floor space was taken up by a worn but comfortable looking armchair.

“It seems a lot smaller on the inside.” Beth said as she stepped inside after Daryl.

“I suppose that just proves I'm not Doctor Who,” muttered Daryl, as they tried to stand in the cramped space. “Do you wanna sit while I get the fire going? We'll never both be able to move around in here.”

As Beth sat, he was able to bolt the door behind them, although why a shed would lock from the inside he had no idea. 'Rich folks' he thought again as he started to inspect the fire kindling, he was pleased to find a small but sharp axe that he wasn't going to leave behind.

Beth was finding the chair more lumpy than she expected and pulled from the cushions a bottle of vodka and a packet of cigars. “I'm not a fan of vodka,” Daryl commented. “Be useful for cleaning cuts though.”

From her seat, Beth was able to see most of the shelves, “This might be better?” She grinned as she pulled a First Aid Box onto her knee and inspected the contents. The owner of the shed went up in her estimation as it was well stocked.

Daryl was more interested in the cigars but they crumbled in his hands. “Shit...” he muttered, while Beth decided not to hear him. Her chair was still uncomfortable, reaching to the other side she pulled out a magazine whose front page showed a woman with the largest pair of breasts she had ever seen.

Daryl looked up at her strangled noise of surprise and took the magazine from her hands. 

For a second Beth was shocked, thinking he wanted to see it, but then he put it on the floor and ripped off the front page. “Perfect, we need something to start the fire... Sorry ladies,” he added as he lit a rolled up strip of paper and held it in the wood burner. “See, the smoke's going up the chimney, it's clear. Now we know why our walker-friend used to lock himself in his shed, he couldn't have cigar smoke and porno in his fancy house.” 

.

They decided on a starter of lukewarm tomato soup, while Daryl's 'premium' beef curry and Beth's 'homemade' chicken casserole heated properly. Daryl put up a garden chair for himself and on the shelves they found a hardly used picnic basket complete with bowls and cutlery, Beth even used a napkin, this was the most civilised meal they had eaten since leaving the prison. 

Daryl could see colour coming back into Beth's face from the heat of the fire and the food, she looked more relaxed than he had seen her all week. It was a shame he was going to spoil her moment of peace with the conversation he needed to start. 

She peered at the cans on the stove, “These seem cooked to you?”

He decided food came first, they could talk later. 

.

Daryl wasn't the only one thinking things over.

“The hanging walker...” Beth began, “He was still alive, well, kind of. He'd been stuck up there all this time, but hadn't starved to death?”

“Nothing else'll kill them but damaging the brain, as far as I know.”

While she ate, Beth was scowling in thought. “They're just gonna keep coming. Never changing. They won't just die?”

“I think they change, just a little. If they don't feed they seem slower. I wouldn't want to test that theory though.” Daryl admitted. “They seem to have a good sense of smell. They hear well. Eye-sight's a bit dodgy though.”

“Wonder why?”

“I suppose the eyeballs just rot quicker than everything else...” Daryl stopped talking as he realised Beth had stopped chewing and closed her eyes. “We should talk 'bout somethin' else.”

With an effort, Beth swallowed and took a sip of water. “That's OK, I shouldn't have asked.”

They ate the rest of the meal in silence, Daryl regretting choosing the curry as he hadn't eaten spicy food for a while, but the warm food was a comfort. They decided the shed was where they would spend that night, mainly because of the warm fire and lack of smells. Beth convinced him they should return to the house to claim a couple of blankets and she used the water left in the pipes to wash up. Daryl covered his bike in a tarpaulin and they had their usual bickering conversation about who should sleep in the most comfortable place before settling in for the night. Beth always said Daryl should take the best place as he was driving all day, but he always stubbornly refused and eventually got his own way.

Tonight Beth was curled up in the armchair and Daryl on the put-up chair with most of the leg room. He knew he needed to have this talk before she slept, but began awkwardly, “We need to plan, work out what we want to do and how to do it.”

Beth looked a little surprised and didn't reply straight away so Daryl continued. “Like one of the Committee Meetings we used to have.”

“I wasn't on the Committee.”

“Well, you're on this one. Our Committee of Two.” Daryl was relieved when Beth smiled a little, he carried on. “I'm pretty sure I know what your priorities are, but I need to know for sure...”

She paused a little, but when she spoke sounded determined, “I wanna find my sister, and stay alive long enough to find her.”

“Good... You remember when we all got split up last time, when we were running from your farm? I'm beginning to think that we were real lucky then to find so many of us so quickly. We don't seem to be having that kinda luck this time.”

“You don't think we'll find anyone?”

“We will, but I'm not sure we'll find them just driving around these towns, hoping to come across them and trying to avoid trouble too. Chances are they are driving around in the same circles we are. Someone needs to stand still.”

“We're never gonna find them...” Beth's voice was a shocked whisper.

“You remember Sophia?”

“Of course, Carol's little girl... you never found her either.”

That comment made Daryl wince, but he continued. “No we didn't, but we had a good idea. We left her a sign on the highway, if she'd been alive she'd have seen it, stayed near it and we'd have found her. I think we should try putting up a sign, find ourselves somewhere safe to bunker down and keep going back to check the sign.”

“What sorta sign?”

“That's where my plan gets a bit vague,” Daryl admitted. “We can't go painting 'Beth and Daryl are here' on a wall, a bigger group might hang around and try steal from us...”

Beth glanced up and caught his eye at that point, he was sure then that she knew stealing from them wasn't the worst that could happen. 

“I liked the idea of 'Warning: Escaped Prisoners in the Area'” he smiled at the thought, “But any of the Governor's new people would understand that.” 

“We need something only our group would know. I'll think about it... Where should we 'bunker down'? It took so long to find the prison.” 

“It'll be easier to find somewhere for just two of us, we won't need much space, just somewhere secure. We're not even planning on staying forever, we don't need space to grow anything. Just a house with a strong locked door, where I can board up the downstairs windows. We can go around the outskirts of the town, see what we can see.” He felt more confident about his plan as he said it out loud. 

“Should we look for somewhere tomorrow? Then make a sign.” Beth leaned forward in her chair as if she wanted to go right now.

“Tomorrow,” Daryl agreed, feeling pleased that his other Committee Member was happy with his plan. “Shall we celebrate our decision with dessert? There's fancy tinned fruit.”

“Should we save that for breakfast?” Beth couldn't help grinning at his enthusiasm. “We got a busy day tomorrow.”

.

Daryl added wood to the fire as they settled down to sleep, but Beth didn't feel as if she would sleep for a while. The fire was the only light and she could see Daryl staring up at the ceiling.

“Daryl?” 

“Hmm,” he murmured.

“Could I ask you something? The same question you asked me. What are your priorities? What do you want?”

“Same as you, kinda, I want everyone back together.” He paused then sat forward in his creaky chair. “I wanna see Lil Ass Kicker grow up and become a real ass kicker. That's what I want.”

“She could be on our sign? Lil Ass Kicker! Everyone of us would know who we meant.”

“I like that... If I saw that on a wall, I'd stop.” They both grinned into the darkness.

.

.

**So they have a plan and I'm starting the beginnings of a plot! Huge thanks to everyone for the Kudos!**

**.**

**7 th January 2014 ~ FanOTheFang on Twitter and Tumblr    **


	4. Chapter 4

**Quick Update: Daryl and Beth have a plan...**

.

After the jubilation of the night before, the next day spent looking for a safe house didn't go too well. They checked a few houses further up the street where they had spent the night, but all had damage to the front doors and Daryl didn't think it was worth checking them. It looked as if this area had been systematically looted long ago.

After a short drive they found a decent looking street, but while Daryl was picking the lock of the first house, Beth stayed on look out and saw a walker just two houses away. Where there was one, there would be others, it wasn't worth the risk.

They drove out of town and came in again on another road but they had definitely found 'the wrong side of the tracks' as far as this little town was concerned. Lots of small houses, close together and badly maintained. 

Again they road out of town, Daryl went further around and on the way back in was almost convinced that he had lost his sense of direction. He should have been going towards town, but the road was narrow, with trees either side almost meeting above them. The overgrown bushes at road level made it difficult to see what was on either side. Daryl was considering returning to the garden shed for another night, at least it had a wood-burner, but Beth thumped on his shoulder. 

As he slowed, Beth yelled in his ear, “I saw a gate, back there. In a brick wall, it looked solid.” 

The road was too narrow to turn the bike so they walked it back and through the bushes Daryl could see a wall that was certainly taller than him. Beth was right, the wall did look solid, as did the wooden gate when they reached it. It was set into a strong frame, with no lock on the outside. Daryl didn’t fancy his chances of kicking it in, but he did want to see what was on the other side.

He was looking at the bushes for something strong enough to boost him up the wall, after he had tried a couple of times Beth suggested, “You could just give me a leg up?”

“No way.”

“Why not?”

Daryl didn’t really have a reason, other than he didn’t want to risk her going over the wall alone. “There might be a hundred walkers the other side of here, or ten men with guns.”

“I’ll be careful, walkers aren’t likely to spot me, if they did the wall would hold them and any humans would have heard the bike and be through the gate by now.”

“You're just gonna look…”

Beth hadn’t had much practice climbing walls, but with Daryl’s help she got her arms over the top and carefully popped her head up to take a quick look. “No walkers, no gunman,” she hissed down at him and pulled herself up a little more. “It’s just a big house… a bit higher?”

“No!” Daryl grunted, but Beth managed to get purchase with her boot and pulled herself up so her stomach was on the top of the wall. She wobbled precariously, which had Daryl wondering if he’d be able to catch her when she fell. Somehow she swung a leg around and ended up sat astride the wall, much to her own surprise.

“Beth, get down from there!”

“But it looks good, can't we check it out? I’d only have to get up again.” Looking down on Daryl, she realised she’d need to be more descriptive to persuade him. “It's a house. Big one. Looks pretty new, brick, two floors, the wooden shutters are all closed up. The garden's over grown, doesn’t look like anyone one’s been here for years. Can you get up to see?”

As little as he wanted to, Daryl had to admit it to himself that it sounded good, although the thought of Beth falling off the wall and breaking her leg was making it hard to think straight.

He wheeled his bike from the road and hid it behind the bushes by the wall, then passed up his crossbow to Beth and her crowbar. Using his bike as a boost and a tree to hold on to, he got atop the wall, still glowering with irritation.

The 'big house' seemed like a mansion to him, he couldn't guess how much it might have once cost. Well, it was free now. 

Daryl lowered himself down from the wall and Beth handed him the weapons. “It's seems further down than it did up,” she admitted. 

“You can either lower yourself down like I did, or jump. I'll catch you.” Daryl propped his crossbow against the wall and stepped back. Beth was clearly preparing to jump. He saw her mouth a word he'd never heard her say out loud as she pushed off the wall.

It wasn't the most graceful of catches, they didn't hit the deck, but staggered and held each other up. Before he let her go Daryl couldn't stop himself from snapping at her, “You have to be more careful. You can't go climbing up walls you can't get down from, when you don't know what's up there. You coulda tipped straight over the wall and broke your neck!”

“I'm sorry...”

Daryl had gotten used to women arguing back, if he had said anything like that to Maggie, Michonne or even Sasha they would have bitten his head off. Actually Michonne might have chopped his head off. 

Beth kept her eyes down, her hand came up to her mouth and Daryl felt a wave of guilt. “You nearly gave an old man a heart attack,” he added, trying to make her smile. “Seems like a good place you've found though, don't know how you spotted that gate...” He didn't get a smile, but she nodded. “Shall we take a look. You got my back.” 

“Let's go,” she said. 

Rather than walking across the long grass that had once probably been a carefully manicured lawn, Daryl kept to the wall until they came to a pathway that lead to the back of the house. All the windows were shuttered except for glass patio doors looking out onto a paved area that still had a garden table, umbrella and four chairs set out. A quick look at the lock on the doors convinced Daryl he'd have trouble opening it without the crowbar's help. Above was a balcony and more patio doors that might not be as well locked, but he didn't want to go climbing up there after snapping at Beth for scaling the wall. 

They walked slowly around to the front of the house, which had mock Roman columns and more shuttered windows. The front door was wooden with lots of brass fittings, Daryl saw the lock was just a plain dead lock. Confident it would take about thirty seconds to open, he relaxed enough to look around the rest of the property. 

The house wasn't set in a big plot, the wall was solid all around, with a strong, double gate at the front. Next to the house was a separate double garage, with a car inside and external steps leading upto what might be a couple of rooms above it. Rather than inspect that, Daryl went back to the front door. “Let's see what we got in here.”

He opened the front doors wide to let some light into the hallway and heard a soft “Wow, it's huge,” from Beth behind him. Sunlight shone on the wooden floors and lower part of the open staircase, Daryl's small flashlight didn't show much of the balcony above or the hallway going back into the house, but they could see two pairs of closed double doors either side of them.

Beth wanted to go in, but Daryl's arm barred her, “Hold on, I heard something.” 

Just then Beth too heard a familiar dragging of feet, and saw a figure come slowly through an open door down the long dark hallway. 

“Our welcome party,” commented Daryl as the walker made her way slowly towards them.

“She was the maid,” decided Beth, taking in the uniform as the walker reached daylight.

Daryl was pointing his loaded crossbow, but said to Beth, “We need to back up.”

“You're not gonna just shoot her?”

“She'd make a mess of the house, might as well let her step outside.” 

The walker seemed to scowl at the sun at she reached the door, but she continued to lurch towards them. Daryl let her move away from the doorway then drove the crowbar through her head. As she crumbled to the floor, there was the sound of keys falling to the floor, Beth darted forward to pick them up. “She really was the welcome party. You think she's the only one here?”

“The owners might still be around so we'll stick together and go room by room.”

The first room was a study, with lots of book lined shelves, opposite was a very floral lounge, it had lots of candles as decoration so they lit them to save Daryl's torch. The lounge led to a huge formal dining room with seating for twelve, more flowers on the walls, more candles on the table. There was also a bar in the corner, which was where Daryl headed. He waved at the barstools, and Beth took a seat, while looking a little surprised. 

“I don't think she's been in these rooms, maybe she couldn't cope with door handles,” he shrugged. “But it seemed like other doors were open, so we might come across something, someone. They must have heard us by now. So we'll grab a drink before we go any further.” 

“Sure...” Beth looked anxiously at the bottles, but Daryl ducked down and put mixer cans of cola on the bar.

“The fruit juice looks rank, but this'll last forever.”

The drink was gone in a couple of gulps, but the sugar rush stayed with Beth. “That never tasted that good before.”

“There's more under here, they're pretty well stocked. A couple of packs of bottled water, fancy glass bottles. Still and sparkling. Two cases of Champagne too, not opened.”

“Might have been planning a party?” 

“Celebratin' the end of the world?” Daryl gave a lopsided grin and finished his drink. 

.

The kitchen gave Beth a shock. It was huge, as she'd expected, with white cabinets with a pale oak surfaces and floor, a chunky oak dining table with only four chairs this time. It could have been beautiful, but the white cabinets and pale floor were smeared with dried, blackened blood, presumably from the decaying walker-maid who must have spent her time drifting around this room since she turned. Most of the old blood was collected on the floor by the door that led outside, she clearly hadn’t managed to open it. 

Beth was glad that the maid never knew what had become of her body, it was only a small consolation. 

Daryl didn't seem to notice the blood, he opened a few cupboards and said with surprise, “There's more food in here than in the stores.” 

That drew Beth’s attention from the depressing existence of the walker, she began opening cupboards too. “Why would anyone want so many tins of potatoes? If you were rich enough to live in a place like this, couldn’t you eat fresh?”

“Pasta, enough rice to last us six months, there’s even more bottles of water. They were stocking up in case it was the end of the world.” Daryl said indignantly.

Double doors from the kitchen led into another lounge at the back of the house, they peered out of the curtains to see the patio furniture they had seen on the way in.

“I wonder if the owners ran off when they saw their maid was ill and locked her in,” Beth suggested.

“Maybe, we still need to be careful though, they might have died and got locked in upstairs. Do you wanna eat before we go up?”

“I think I’d rather know if anything is wondering about up there.”

Daryl agreed, “Me too.”

.

The candlelight threw strange shadows as they went slowly up the wide staircase from the hall to the gallery landing above. “It’s so spooky,” whispered Beth.

“I feel like we’re in Scooby Doo… Lets try this side first… Do you know what Scooby Doo is?”

“Of course, the repeats are always on, or they were, and they made a movie.”

Daryl made a strangled noise of disgust at that thought.

The first two rooms were large with double beds, floral décor again but they did not seemed lived in. There was certainly no one there now. 

The third room made both of them pause. It was huge, overlooking the front of the house with a double bed, a single and a cot filled with stuffed toys. There were posed family photos on the walls, three generations smiled down at them.

It was on the tip of Daryl’s tongue to say the cot would be perfect for Ass Kicker, but he caught sight of Beth’s stricken face and thought she might be thinking the same thing. He just managed to stop himself saying anything which would upset her and checked out the en-suite instead. No sign of anyone, dead or alive.

Looking out of the window, he saw the front of the house was similar to the side where they had arrived. Tall trees on the other side of the garden wall made it only possible to see over the double gates on the driveway, Daryl couldn’t see much more than another wall and more trees. He wondered if there were other similar houses nearby, if they were as well stocked as this one it would be worth taking a look.

They had finished the rooms at the front of the house, and passed the top of the stairs again to reach the back. Just two rooms to go. One was a large bathroom, it had a jacuzzi bath and double sinks shaped into seashells, they had fake gold taps and and lots of pink fluffy towels. Beth stared, a little bemused. There was a storage cupboard filled with more fluffy towels and lots of bedding.

The last room on the landing had double doors, to Daryl's surprise it was locked. “You got those keys?”

Beth handed them over and held her candle closer to help. “How can a new house be so old fashioned? It’s like we walked into the Eighties.”

“What do you know about the Eighties?” Daryl laughed, looking up from the lock.

“Well, they were tacky.” Beth wasn't sure if she might have offended him.

“Should we find another house with better décor for you? Prison grey again?”

Beth hesitated for a second, then realised that he was joking. “No, I suppose this will do… Good grief,” she said as Daryl got the doors open.

This time even Daryl took a moment to look at the decoration. Huge flowers in a repeated pattern on all four walls, “It looks empty but there could still be trouble, be careful. Those flowers might be poisonous.” 

It was the first room Daryl had let her walk into first so Beth was very watchful. It was lighter than the other room, no shutters but thick curtains on full length windows with daylight creeping around the sides. She ignored the décor but took note of the king sized bed and seating area by the windows. It was obviously the master bedroom, it had two doors, one she presumed for the en-suite, but she wasn't sure what the other was for. 

Beth opened the first door very slowly, just in case ten walkers were huddled in the next room. She gave a yelp when she saw a golden, glowing figure infront of her, but realised it was herself. “Sorry, sorry. It's nothing, just a reflection in a mirror. This is a dressing room. Loads of clothes, very colourful!”

Daryl returned to checking out the lock on the door. It didn’t just lock in the centre but at the top and the bottom of the door too. The inside had two shiny 'gold' bolts for even more security,he liked this door.

Beth returned to the main room, “Bathroom's fine, same as next door.”

“I think we can risk opening up, lets get some air.” Daryl drew the curtains and opened the glass doors onto a balcony big enough to hold a marble top table and two iron chairs. 

“I wasn't expecting a view.” Beth admitted. Beyond the garden wall were overgrown green fields, there were more trees than buildings in the distance. 

Daryl was looking down into the garden, the walls of the balcony were extensions of the walls of the lounge below. The patio furniture in the garden was beneath them. 

“Is that the gate we came in by? I've gotten all turned around.” Beth was leaning over the wall. 

“That's it. I think there's another house to the front, and there might be another this way. See the wall.” 

“Is that okay?”

“We'll check them over, but if humans were there, they would be in here too, so I guess we're fine. It’s secure this place, solid, just what we needed. A bit bigger than I expected. I’m sure it’s less than an hour’s drive to the centre of town, so we can make our Ass Kicker sign and go check on it most days. What about you? Do you want to stay here?”

“Sure!” Beth was surprised he’d asked. If Daryl thought it was safe that was good enough for her. “Definitely easier than taking the prison.”

“Kinda boring really, but we should bring my bike in and get settled. You best have this room.”

“Just me? Where will you be?”

“I'll take one of those doubles at the front. That okay?” 

Beth felt panic rising in her, but she didn't know if she could explain why. “Sure,” she agreed in a small voice.

“What's up?”

“Maybe I'll take the other double room? Then I'll be next door, not so far away. It'd be weird being on my own, after we've all been on top of each other for so long. Or, or we could use that family room with two beds. Sorry, I know you want your privacy. I'll be okay, I'm just being silly. Sorry...”

“I thought you would want some privacy.” Daryl interrupted, sounding a lot calmer than Beth.

“Eventually, when I get to know the house, maybe?” Beth glanced up at him, then straight back down again. He could see she was mortified and he could even understand why she wouldn't want to sleep alone. He also realised she had a point, if he was all the way down the corridor, he'd probably need to check up on her every ten minutes just to be sure she was still there. She had to be safe.

“This is the most secure room,” he began. “We should both stay in here. There's plenty of room, we can lock the door. It's got the balcony as another exit if we need it. A bathroom and that changing room place to give us a bit of space from each other. I'm sure they'll have a barbecue, we can set it up on the balcony and bring up stores, then if we get trapped up here we'll be fine. If we don't base ourselves in one place, we'll probably spend all day wondering round this damn mansion tryin' to find each other.” Daryl paused hoping he'd given enough reasons to make her feel better about not wanting to be alone. She looked happier already.

“Really,” Beth was smiling in relief. She'd been surprised at how scared she was by the thought of being alone. “Well, you got to take the bed this time.”

“No way, all those frills and cushions. Good lord girl, what do you take me for? I'll take that. Looks better than a prison bunk.” Daryl pointed to the sofa. 

Beth shook her head, glad that the banter was back and leaned in the opening of the patio door while Daryl started moving furniture. He was saying something about moving the sofa so it's back was to the bed because they'd get more privacy that way, then he moved the armchair where the sofa had been. It took Beth a moment to realise she wasn't listening to him, she was watching his arms. The hard muscle pulling at the heavy sofa. The little glimpse of that black tattoo on his back. His ass as he turned to shove the chair into place. 

They had just decided to share a room and she couldn't keep her eyes off him. So much for getting over that crush. 

.

.

.

**How do you think Beth's going to cope? I'm sure I'd find him distracting too!**

**.**

**I've always got a bit carried away describing houses, I enjoy writing the details. You might have already guessed, it's my thing.**

**.**

**Huge thanks for the comments and favourites, they're really appreciated and a great motivation, so please let me know what you think.**

**.**

**12** **th** **January 2014 ~ FanOTheFang on Twitter and Tumblr**


	5. Chapter 5

**Quick Update: Daryl and Beth are settling into their safe house.**

.

Daryl was hungry, but in a good way. He wasn't starving because he had nothing to eat, just hungry because all afternoon he'd been working on getting their house in order. 

His bike was inside the gardens walls and safe again. To be ready for a quick escape he put it in the front hall of the house. He'd explained to Beth that “The garage is too far away!” She shook her head and looked a little bemused, but did not complain about his parking spot. 

The back of the garage had to be used as a garden store. He guessed the original owners used a gardener because there weren't many tools. Predictably, for this over sized house there were two barbecues, one was huge and needed gas but one seemed about the right size for two. There wasn't much coal so Daryl added that to his list of things they needed, although fire wood would be fine. He wondered if he should go to the hassle of chopping down a tree.

He couldn't find white paint, but did find a can and a half of pale pink that had been used in the bathrooms and seemed appropriate for their 'Lil' Ass Kicker' sign. There were paint brushes too.

Beth had been busy sorting out a selection of food and cooking items, then they both trooped up and down the stairs carrying everything they might need to their room. Daryl thought Beth seemed quiet, he supposed she was embarrassed about admitting that she didn't want to sleep in a room on her own, so he let her be. 

The only time she got chatty was later in the day, when she got excited about a battery operated can opener. 

“You can't use that,” he objected. “It's a waste of batteries.”

“But these batteries don't fit in our flashlights. This'll save loads of time.” She said, waving the can opener at him.

“We've got all the time in the world,” he argued just for the sake of it, relieved that she was talking. 

“You can stay in the dark ages, I'm using it. We have plenty of cans to try!”

“Okay, pick something. Let's eat. We've done enough work for today.” Daryl was happy to concede.

“I was gonna get cleaned up first? Find something clean to wear for once. You go ahead.”

“I'll get the fire goin' and wait for you. Not used to having so much choice, it might take me half an hour to choose a can.”

. 

There was an envelope in the hallway that confirmed the owners of the house had been Mr and Mrs Grant, Beth was guessing that they were grandparents and the cot, in the family room along the hall, was for their grandson. 

From her dressing room Beth discovered Mrs Grant was somewhere between one and three sizes larger than herself and, much like her house, she preferred to dress in bright colours and floral patterns. Mrs Grant had more evening dresses than anyone Beth had known, but she had also been to yoga one or twice and had three pairs of yoga pants and a mat to prove it. A dark purple pair seemed the most sedate, Beth also picked out a white t-shirt with little stars on it, mainly because she couldn't remember the last time she wore brilliant white. It was a treat. There were also training shoes that were close enough to Beth's size and thick fluffy socks, which were amazing after her battered cowboy boots and worn socks with a hole in the heel. 

Beth took her bundle of clothes through to the bathroom. The water from the taps was shockingly cold, they had decided that the house wasn't on the mains but had a well somewhere. Beth knew from life on the farm that really cold water meant a really deep well, they decided they could wash in it without a risk of being polluted by walkers. It was a relief to flush a toilet, although neither of them were inclined to drink the water. 

Beth ran a sink full of water while she stripped off her filthy clothing, then washed as quickly as she could. She felt better when wrapped in a towel and took a look at Mrs Grant's toiletries. The cleanser, toner and moisturiser she found were meant for skin decades older than hers, bur her face seemed to tingle in appreciation. She smoothed a body cream into her shoulders and arms, before deciding she was too hungry to do the rest of her body and got herself dressed.

She almost laughed as she reached the balcony, Daryl was opening a can with a penknife. 

“I thought you'd drowned in there,” he muttered as he looked up. He paused before adding, “You look different. Cleaner.”

She hadn't expected a compliment, but saying nothing would have been better than that response. “Clean! You should try it sometime,” she said with a laugh.

“You cheeky little... agh!”

Blood. Lots of it.

Daryl had sliced into his hand with the penknife, or the lid of the can, or something. He was staring with wide eyes as blood dripped to the stone floor. “That's deep,” he said vaguely and Beth began to move.

From her stack of kitchen supplies she grabbed a couple of tea towels and grabbed his wrist with them, holding his hand up. 

“It's fine...” he said, pulling his hand into himself.

“Let me see, Daryl. Let me see.” 

He brought his hand down, opened it a little and she saw the blood pulse out. 

“You need stitches.” 

“I need stitches.”

Their words overlapped each others. 

“The first aid kit's inside, come on...” Beth tried to hold his injured left hand up, as they stumbled inside. 

He sat heavily on the sofa and she made him prop up his injured hand on the high armrest. 

“You done these before?”

“No, but I've seen Daddy do them...” Her wide eyes were full of fear. 

“You can do this. You can.” Daryl tried to convince her, and maybe himself.

“I can, I'm fine, you can't lose your hand.”

She heard him hiss in a breath and realised how stupid that comment was. His brother. 

The realisation of what she had to do weighed heavy. Without both hands hands Daryl couldn't load his crossbow, couldn't ride his bike. 

“I can do this,” she said as she began to prepare.

“Pass me that vodka,” Daryl asked, his voice a hoarse rasp.

The bottle from the garden shed, found just the night before, had ended up inside the First Aid Kit. “I don't need that, I have proper cleaning swabs,” Beth explained.

“Pass me the vodka.”

Beth screwed the top off the bottle and passed it too him, watching as he took a long slug. “You need painkillers. Of course. Mrs Grant had some.”

“Who?” Daryl called after her, but Beth was running for the bathroom. She came back with half a dozen pill bottles and dumped them on the seat next to him.

“Do you know what they are? I'm not sure,” she said, as he scowled at one of the labels, then another. 

She was trying to stop his bleeding when he passed her a little bottle, she opened it and passed it back, all her concentration on his hand. The stitches had to be small, his hand had to be flexible. Willing herself to be calm, she began.

Two sutures in she realised her patient's head had dropped to his shoulder. “Daryl, Daryl, you got to stay awake. Daryl!”

.

He was so comfortable. It was dark and warm and soft. Daryl couldn’t remember feeling this comfortable in his whole life.

Something touched his wrist, a gentle touch, not a walker, nothing to worry about. He returned to his comfort.

He felt as if he was sinking into the chair. So relaxed.

Another touch at his neck. He didn’t like that and moved his head.

There was a voice in the distance. Nothing to worry about, nothing that he would let disturb him.

His hand felt strange, maybe he should worry about that, maybe not.

The voice was still there, the voice sounded very insistent. Maybe he should open his eyes just for a moment. 

“Daryl, please wake up. You got to wake up, Daryl please.”

He opened his eyes as little as possible. There was a soft light and a golden angel in front of him, that seemed odd. The angel knew his name.

“Daryl, please stay awake. You're scaring me!”

“Sleep,” he murmured.

“No! Stay awake. How does your hand feel? Can you move your fingers? Try, just a little. Stay awake!” 

Daryl hadn't realised angels were so demanding. “Sorry, angel.”

“What?”

He sat forward on the sofa a little, his whole body felt stiff and awkward. There was a brilliant white bandage on his left hand, it was a huge contrast to his tanned, grimy skin. He began to remember, he had cut his hand, then taken something, then things got dark and that's why Beth was panicking. 

“I'm good,” his words slurred a little, but he managed to stand. Beth jumped to her feet and held his arm to keep him steady. “Bathroom?” 

Beth pointed him in the right direction and walked a couple of steps with him, until he seemed stable enough to walk alone. Once he closed the door, her legs trembled and she sank into his spot on the sofa as relief washed over her.

.

Daryl returned from the bathroom feeling much more like himself, the icy water helped.

“How you feeling?” Beth asked anxiously.

“More awake, still a bit confused. What happened?”

Beth seemed even more alarmed at his reply. “You remember cutting your hand?”

“Kinda? You were sewing me up?” Daryl sat heavily on the other side of the sofa.

“You drank some vodka and I brought you the pills from the bathroom. What did you take?”

“You don’t know?”

Beth gestured to the pill bottles between them. “You just handed me a bottle to open. I thought you would know.”

Daryl looked at the labels, nothing seemed familiar. “How long was I out for? Weren’t we about to eat?” It had been light outside then, it was dark now.

“Seemed like hours and hours. I got to get a watch.”

“Okay, we won’t take those again until we know what they are.” Daryl tried to brush off the problem, he was furious with himself, but there was no point worrying about that now. He had more important questions. “How bad's my hand? Can I take a look?”

Beth came to sit on the footstool by his side and touched the ends of each of his fingers. “I’ll change the bandage tomorrow, can you wait 'till then to see? Can you feel this?” Daryl nodded. “And move your fingers... gently! Does it hurt?”

“It’s not too bad, feels like normal sutures.”

“I was so scared, your pulse was so slow.” 

“You felt my wrist and neck. I remember that, but I was too relaxed to move.”

“Well, I’m glad you were relaxed!” Beth’s voice got a little high-pitched. “I though you were dying! I was trying to work out if I could kill you if you turned, but you’d have probably killed me and we’d have been stuck wondering this room forever.”

“Beth, Beth…”

“I even opened the door to the balcony in the hope we’d go out there, fall off and land on our heads.” Her eyes were bright with tears.

Daryl was no expert at coping with hysterical women, but he tried his best. “But we’re okay, aren’t we? And we’ll get our sign done tomorrow and we’ll find our family and be back to normal, well nearly.”

Beth pulled in a breath and tried to calm down. He was still alive, so was she, and they’d find everyone, hopefully, but not tomorrow. “We can’t do the sign tomorrow, you can’t ride the bike with that hand.”

“Yeah, I can.”

“But Daryl, you’ll pull out the stitches and could make it worse than ever. I’m sure in the ‘normal world’ a real doctor would make you wait at least a week. Just wait until the day after, please.”

“Normal world?” Daryl repeated.

“Remember that place where we used to live.”

“Only just.” He admitted, looking at the bright bandage on his hand again. “Lets look at it in the morning or later on this morning. We should sleep.”

As soon as he said the word sleep Beth realised how exhausted she was. Waiting for Daryl to wake had been terrifying, the thought that he might die, that she might be left to deal with his corpse had brought her so close to absolute panic. She had tried to believe that he would wake and might need her and she had to do what she had to do to help him. Her job was to stitch his hand, to try to wake him and now he was back, talking about making signs and finding their family. She was still worried about his hand but there was nothing she could do now, other than try to convince him not to use it. 

A little stiff, she got up from the sofa so Daryl could rest on it. 

“I'm sorry about your new shirt,” he said as she stood.

Beth realised she was covered in his blood. “Maybe one day I'll be able to wear white again,” she sighed. That day seemed far away.

.

It seemed to be late morning when Daryl woke, he had planned to leave and write their sign as early as possible, but slicing his hand open had messed that up. He supposed they had both needed sleep.

When he returned from the bathroom, Beth was sitting up in the huge bed. 

“Good morning. Are you okay? How's your hand feel?”

“Not bad, I'd like to take a look at it though.”

“Sure, straight after breakfast?”

“Could we look now?” He felt guilty asking, neither of them had eaten properly since breakfast the day before, but he needed to see how badly he was cut.

Beth nodded and moved to the far side of the bed to pull on the pants she'd been wearing the night before. She seemed to have slept in a huge t-shirt and went to the dressing room to collect more clothes before she went to the bathroom.

Daryl hadn't slept in anything but his jeans since the dead started walking. He always had his crossbow an arms reach from him too, maybe he could begin to relax a little here. That might take some getting used to.

.

They sat on the balcony so Beth could take the bandage off his hand in the daylight. She was nervous, feeling that he was inspecting her work. In a way he was doing just that, he needed to know how this cut was going to affect him. If it decreased his dexterity, then he was in trouble.

The relief was clear in Daryl's voice when the bandages were removed. “It's clean, it looks healthy. How many stitches did you fit in there?”

“I was sure you would lose a few, so I probably did more than I should.” Beth admitted. “I was kinda hoping the needle would wake you.”

“You must have felt like you were alone, I would've hated that too.” Daryl ate breakfast with one hand, it wasn't as easy as he thought. He had to accept that holding on to the bike for a long while would not help his hand heal properly. “You're right about riding the bike today, but I don't want to delay the sign. How about we get the car going and you can drive us into town? I bet we can find a key, that'll make it easier.”

Beth couldn't help blushing, “Sounds good, but I don't drive.” Daryl looked so stunned, it might have been funny, but Beth was just embarrassed. “I practised in Daddy's truck, but I've not tried again since... everything...”

“Of course, sorry. That's okay we'll do the sign tomorrow. Should still get that car going though. Would you mind wrapping me up again?” 

Beth felt awkward, useless even, but she bandaged his hand again and it was much neater than she expected considering how she felt. She should have asked for more driving lessons, but everyone seemed too busy even before the dead started walking, afterwards there was no chance, with no time or gas to spare. 

“You did a real good job, Nurse.” Daryl brought her back to here and now. Was he being sarcastic? Why did he call her Nurse? Was that all he thought she was? The nurse. The nanny.

Beth was too tightly wound to answer. She just gave him a half smile and went indoors.

“What would have happened if I'd hurt my hand and we'd been out somewhere on the bike?” Daryl asked, following her, he stood in the doorway.

Beth couldn't help getting defensive and snapped at him. “Well, we'd have stayed where we were or had a long walk.”

Daryl knew Beth was upset, although he wasn't quite sure if it was his fault or what he might have done or said. He was at loss how to make things right again, but he know he needed to. In the prison there had been a few arguments that had festered between people, but there it was easy to avoid each other. There were only two of them now, she couldn't avoid him, he couldn't avoid her. He had to make things right, what would make her happy? There was only one place Daryl was truly happy these days, he was prepared to share. On impulse he announced, “I need to teach you how to ride my bike.”

“You're kidding!” 

“I don't kid... But we got to do the boring stuff first. If you lived in this house, where would you put the car keys?”

One minute ago Beth didn't think she would ever grin again, but she did then, “We'll find 'em.”.

.

.

.

**I know it's not exactly in character for Daryl to injure himself, but I needed to make him a little vulnerable, so I let him get distracted for once. I'm writing Beth's emotions as up and down but I'm hoping that seems reasonable too, in the circumstances.**

**.**

**Huge thanks for the Kudos, I thrilled this Fic is doing well in a new Fandom (new for me), so please let me know what you think.**

**.**

**18** **th** **January 2014 ~ FanOTheFang on Twitter and Tumblr**


	6. Chapter 6

**Quick Update: Daryl and Beth have found their safe house, but Daryl has been injured and they are stuck there.**

.

_On impulse he announced, “I need to teach you how to ride my bike.”_

“ _You're kidding!”_

“ _I don't kid... But we got to do the boring stuff first. If you lived in this house, where would you put the car keys?”_

_One minute ago Beth didn't think she would ever grin again, but she did then, “We'll find 'em.”._

_._

The car keys were in the second place they looked. Not in the drawers of the hallway table, but in the drawer next to the door in the kitchen. Daryl wasn't exactly surprised that the car didn't start straight away, it had been sitting in the garage for a couple of years. 

“I'll look at this. Why don't you check out the rooms upstairs?” Daryl handed Beth the keys to the house. “I'm sure it's empty, just be careful, really careful.”

Beth was glad to be able to do something, as she certainly couldn't help with the car. She ran up the outside stairs and tapped on the dirty pane of glass just in case, there was no movement from inside, so she found the key and opened up. First, she checked the only door in the room which led to a tiny shower room, confident there were no hidden dangers she then took a proper look around. The large room was a studio flat, with a small kitchen in one corner, bed in the opposite corner and a worn two-seater sofa in the middle, which was pointing to a little television. 

The small wardrobe had uniforms like the maid wore, this must have been her flat. Beth started her search of the room, she hoped it wasn't the only place that the maid had lived as there wasn't much to see. The previous owner was the same size as Beth had been before the world ended, the clothes were too big now but better than those in the house. A clean pair of jeans, a denim skirt, cute like one she had at home, a couple of faded tops and one t-shirt that was brand new, it still had the tags on. It had been bought in a sale and hung in the wardrobe, no one else had ever worn it. The same could not be said for the underwear, but Beth had won the same bra and panties for a week so she was happy to stuff everything into a plastic bag.

The little bedside table held more goodies. Tampons were a relief, although she hadn't needed them for around six weeks, no woman she'd spoken to had a regular period anymore, but having them she felt prepared. There were also ordinary painkillers, not very strong, but better than the mystery pills in the bathroom and a sealed pack of cigarettes. Daryl would be thrilled, she didn't think he'd had a smoke for a couple of days. 

The kitchen had a bottle of water, a can of beans and a couple of packet soups, but nothing else edible. She took the ordinary can opener, wondering if she dare give that to Daryl too.

Leaving the room she thought of teasing him, asking if he could guess what she found, but he met her at the bottom of the stairs and she changed her mind.

“Got the car going. We can drive it into town, once we're sure the roads are clear. We'll be able to carry more stores then.” Daryl sounded pleased with himself.

“Well done,” Beth grinned back at him. “Your prize,” she added as she handed him the cigarettes. She found it hard not to laugh as Daryl actually gasped in pleasure. “There is something we forgot to do though. The walker's still by the front door. Shouldn't we burn her, or bury her?”

“We've always said burn them, I'm not sure anymore if it makes a difference and a fire seems a lot for one body. Risky with the smoke too.”

Beth waited as he wondered, this was definitely his domain.

“Lets check out what's on the other side of the front gates first, I want to see if there are other houses. We might find a burial plot too.”

.

They collected weapons and Beth put Michonne's jacket over her clean t-shirt in the hope that it might last a day, then Daryl cautiously opened the gates. Just outside was a single lane road and an area that might once have been flowers and small trees but was now a dried, overgrown rectangle of ground. 

Keeping a careful eye out for any trouble they walked around this space, there was a house next door with the same with trees, walls and gates as their house, then the road turned and there were another two houses facing theirs. They couldn’t see into the gardens and Daryl wasn’t about to go climbing with an injured hand but he planned to bring ladders out here and go through these houses soon. It was possible there would be walkers behind the high walls and gates, but unlikely that any humans were there, as surely they would have taken the food and drink from their house.

At one side of the area was an even larger double gate which must have been electric. Fortunately it could be manually operated too, Daryl found the key and took a quick look out to see the road that they had been travelling on when Beth had found the small gate. There were redundant security cameras on the gate and discreet advertisements for the security company that kept the little collection of houses safe. As Daryl locked up again he had to admit, they had done a great job, this place was relatively untouched by the outside world.

“We can bury our walker here, the ground’s already churned up so the digging will be easier. I’ll do that tomorrow.” Daryl held his bandaged hand up in explanation.

“I can do it.” Beth offered.

“How about you help me tomorrow? We should bury our rubbish too and the rotten stuff from the kitchen. But there's no point you getting tired before your riding lesson, do you still want to learn?”

“If you sure you trust me on your bike.”

“’Course I do. C’mon.”

They took some time to wrap the walker in a thick dust sheet from the garage and left her by the gate to deal with the next day.

As they collected his bike, Daryl did have slight reservations about teaching Beth, he’d never taught anyone how to ride, he had barely had lessons himself. Merle had shown him the basics and left him to practice. He’d had a couple of close shaves but Beth proved a lot more careful than Daryl had been at her age. He already knew she had good balance. She would never need to worry about road signs and would rarely come across other traffic. Daryl was impressed enough to let her do a circuit alone before he decided they were wasting gas and needed to have a very late lunch.

Whatever had bothered Beth earlier seemed to be forgotten, she chatted away asking about his bike, while she made a beef casserole using several cans and a spicy sauce. 

Daryl concentrated on making arrows from cane and a plastic container he found in the garage. They weren't as strong as he would like, but they would penetrate a walkers skull, hopefully he wouldn't come across any humans who would need shooting.

While they ate he put a large pot of water on the fading barbecue, he had a coffee and a cigarette after his meal and sat with his feet on the balcony wall. Beth had a weird smelling fruit tea and got excited about being able to wash in warm water for once.

He found it strange, having a moment to relax in and it wasn’t long before he started planning what they had to do the next day and the next, what items he had to find on his mental list, which were urgent and which were luxuries. He also resolved to have just one cigarette a day just in case he couldn't find any more.

When Beth returned from the bathroom he was about to suggest that they make a start cleaning the kitchen, but she looked clean and pink, flushed from the hot water so he changed tack. “Shall we look through the study, see if there's anything useful? A book would be good right now, as I can't do much else.” Daryl unlocked their door with his healthy hand.

“Oh, we might find out more about Mr and Mrs Grant.”

“Who is that?” Daryl asked, thinking he'd heard her sat 'Grant' before. 

Beth jogged down the stairs ahead of him and picked up a framed photograph from the hallway table. “Mr and Mrs Grant. This is their house. They go on holiday a lot. Have you not seen the pictures?”

“I suppose I didn't take much notice of photographs,” Daryl opened up the study and wondered where to start. 

Beth followed him inside, still holding the frame. “See, they were on a cruise ship? Do you think all the little islands have been over run? Maybe there's an island in the Caribbean that doesn't have walkers, or Hawaii?”

“Maybe, I suppose, but I don't think they're coming to save us anytime soon. Please, sweetheart, don't get your hopes up.”

Beth's heart skipped a beat when he called her 'sweatheart', she tried to not stumble over her next words. “No I wasn't but, it's nice to think there's somewhere safe. Maybe Mr and Mrs Grant were on holiday again?”

Daryl wasn't sure what to reply to that, he lit a couple of candles and started trying the cupboards under the bookcases. “Locked. Is the crowbar on the bike?” 

“Yeah, but I bet we can find the keys,” Beth sat at the desk and started checking drawers. “No need to break in, you'll spoil the wood.”

“You know your Mr and Mrs Grant ain't comin' back to complain?”

“Of course, but we should keep the place decent. Daddy had a desk like this, the real old version, but I bet this still has hidden drawers.”

Daryl didn't reply, he was almost waiting for her to get upset after mentioning her Father, but Beth ducked down under the desk. He left her to it and inspected the books until he heard a squeak of jubilation and Beth reappeared with a small drawer in her hand. 

“We have more car keys, two little sets of keys, other stuff, but do you want to try with these...” She tossed Daryl a set of keys and he started opening up. 

“Gun case!” He exclaimed after a few cupboards. “It's locked, lets try those other keys?”

Beth passed them to him and returned to the papers she was shuffling through on the desk. “Mrs Grant was seeing a doctor, she was on medication.”

“Does it say what it's for?”

“No, but it cost a fortune.”

“I bet it did,” muttered Daryl as he got the case open. “Shit, not what I was hoping for.” He checked the gun was empty before passing it Beth.

“How cute! It's tiny!”

“You should take it. There's not a lot of ammo though.”

“I know it's a ladies gun but wouldn't it be better for you to have it?” Beth passed the dainty gun from hand to hand.

“I can barely get my finger in to squeeze the trigger,” Daryl thought the last thing he needed was a gun he couldn't hold onto properly. “Try aim it, it won't be what you're used to as it's so short. Only use it if you have to and only if something's close, at least until you get used to it. No ammo for trying it out.” Beth stood and aimed at the far wall, Daryl had to chuckle, “You look like a Bond Girl! Can I have it back? I'll clean it for you tonight.” 

Beth handed the gun back, hoping she didn't look too thrilled. That was a compliment. A real compliment. She sat back down and carried on looking through desk drawers not sure how to respond, or if she should respond.

Daryl checked through the rest of the locked cupboards expecting to find more guns, if the wife had a gun, surely the husband would, but it seemed not. Maybe he had taken his gun when he left the house, but why go to all the trouble of hiding the keys. Daryl had no idea, but he was sure there were no more guns in this room. Frustrated but resigned he scanned through the books, most of those on the shelves were leather bound, not really for reading, but one of the cupboards had a hidden stash of paperbacks. 

He chose Papillon, thinking that a good film probably came from a good book and he like the idea of reading about a man trying to break out of prison after his time spent in one. 

“Is there a book for you?” he asked Beth.

“Not really, I might look later, not tonight.” 

“Do you need anything down here before we go upstairs?”

“Ahh... yeah. I was gonna try some Champagne, you said there was some.” Beth was looking at him as if she expected him to say she couldn't.

“Champagne? You tried it before?” he asked.

“No, but my Mom said I could try a glass at my cousins wedding, only the wedding never happened.” She sounded defensive as she continued, “I think we should try it. Celebrate the house, we lived another day.” 

“Beth, I ain't gonna lecture you about the evils of alcohol, but we have to go do that sign tomorrow. I know from experience that a bike is one of the worst places in the world with a hangover, so if you ain't used to it, don't go too far.”

“I promise...” Beth's grin lit up the room.

.

Daryl thought he would give Beth a little space, once he locked up their room he took the gun and gun cloth to the balcony while she stayed in the bedroom, drifting between the bathroom and the changing room. She'd asked him to have a drink with her but he'd declined, saying Champagne wasn't his thing. 

He had advised cooling the bottle and she was planning to stand it in cold water in an ice bucket. After a while she popped the cork, he heard her laugh in surprise and thought she might have lost a glass as the bottle fizzed over. That was useful, he certainly wouldn't let her drink the whole bottle. 

As the sun dropped he went inside, Beth was sitting in the armchair with loads of lotions and potions on the coffee table in front of her. The bottle of Champagne looked pretty full, although the glass looked almost empty. She was scowling at her hands and rubbing something into them. 

“Your gun is good to go, I'll leave it with your jacket for tomorrow.”

“Thank you, hope I don't need it.”

“You and me, both. You finished in the bathroom?”

“I just need to rinse my hands,” Beth held up her hands as if they were dirty but Daryl couldn't see a mark on them. “I'll be one second...”

“No rush. Does 'Mr Grant' have clothes in here too?” He gestured to the walk-in wardrobe.

“Not as many as Mrs Grant, but some. Are you getting changed?”

“Probably should or these jeans are gonna walk on their own too.” Daryl went into the small room as Beth laughed as if she'd never heard that before. 

If he had needed a suit and tie he would have been spoilt for choice, but there were no jeans. The best he could see were a pair of black work pants that had hardly been used. They were too big, but he had his belt to hold on to them and they had a lot of pockets. He'd been commando since they'd camped outside Atlanta, but he did appreciate the clean socks and a pair of leather gloves that he would need on the bike tomorrow. Most of the shirts were white but there was one that was dark grey and he picked a dark t-shirt too, it was probably time to sleep in something different.

He got out of his ancient clothes in the bathroom and washed in the icy water. He even used the nail brush that Beth had left on the side, maybe she'd left it there on purpose. The new clothes almost fit and he returned to the bedroom wearing the t-shirt, but carrying the shirt and gloves which needed adjusting.

Daryl was surprised to find Beth painting her toe-nails, he noted she was on her second glass of Champagne. 

Beth saw him looking at her chosen activity and felt she needed to explain. “I know it's silly but it reminds me of Maggie... I can wash those for you when we get back tomorrow.” She watched as Daryl dumped a bundle of clothes by the door. 

“Thanks, but I think I'll just bury them with our walker.” Daryl sat with his book, but didn't open it.

“Are you comfortable in your new clothes?”

“Yeah, they're not too bad... Are you comfortable? That thing holding on to your toes looks painful.” Daryl had never seen this process before.

Beth laughed, “It's fine, better than getting polish everywhere.”

“But how does this remind you of Maggie?” He was trying to remember, but he was sure he'd not seen either sister with painted nails before.

Beth smiled to herself and began her story. “When Maggie was about fourteen she was a bit of a rebel. She sulked because Daddy wouldn't let her wear finger nail polish to school. She decided painting my toe nails would get back at him, then she let me do hers. I was thrilled, she didn't usually let me spend much time with her. I was just her spoilt little sis.

“Maggie was reading a magazine and not taking much notice of me. I couldn't decide which colour she would like best, so I used three colours on different nails. Poor Maggie was trying to look cool and I made her look ridiculous. Daddy laughed so hard he couldn't get angry with her. Painting our toes was just something that Maggie and I did after that.” 

Beth rubbed her nose fiercely and began clearing away everything from the coffee table. She was angry with herself for getting upset, that hadn't been the plan for the evening. The drink was nice, but she feeling a little woolly headed, and wasn't sure if she felt like laughing or crying. 

She excused herself and escaped Daryl's sympathetic gaze by running to the bathroom, where she tidied all of Mrs Grant's things away and tried to make herself feel calmer. The icy water was very effective at cooling reddened eyes and she pulled herself back to the thoughts of everything she had wanted to say to Daryl tonight. 

Not knowing what he thought of her was driving her crazy. She could feel her emotions bouncing all over the place. He was probably not interested and knowing that would be horrible, but better than not knowing. He might like her, maybe, he might really like her and that thought scared her a little too. But she needed to know.

.

Daryl looked up from his book as Beth returned from the bathroom, “You feeling okay?

“I'm fine, sorry if I rambled on a bit.”

“You didn't.” Daryl had liked her story about her family, he didn't have tales like that to tell.

“I suppose the drink is making me a little weird, I won't have any more after this glass.” She promised and Daryl felt a little relieved. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure...” Daryl was surprised that Beth chose to sit on the sofa next to him, there were plenty of other places. “But I can't promise to answer,” he added, just in case.

“Before we all got split up, a few people thought you and Carol were a couple.”

Daryl hid his surprise by saying, “That's not a question.”

“Or maybe that you and Michonne were?”

“Who's 'a few people'?” Now he was having trouble hiding his irritation.

“No one really, it's just what I heard. You used to go out on runs with Michonne a lot.”

“Yes and we used to bring a lot of supplies back for everyone. We were risking our necks, what did you think we were up to?”

Beth's face was on fire with embarrassment, she got up from her seat clumsily. “Okay, I'm sorry. Working in the kitchen and laundry got a bit boring, we were just talking.” 

“Gossiping you mean. Carol's a friend, a good friend we been through a lot together, but that's it. Michonne's great, but that's it. Sorry to spoil your fun, but you would be a more interesting subject of gossip than me.” Daryl heard the sarcasm in his voice and knew he should stop talking, but he didn't. “How do you know that the people who talked to you about me, weren't talking about you and Zach to other people?” 

“That was a long time ago,” Beth whispered as she drank the last little bit of her drink and shifted from one foot to another in front of him. “I'm sorry, I'm just not sure if I know you that well. I just wondered if you were with someone.” He didn't look like he was about to bite her head off again, so she knelt in the seat next to him, tucking her feet up as he looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

“Was there a girl before everything?” Beth asked quietly.

Daryl wasn't sure how to reply, but he wasn't about to explain to Beth his history of drunken one night stands, friends with benefits and other various women who had wanted to add the excitement of a 'bad guy' to their boring lives. He decided to laugh off the question. “Are you building up courage to ask me if I'm gay?”

Beth was so surprised, that the next words bounced straight out of her mouth. “No, no! I just wanted to ask if you liked me.”

“Beth?” Daryl wasn't sure if he had heard her wrong.

The words came tumbling out of her, “Because I like you, I have for ages and I just thought, well, I hoped...” Beth vaguely registered that Daryl was looking stunned, she ran out of words and panicked. There was only one thing she could think of and she didn't think it through, she just went with it and kissed him. 

Daryl's first reaction was to move his head back, but he didn't move away. 

His lips felt soft compared to his scratchy beard. His lips were moving against hers. He was kissing her back. He was. Beth felt his tongue brush her lips and taste her. She let her tongue flick against his and heard herself moan, she had never made a noise like that before. Full of nervous excitement she edged closer to him, her hand gently touched his thigh.

.

**I've been planning Beth's first drink for a while and I was going to cut the chapter off a little before the kiss, but I thought it would be nice to share that moment.**

**As I think I've said, the story is planned out but it's taking longer to write than I thought. I feel like I have a deadline to get a large part of the story done before TWD starts up again!**

**.**

**Huge thanks again for all the support. It's really appreciated. I'm away this weekend so I can't reply to any queries straight away, but I will when I return.**

**.**

**24 th January 2014 ~ FanOTheFang on Twitter and Tumblr    **


	7. Chapter 7

**Quick Update: Daryl has begun to teach Beth how to ride the bike. Beth, with a little help from a couple of glasses of champagne, decided to kiss Daryl...**

**.**

_His lips felt soft compared to his scratchy beard. His lips were moving against hers. He was kissing her back. He was. Beth felt his tongue brush her lips and taste her. She let her tongue flick against his and heard herself moan, she had never made a noise like that before. Full of nervous excitement she edged closer to him, her hand gently touched his thigh._

.

This was wrong and Daryl knew it. She was Hershel's daughter, his youngest, grieving daughter, she'd been drinking, he was suppose to be taking care of her, but not like this. Her hand brushed his thigh and didn't move away. Finally he came to his senses, he turned his head and stood, almost climbing over the arm of the chair to get away from her. 

They both stared at each other, trying to catch their breath until he spoke, “Beth, this ain't right.”

“What was wrong? That wasn't wrong?”

“It was wrong! I can't be like that with you, not after you been through so much.”

“You kissed me back!”

“I shouldn't have, I'm sorry.”

She was standing, facing him now, her face stricken and when she reached for his arm he stepped back. Beth was beginning to understand, he had kissed her, but he didn't want her. Had she made a huge mistake? She took a small step, closing the gap between them but she didn't know what to say except, “Daryl, please?”

There were tears in her eyes, blurring her vision. She shouldn't cry in front of him, that would make everything worse.

Daryl saw the tears and felt a wave of guilt. He couldn't stop himself brushing from one from her cheek, “Sweetheart, don't...”

“Don't call me sweetheart, not in that voice, not when you're pushing me away! Don't call me nurse or angel either! It's not fair!”

Surprised at her temper, Daryl held up his hands and stepped back from her. “I'm sorry... What voice?”

“Stop it! Just stop being so damn nice!” Beth ran from him, she bolted to the dressing room and slammed the door between them. 

. 

Daryl was shocked that everything thing had gone from good to bad so quickly. He had to talk to Beth, but a closed door was a closed door. He couldn’t go barging in there, but she couldn’t stay in there forever either.

He needed some air and went to the balcony taking the barely drunk bottle of champagne with him. He threw it from end to end over the balcony wall and listened out for the thud as it hit the lawn below.

He was trying to recall what she had said, but the main thing he remembered was that he had kissed her. She had kissed him first, but he had kissed her back and that was so wrong. He could taste her on his lips and his new work trousers were becoming uncomfortably tight. She’d kissed him! Beautiful, little Beth had kissed him and he could feel where her hand had touched his thigh as if it were scorched.

The last woman he kissed had been long forgotten, that part of his life had been put away. There were more important things now: staying alive, keeping his new family alive and more recently getting their group back together. 

When he thought about it, which was rarely, he had come to the conclusion that there was no point trying for any type of relationship. Relationships were difficult enough before everything had gone to shit, now they were just impossible. Rick and Lori were an example of how difficult it was and they were together before. Tyreese and been with Karen ten minutes and she had been killed. He wasn’t going to put himself through that.

What the hell was he thinking about relationships for? This was nothing like that, nothing.

Why had she gotten it in her head to kiss him? She had been talking about Carol and Michonne, she thought he had been with them, did she think he was like that? Moving from one woman to another? Did she think that now they were away from everyone that he expected that from her?

The next thought sickened him. Maybe Beth thought she had to offer herself to him or he wouldn’t take care of her?

Beth was probably the sweetest, nicest girl he had ever met, if she thought that then surely everyone else with dirtier minds and more experience would too. Had the whole prison thought he was sleeping around, using their women?

Bleak thoughts were coming too fast now. Had someone warned her about him? In his head he could hear Hershel, 'Bethy, you stay away from that old redneck, he’s great for getting us food, killing the walkers and doing the dirty work, but I don’t want my darling daughter getting caught alone with him.'

.

When he heard the door to the changing room open he went to stand in the open doorway. “Beth, I’d like to talk to you.”

“I... I’m really sorry I shouted at you. I shouldn’t have done, but please, I need to sleep. Can we talk tomorrow?”

Her voice was clearly shaking, was she scared of him now? He knew he couldn’t force her to talk. “Okay, tomorrow. I’ll go sleep somewhere else.”

“No, there’s no need. Unless you want to.”

Daryl thought gloomily ‘She probably thinks I’m gonna run off and leave her.’

“I’ll stay, I’m gonna have a smoke, give you some space,” he said out loud and closed the door to try and give her some privacy.

She had looked miserable, he felt the same as he stared out into the darkness. He broke his new rule of one cigarette a day more than once that night.

.

Eventually Daryl went inside, they were going out of the house tomorrow, he shouldn't risk that on no sleep. Beth had a lit candle in a glass holder on her bedside table, he was relieved that at least she was sleeping, one of the benefits of a little alcohol. 

The sofa was comfortable and he did drift into a light sleep, until Beth got up to use the bathroom, he saw her hurry past the end of his makeshift bed in a huge, white bathrobe.

By the time she returned he was stood at the opposite side of the room to her bed. “How are you feeling?”

“Embarrassed,” she muttered.

“I meant after the drink?” 

“My head's a bit fuzzy, but okay, I suppose.”

“You'll feel the benefit of the painkillers and the water tomorrow.” He nodded to her bedside table, where he had put what she might need.

He gave her a little time to take the pills then launched into saying, “I know you want to sleep, but I got to tell you something, Beth. If I don't, I'll never sleep and I just need to say this.”

“Okay,” Beth looked like she was preparing to have her teeth pulled. 

“You didn't need to do that tonight. I ain't expecting anything like that from you... I don't know what you might have heard about me, but I'm not like that. I ain't gonna leave you. You don't need to offer yourself to me to make me stay.” Even as he said it, it sounded dumb.

“You think I kissed you to keep you here?” Beth sounded astounded. “Daryl! I know you're not _expecting_ anything and I know you're not going to leave me. That's not you!”

“Well why then?” 

“I like you Daryl, I told you that. You are actually nice, I know made that sound horrible earlier, but you are the good kind of nice. And, and, well I had a silly crush on you back at the prison and I suppose I just wanted to know if you liked me.” 

Daryl was still stood at the other side of the room, looking at his feet. Beth wasn't sure how to get a reaction from him. “You did kiss me back,” she said in a whisper.

“Beth, you'd had a drink, you weren't falling down drunk, but you weren't sober either. What kinda douche does that make me? Kissing you back like that.”

“You don't want me at all do you?”

Daryl moved across the room, he was beginning to feel ridiculous stood in the furthest corner from her. “I didn't say that. I just don’t think we should be thinking about this. We just got to concentrate on finding everyone.”

“I'm not saying we should stop looking.” Beth was tired and frustrated, but at least he seemed to be willing to talk so she tried to work out what his problem was. “Do you think I’m just a kid?”

“No, I know your not, I watched you grow up remember. I am a lot older than you though.”

“I might be only eighteen, but I’ve not just spent two years in high school. Living like we’re living now makes you grow up so much faster, just a month like this must be worth years in the normal world.”

“Don’t use that equation on me, I'd be ancient.” Daryl huffed out a laugh and shook his head at the thought. He sat on the arm of the sofa that he should have be sleeping upon and decided to carry on. “I know you're not a kid but you are too nervous though, scared even.”

“Of course I’m nervous. I never… well…” Beth froze, looking down at her bed covers.

“Beth, you can’t even say _it_.”

“I’m a virgin. Okay, I said it.”

“No!” Daryl's voice was so high pitched in surprise he sounded like he had back when he was a virgin. “I didn’t mean that you should say it. It’s none of my business.”

“It is your business. I want it to be your business.” She looked him straight in the eye, her heart pounding so hard she thought he might see it. 

Daryl had to admit to himself that she was making him nervous. She was taking this way too fast and he thought that could be disastrous. “What if we try this and it goes wrong? We might end up hating each other, stuck together in this house.”

“You’re talking about us breaking up and we aren’t together yet.”

Daryl couldn’t help but smile, she probably had no idea she was paraphrasing a sappy song from back when he was a kid. Beth was looking tired and he felt the same. They were not going to get anything resolved tonight, but he hoped that they would at least be friends in the morning. “Lets get some sleep. Busy day tomorrow.”

“But I still don't know where I stand with you.”

I took Daryl a moment to speak. “I’m surprised and flattered and... really surprised, so I don't know. I need to think about it. You need to think about it. Until then nothing's changed, we're gonna find our people and stay safe, and right now we're gonna sleep.” 

.

Beth awoke to a strange sweet smell as a mug was put on the bedside table by her head. Daryl stepped back as she sat up. “Morning, how’s the hangover?”

“Ahh, okay, I think. I’m fine.”

“Your fruit tea is supposed to rehydrate, sooth headaches and settle upset stomachs. It’s a hangover cure in everything but name. I was reading up.”

It was too early for this amount of information, Beth felt very confused. “Thank you. How long have you been awake?”

“Quite a while, breakfast is on, you got five minutes to get up.” He was walking out to the barbecue on the balcony.

“Aren’t we gonna talk about last night?”

“Nope, we did enough talking last night. Today is all business, we have a sign to paint… and we gotta get some powdered milk, not enjoying tomato soup for breakfast, but fruit won't keep us full all day.” He had his back to her and was dealing with the barbecue.

Beth got the message, he was definitely not talking about last night. She looked around for her dressing gown from the night before, it was just by her bed but then she had an idea. She was wearing one of Mr Grant’s huge t-shirts as a night shirt, it was longer than a few skirts that she had once owned, but she had only worn pants since leaving the farm. She decided to leave the robe and went to the door of the balcony. “Mmm, smells good,” she said brightly.

“Really?” Daryl turned around in surprise and saw more of her than he expected.

She could see his eyes lingering on her legs, a thrill of excitement ran through her. “I’ll be ready in a second,” she managed to say then turned to go into the bathroom. All of a sudden she was very aware of her bottom as she walked away from him, was he still watching? She daren’t look back to find out.

.

Daryl’s bike was laden down with provisions for their trip into town, as usual he had his crossbow and various weapons but he also had the can of pink paint strapped to one side. He had taped it up in a plastic bag so he wasn’t risking getting paint everywhere. He would have taken the car, but couldn’t be confident that the road was clear all the way. At least the paintbrushes didn’t take up much space. 

Beth had her backpack and more plastic bags just in case they came across useful provisions, but they weren’t in desperate need of anything and there were three other houses in their little estate to go through soon. He knew she had the ladies handgun zipped in her jacket pocket, it was too small to tuck in a belt, and he was really hoping she wouldn’t need it. Once dressed she had sat and had breakfast with him, neither of them mentioned her little show, but he had a feeling he might recall her long legs a little too often. 

“Am I gonna have a practice run before we go?” Beth asked, Daryl had said the day before that she should ride the bike everyday until she became proficient.

“Maybe not today, it will heavier with the paint and might unbalance you.”

“Okay... but if I ever do need to ride it, the bike probably won't be empty, it's always carrying something. Shouldn't I practice when it's heavy?”

He had to admit, she had a point. “You need to be even more careful than ever, off you go. Let's see what you can remember.” 

Beth concentrated on the bike and tried to put it's owner out of her mind. It felt different as soon as she got on because she had put her boots on today rather than yesterday's training shoes. She had decided the day could get messy so she put her cut off denim shorts on too. They hadn't washed very well, if she got paint, or worse, all over them, she would give in and throw them away.

She was pleased that she remembered what she needed to and road the bike around the top corner of their estate then parked while Daryl caught her up. “Why'd you stop? You okay?”

“Did I do alright?”

“Sure.”

“It is really different with the different weight. I need to try with you on the back.” Beth decided.

“No way!”

“If we were outside and you cut your hand again, I wouldn't be riding off without you, I'd need to be riding off with you on the back of the bike. That shouldn't be the first time we try it.” He still looked undecided, so Beth continued. “Daryl, don't you trust me? You taught me.”

“Just to the gate,” he insisted as he got on the back of the bike. “And careful, if both of us get hurt we'll regret this.”

Beth had anticipated the change of weight on the bike, but she hadn't realised just how close Daryl would be. Even though he chose to hold the back of the bike, his inner thighs were against her butt, if she wasn't leaning forward his body would be against hers.

The short ride to the gate brought a huge change to Daryl that Beth hadn't quite expected, but she realised she should have done. He was hard against her bottom and lower back, he had tried to move back but she knew he had no where to go.

Daryl had expected this would happen as soon as he sat behind her. If he the kiss hadn't happened the previous night, maybe he could have stayed in control but more feelings than he was used to experiencing were filling him. A beautiful blonde in denim and leather, on his bike, was enough of sight to interest him, no matter how much of a cliché it might be. He concentrated on her thick ponytail, but the memory of her lips against his was too fresh in his mind. She had said she liked him, that she had been thinking about him a long while. He was stunned. How had she gone from sweet to sexy in twelve hours? And how was she still sweet? 

Once Beth stopped the bike, Daryl didn't move other than to put his feet down to steady them. Beth sat a little straighter, putting herself even closer to him. She put her head to one side and spoke softly, “Are you thinking about last night?” 

“I'd have to be a machine not to be,” Daryl replied gruffly. 

“I want us to be together,” Beth whispered, while thinking should I kiss him? Should I touch him?

“I'm still just thinking, Beth. Slow down.” 

“But...”

“I ain't no saint, Beth. It would be impossible not to react, but slow down. Okay.”

Beth turned back to face the front of the bike and nodded, miserably.

“Could you get the gate? We got work to do.” Daryl knew he sounded rude, but he had to get her off the bike before his resolve broke. 

He kept his eyes off Beth as she opened the gate and locked up again after he had gone through it. He was remembering all the stupid ways he learnt as a kid to get control in awkward situations. The alphabet backwards was a good one, but his mind was a blank on what came before z. 

He realised Beth was looking awkwardly at him, she wasn't sure whether to get on the bike or not. He nodded behind him, so she climbed onto her usual spot and put her hands on his waist. “That okay?” she asked anxiously.

“Fine. We need to concentrate out here, neither of us should get distracted.” He felt her head nod in reply as he set off towards town. 

.

.

**No cliffhanger this week, although I can't promise there won't be more of them. You've got to trust me, I won't desert them or this story!**

**.**

**Huge thanks for the Follows and Favourites (and Kudos on AO3) ~ Loving the comments too, they are huge motivation.**

**.**

**Next chapter see's them leave the house! It's been a while.**

**.**

**31 st January 2014 ~ FanOTheFang on Twitter and Tumblr. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Quick Update: Beth has kissed Daryl, but he's unsure and trying to slow her down. They are going to paint their “Lil' Ass Kicker” sign to try and find their family. Daryl warns that they should not get distracted when out of the house.**

.

The walkers were clearly returning, not in big groups, three together at most, but more than Daryl and Beth had seen since they had left the prison. They were none near their house, but more as they got closer to the built up areas.

As they reached the town, Daryl kept his eyes open for walls for their sign. They came across one that would have been a perfect spot, but it was painted white and their pale pink paint wouldn't work. Already Daryl planned a second sign in black paint on this wall, so he went further into town to paint their first sign away from it. He decided on the wall on one side of a shop that was on what seemed to be the main intersection of the town.

“Here’s good,” he said, driving into an alley nearby. “You keep a look out, I’ll get painting.”

“I can paint, you're a much better look out than me and there’s four roads to keep an eye on.”

Daryl didn’t argue and he was impressed that she worked quickly and tidily. He would have put the letters higher, but there was no need as it was the eye line of a car or anyone walking by. He disposed of only two nosy walkers and when he returned from collecting his arrows, Beth had painted “Lil' Ass Kicker” finishing off with a large question mark.

“It’s a question?” He asked.

“If I left it as a statement someone might think we had Judith safe. I can’t imagine what Rick would feel like if he saw this and thought we had her, but it was only us two.”

“We’d probably be a disappointment,” agreed Daryl. “Lets check out a couple of shops, we can’t carry much but we might find something.”

“We could try that pharmacy, even though it's just a little one. More bandages would be good if you decide to slice your hand open again.” Beth looked slyly up at Daryl, who was clearly trying to hide a rueful grin.

The pharmacy did not look promising, the shelves in the front of the shop were practically empty but Daryl went straight through to the storeroom at the back. He wasn’t the first to try it, there was no longer glass in front of the shelves that would have held the drugs and not a great deal left. He broke into the drawers of a work desk with Beth’s crowbar, she grabbed an almost full packet of ordinary painkillers, while he took a bunch of keys. He assumed most were for the smashed cabinets but there were larger door keys on there too. 

The back exit led to a corridor with two locked doors that Daryl was able to open, one was a staff toilet with nothing of use, but the other was a small store with non-medical stock. “Right, we can’t carry too much, might be worth coming back here, but lets get a little of everything.”

He started filling a plastic bag with bandages and antiseptic wipes from the top shelves. Beth was checking the lower shelves, she flushed but grabbed a box of tampons even though she had some already, Daryl didn’t seem to notice. There wasn’t anything too useful so she grabbed facial wipes because washing in icy water was horrible in the mornings and dry shampoo, which was a major treat. Maggie hadn’t found any for months.

What she saw next, she should have just stuffed in her bag, but she was surprised and gasped audibly. Daryl looked down in time to see Beth shoving a whole sealed packet of Trojan condoms into her bag. “No! Beth, we said we weren’t talking about this out here.”

“I’m not talking, I’m just taking them.”

“Don’t.”

It was difficult to tell who was more embarrassed Beth or Daryl, but Beth stood her ground. “It would be a mistake not to take them when they're here.”

Daryl was furious at himself for wanting to grab them out of her bag, in frustration he turned on his heel. “I’ll be right outside.”

Beth took a second to compose herself, she sat on the floor of the little store taking deep breaths. She was sure she had done the right thing, after what had happened earlier this morning she was so sure she had done the right thing. The memory came back of him sat close behind her on the bike and she felt herself blush again. Telling herself to be sensible and concentrate, she grabbed a large bottle of vitamins, fastened the bag and went into the shop. 

She’d expected to see Daryl through the window, but there was no sign. Had he said he’d meet her outside or by the bike? To be careful she held her knife in her hand and walked quickly down the deserted street. A flare of panic ran through her as she saw the bike standing alone where they had left it. Where was Daryl? She couldn’t panic, she just had to wait. Would he be back at the pharmacy? She stepped back into the street. There was no sign of him. Had she made him so angry that he had left? No. There was no chance of that, she knew he wouldn’t leave her, he certainly wouldn’t leave his bike. 

Daryl would be here in a second. Beth had just managed to convince herself of that when the end of the alley was filled with three bodies, men not walkers, because walkers didn’t speak.

“Hello Blondie, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?”

As one they stepped towards her, Beth stepped back but she almost tripped over her own feet. She was cornered.

“Don’t worry, we don’t mean you no harm. I’m Andy, this is Buck and Sonny.”

Beth’s eyes flicked to Buck and Sonny, they were older than Andy, who was probably only a couple of years older than her. Other than that all three merged into one another, a human wall between her and safety.

“And what’s your name?” Andy was clearly the voice of the little group.

“Elizabeth,” she stammered, not sure why she used her full name.

“A pretty name for a pretty girl,” Andy nodded and looked back at his companions who nodded along. “You don't need the knife, hon, we ain't gonna hurt ya.” 

“Are you all alone, little girl?” Buck, or maybe Sonny, asked in a fake sympathetic voice that made her skin crawl.

“Yeah, I lost my group,” she said, thoughts were running through her mind, tripping over themselves. He wouldn't ask that if they'd seen Daryl, that was good. Now, how was she going to get away from them?

Was that Daryl? That was Daryl! Had she just seen his head appear around the wall of the alley or was she imagining him? 

She focussed on Andy, the one in the middle, as he asked. “Did you write that sign? The Ass Kicker sign?”

“Yes, that's me. That's what they call me, I was trying to find my group. We got split up.” Beth was babbling because she saw Daryl again. There he was. It was him. She kept her face straight and continued to look scared, that didn't require much acting.

“So the bike's yours?” Andy didn't seem convinced.

“Kinda,” Beth shrugged.

“Real good lookin' piece o' machinery,” one of the men at the back leered, and Beth knew he wasn't talking about the bike. 

Daryl made the universal sign for “keep 'em talking” and took a careful step into the alley, just as the three men were chuckling over their own jokes. He could see Beth had her tiny knife in her hand, the three men had one rifle between them, but two were carrying hunting knives, bigger than Beth's. He knew she had that little gun, but if she drew that, she might not last too long. 

Beth tried to concentrate. Keep talking, keep talking. What about? The weather? “Have you been in town long? Have you seen anyone who might have been from my group?”

“We ain't seen no one for weeks. Don't worry about your other group. You can join us. We'll take good care o'you.” Andy was still spokesman.

Behind him there was a snicker, “So long as she takes good care of us.”

Daryl had his crossbow, but it wasn't useful in this situation. If he shot one, he still had two to deal with and they were too close to Beth. He held his axe in his right hand and his knife in his injured left hand, it was beginning to ache from over use, but he was sure his grip was strong enough. 

Beth decided not to hear that last comment. “The group I was with had more people, safety in numbers.” 

“You just need to worry about the three of us now.” 

Beth saw Daryl take another step and felt a little bolder. “I'm more worried that you're gonna tear me into three pieces.”

Buck gave a harsh laugh, “I'll split you in two with what I got for you.” 

It was the last thing he ever said, as Daryl's axe split his head open. As Sonny turned, Daryl jabbed at him with the knife in his left hand, he shrieked, but once Daryl's axe was free from Buck's skull, he planted it in Sonny face. Two down...

Beth reacted instinctively but didn't aim. She just flashed her knife towards Andy, splitting his stomach. He wailed and bent a little, trying to hold himself together. Her second stab was better, right into his ear. The wailing stopped, as he slumped to the floor. 

There was blood everywhere, bright red blood, not like the dark black goop that came out of the walkers. These men had certainly been alive, their blood shone with life even as they were dying.

“Nicely done!” Daryl grinned at Beth, but then saw her body shudder. She wretched and tried to cover her mouth, but still threw up over Andy's feet as she turned. 

She certainly wasn't the first person to vomit after killing a man, Daryl collected knives and the gun from the corpses and gave Beth a moment of quiet. Once she'd emptied her stomach again, she murmured, “I'm sorry, I'm sorry.” 

“You got nothing to be sorry about, come over here...” Daryl went to the bike for a bottle of water. Awkwardly Beth stepped around the bodies to join him. “Your hand?” Embarrassed she held out the hand that she'd vomited through and Daryl splashed water over it and her jacket to clean her up a little, then handed her the bottle. “Rinse your mouth, then we have to get out of here. They didn't die quietly. There's gotta be walkers on their way.”

He went to the mouth of the alley to grab the plastic bag of supplies that he had left, already there were three walkers ambling down the street. 

“Okay, we gotta go...” He stashed everything in the sides of the bike and climbed on, Beth looked dazed. Totally understandable, but he had to get her moving. He came close to reaching for her arm, but realised a girl who'd just been threatened with what Beth had just been threatened with would not want to be touched. “Beth, please, I gotta get you home. Beth!” 

.

He'd dodged half a dozen walkers getting out of town, but now they were on the road home and Beth was holding on tight enough for Daryl to push the bike. His initial thrill at killing men who deserved to die was wearing off. How was Beth going to cope with this? How could he help her cope with this? He had no idea, but getting her somewhere safe and familiar seemed like a good place to start.

He realised she probably couldn't hear him but he called over his shoulder, “Almost there,” to try and get a reaction out of her. She had hardly moved since getting on the bike. The reaction he got wasn't what he expected. Beth urgently thumped his back, not knowing what was wrong, Daryl slowed to a halt, while looking around for trouble.

As he stopped, she struggled to get off the bike quickly, she got her leg caught and stumbled forward. From his seat, Daryl grabbed her rucksack and slowed her fall, she got her balance a little but still fell forward onto her hands and knees. She was sick again, but there was clearly not much left in her stomach. 

Daryl scrambled to get off the bike himself and went to her side. Beth was sobbing as he helped her up, her hands were red and bleeding, he stopped her rubbing them together and splashed water on them to remove the worst of the dirt and blood. “We'll clean them up properly when we get inside. Next time, you should threw up on me, rather than hurt yourself.”

Beth wasn't really listening and nodded miserably. 

“Do you want to walk or ride the rest of the way? See the gate's just up ahead?”

Beth gestured that she'd rather walk and they set off, with her trying to dry her face with a little tissue and walking very slowly and stiffly. “It serves me right,” she whispered.

“What?”

“I wanted you, but you didn't want me. They wanted me, but I didn't want them.”

“It's not the same Beth!” Daryl replied angrily. Beth stopped and glared up at him as he continued, “It's not and you know it. Or you will when... when you've thought it through.”

“You mean when I've calmed down! Oh, I just need to calm down!” Beth's voice dripped in sarcasm.

“No! You've got every reason to be fucking furious! But none of that was your fault.” His own feelings of guilt made Daryl's anger fade. “If anything I shouldn't have left you alone.” 

“It would have been worse if they had seen you. They might have killed you straight away.”

“Exactly, so they are the bad guys. Not your fault. Not mine.”

“I never killed a man before,” she said quietly. “Not one that was so close.”

“They weren't men. Worse than walkers.” Daryl muttered, while trying to catch a look at her face. “If I could go back and kill them again, I’d be happy to, but now I just want to get you home.” 

Beth didn't reply, she just sighed. She was walking uncomfortably, she really had hit the road with a bang. Daryl wanted to help her but he knew he shouldn't touch her, not after what she had just been threatened with. He walked slowly alongside her and kept an eye out for trouble.

.

Beth knew she was dreaming but she wasn't ready to wake yet. Three vague figures who could have been Andy, Buck and Sonny, were pulling at her, tugging her in all directions. They turned into walkers, like people in dreams do, and began chewing on her. They were eating her back, it was a strange kind of pain, that wasn't normal. She moved to get more comfortable and go back to sleep but she ached, she needed the bathroom, she had to open her eyes.

There was a lit candle on the bedside table, Daryl must have put it there. All was quiet and dark on his side of the huge room. 

He had cleaned up her hands when they had got home, her knees too. She felt like a child again with scabs on her knees and tears in her eyes. Daryl had opened a tin of very plain soup, but she hadn't wanted to eat much in case she threw up again. It wasn't long before she claimed she was tired and went to bed. She heard Daryl screw the top off a glass bottle, presumably alcoholic and go on to the balcony. Eventually she had slept.

Landing on all fours on the road had shocked her body, as she woke she was very aware of the aches in her arms and legs. And her back, there was a familiar feel to that ache, it went along with stomach cramps. Beth realised her time of the month had appeared around eight weeks since the last time. Great. Slowly, she hobbled to the bathroom.

.

.

**Just wanted to confirm that this doesn't get too angsty. That's not really what I write, I promise!**

**.**

**Thanks again for all the comments and follows (and over 60 Kudos on AO3!)**

**I'm so excited for TWD starting up again – Time for Bethyl to begin!**

**In the UK we get to see it about 20 hours after the US so please try to avoid sharing any spoilers in any comments – Thank you!**

**.**

**7 th February 2014 ~ FanOTheFang on Twitter and Tumblr  **


	9. Chapter 9

**Quick Update: After painting the “Lil' Ass Kicker” sign, Beth and Daryl killed three men who threatened Beth.**

**.**

When Beth woke next it was morning, she could hear Daryl moving around, but she pretended to sleep a little more. She wasn't prepared to face the day yet, so lay still for a while hoping for sleep, but eventually Daryl came to her side and left a fruit tea. “How you feeling?”

“I ache,” she admitted, embarrassed that he had known she was awake.

“I opened fruit for breakfast, if you want some?”

Beth nodded against her pillow. “We going into town today?”

“Nah, I figure they'll be plenty of walkers feeding after yesterday. We'd best stay away. Go tomorrow, check our sign and paint another, in another part of town.” 

“Right.”

“I want to get our walker buried and get the rotten stuff out of the kitchen.” Daryl waited for Beth to respond. It took her a while.

“I might try sleep a little longer.” 

That wasn't what he expected, Beth was all about helping out, doing what she should for the group. He decided to leave her be and get some work done.

.

The stench in the kitchen was still strong, it wasn't going to fade. When they had returned yesterday he'd noticed it more than when they had been on the house a couple of days. He opened the windows and the door, then went to the garage hoping to find gardening gloves because even he wasn't prepared to do this bare handed.

The voices in his head were beginning to argue. 'You giving her an easy time cos she's a pretty girl?' 'I'm giving her an easy time cos she almost got gang-raped yesterday.' 'Shit like that happens these days.' 'Well in the old days she'd need years of therapy to get through what she's been through the last couple o'weeks.' 'I suppose it's okay to give her the day off.' 'How's she gonna deal with all this, with only you to help her?' 

“She'll handle it,” he growled out loud. 

.

The sweet smell of the fruit tea made it impossible for Beth to sleep. She sat in the huge bed, sipping her tea and mused over yesterday’s events. She’s killed a man, felt his warm blood on her hands, seen the life go out of his eyes. 

It crossed her mind that Andy was an innocent in this, the two older men may have persuaded him to talk to her and keep her calm. He may have surrendered after Daryl killed the others, but she had sliced into his stomach without giving him a chance to speak.

Should she pray for forgiveness? Feeling guilty, she admitted to herself that she hadn't done a great deal of praying recently. Could you hope to be forgiven for murder? Should she pray for the souls of the dead men? Maybe she should just offer thanks for her own life? A smile crossed her face as she thought “Should I thank God for Daryl?” Without him she would be dead or worse.

An awful thought ran through her mind. She hadn’t actually thanked Daryl! She was sitting here, drinking tea in bed, while he was cleaning out that disgusting kitchen. She hadn’t even thanked him for the tea!

Despite the aches and pains she felt, it wasn't long before she was jogging down the stairs. 

.

Daryl had closed the doors between the kitchen and the rest of the house to try and keep in the stench. When Beth entered she had to pause to get used to the smell of rotten food, mixed with kitchen cleaner, which had been liberally sprayed over the surfaces. 

He was relieved to see her, but noticed she looked awkward moving from one foot to another, “What’s up?”

“I didn’t say ‘thank you’ and I really should have done. I’m sorry, but thank you…” Beth blurted out, then realised Daryl was looking confused, “Thank you for yesterday, saving me from those three.”

“Thank me? There's no need. It’s just the two of us, we gotta look out for each other.”

“I didn’t even thank you for my tea!”

“You reason enough to be a bit distracted this morning. You don’t have to thank me… What you do have to do is explain what you’re wearing?” Daryl decided to change the conversation.

“I’m here to help you clean, I didn’t want to get anything dirty that I might want to wear again.” In her hurry, Beth had picked a bright pink pair of Mrs Grant’s yoga pants and a huge white shirt that Mr Grant might have worn with a suit.

Trying not to smile at the splash of colour, Daryl asked, “You sure you’re okay, you still look pale. Did you eat?”

“I had the tea you made.”

“You need more than that to get through today, go finish up that fruit and do you mind grabbing me one of those shirts. You’re probably right, this is gonna get messy.”

.

Beth worked in pink rubber gloves that she found in a kitchen drawer. Daryl had laughed, saying she looked very glamorous and that “Mrs Grant would be proud,” he was pleased to see Beth smile but then he worried if she would take the teasing the wrong way. Did it sound like he was flirting? After yesterday that was the last thing he should be doing. Maybe he should be more careful with what he said to her? 

It was hard work, both of them were glad to keep themselves occupied. After a few hours the kitchen was cleared and smelled more of bleach than anything else. They buried the body of the walker in the plot at the front of their house, adding the rotten food and the white shirts they had both worn over their clothes to the shallow grave, then decided they deserved a late lunch.

So far cooking had been just heating up tinned food, this time Beth enjoyed the simple process of pasta with tinned Bolognese sauce, she added herbs and dried garlic to try to make it more interesting and was pleased with the results. 

“It’s weird feeling full again,” Daryl said after lunch. “That was really good. Thank you.”

“Would have been better with parmesan,” Beth decided.

“Won't be tasting that for a long while,” Daryl replied absently, while flexing his injured hand.

“Your hand okay?”

“Aches a bit,” he admitted.

“Let me take a look.” Before he could disagree, Beth went inside to collect everything she would need. “I'm sorry, I should have done this last night.” 

“You had enough on your mind.”

Once Beth took off the bandage, they were both relieved to see that the cut on his hand looked to be healing well, he had lost one stitch but the wound looked clean. “It looks good, maybe you could leave the bandage off this afternoon. Do you think you could keep it clean?”

“I wanna check the house next door, so probably not. I think we need to know if we have neighbours.” From his seat on the balcony Daryl could see the walls around the garden next door. The other two houses could wait, but he wanted to know what was so close by.

“Okay, but will you sit still for a little while? You can watch out for walkers.” Beth waved her arm at the view, trying to be persuasive. From their spot on the balcony they had only seen three walkers wander aimlessly by, but Daryl had watched their every step. This time he seemed to agree with her, leant back in his chair and stretched out his legs in front of him, in a show of relaxation. 

“There's something I wanted to ask you about yesterday, and those men.”

Daryl looked surprised, “Go ahead.”

“The third man that I killed, maybe I shouldn't have killed him. He was trying to be nicer than the others, maybe he would have surrendered if I had given him a chance to?”

“I'm sure he would have loved the chance to surrender, but he didn't deserve it.” Daryl sounded amazed that she had asked this. “He was only 'trying to be nicer' so you didn't panic, that doesn't mean he was nice, he was just a tiny bit smarter than the other two.”

Beth still looked uncomfortable. “I thought the other two may have persuaded him?”

“There was no time for that. I was watching them, I heard them when I came out of the store and got out of their way. I hoped they'd just keep going, but they saw you and didn't hesitate. No one was persuaded, they were all grinning at what they thought they were going to do, even your 'nice' guy.” Daryl hoped he hadn't gone too far in trying to convince her. Beth was quiet, looking out at their view.

Eventually she asked quietly, “If they didn't need to talk about what they were planning, could they have done it before?”

“We'll never know, but they won't do it again. There's a chance women from our group are alone around here...” Daryl left that thought hanging in the air.

Beth thought about girls that might have already met the three men, girls that weren't lucky enough to have someone like Daryl to even out the odds. She thought about Maggie who might have met them. Sasha, Carol and even Michonne too. Her feelings of guilt ebbed away. It didn't take long for her to decide, “I'm glad we killed them.” 

.

Beth was impressed with herself for convincing Daryl to sit while she washed up after lunch, although not long after that he asked for his hand to be bandaged up again and they set off to the house next door.

Daryl had clearly been planning, they collected a stepladder and a wheelbarrow from Mr Grant's garage to make their trip next door easier. It wasn't long before they were both sitting astride the neighbour's garden wall. It was clear from the damage to the overgrown garden that it had been walked on recently. Daryl made a sharp whistle through his fingers and prepared his crossbow. They didn't have to wait long before a male walker shambled around the corner of the house. Daryl raised his bow, but quickly realised this was a perfect practice opportunity. “You should try that little gun,” he suggested to Beth. She shot him a look that didn't display confidence, but got the gun out of her pocket.

A female walker followed the male and Beth’s first shot went high. Daryl could see her frustration but as he was about to advise her to keep relaxed, Beth seemed to settle. She let out a long breath and shot off the top of the walkers head. She angled straight to her second target and her third shot was even better, right between the female’s eyes.

“Nice shooting,” Daryl announced.

“Two out of three.” Beth couldn’t keep the disappointment out of her voice.

“Two out of three with a new gun is ‘nice shooting’,” Daryl insisted.

“Thanks… Did you see that?” Beth interrupted herself as a curtain in an upstairs room stirred. Daryl’s answer was to raise his bow, while she aimed the gun again. “Could it be a survivor?”

“Doubt it,” Daryl was conscious that they were sitting upon a wall like targets to be shot at, but despite the movement was convinced there were no humans around. “Anyone with common sense would check the next door houses for food.”

“A survivor who's lost their common sense?”

“More likely a walker who doesn't know how a curtain works. Let's go find out.” Daryl swung the stepladder over the wall so they could get down without risk of breaking an ankle and get out quickly if necessary. They did a quick sweep of the garden and the back of the house, there was a garden shed that looked promising for the barbecue coals that they needed.

Spread over the paved patio by the house were the dried remains of an animal. “Do you think something got over the wall?” Beth asked, more in hope than expectation.

“More likely their own dog.” Daryl pointed out a collar.

Beth winced in distaste and was glad to return to the front of the house. 

The door was as easy to open as the door to their own house was, everything seemed to be neat and tidy inside. Daryl whistled again, inviting any walkers to come and get them, but none appeared. After checking the downstairs rooms and finding nothing to worry about, they went up the grand staircase which was similar to the one next door. Upstairs, most doors were open and the bedrooms easy to check, as they were flooded by light from the afternoon sun shining through most windows. Only one door was closed and it seemed to be the room at the front where they had seen movement.

Daryl listened at the door, whispering to Beth, “Stay back, but keep your gun out.” He wasn't surprised that it was locked, he had to shove though it but couldn't do that with his crossbow ready, so took out his knife and put his shoulder to the door. The walker who had been locked inside was still stood at the window. She turned slowly but once she realised the intruder was food, she came towards Daryl without hesitation. He wouldn't normally waste time or energy dealing with a trapped walker, but this one was a little too close to home for comfort. He used his knife as she reached him and the walker crumpled to the floor.

There were two beds in the room, one still tidily made with a pale pink throw and cushions, the one closest to the door spoiled by the remains of a girls body. 

Beth appeared at Daryl's shoulder, he would have liked to have hidden this from her, but he was too late. She stood shocked for a moment, then left the room. 

Daryl assumed the two girls were sisters or friends who decided to opt out once the adult couple downstairs had turned, they might have even seen them eat the dog. There were a selection of pill bottles on the night stand and empty glasses. The walker must have turned first and eaten the other girl, but then got trapped in the locked room for a couple of years. 

There was a slight consolation for seeing this, Daryl noticed a set of keys on the floor by the bed. Hopefully one would open the driveway gates and he wouldn't have to carry anything they wanted from the house over the garden wall. He closed the door on the scene and found Beth waiting for him at the top of the stairs. 

She looked closed down and tense, he was worried that seeing this might be bringing memories back for her. Of course, Daryl had heard about Beth's attempt to end her own life, Lori had told Carol, and Carol had told him. No one had secrets anymore.

“Let's go check out the kitchen and that shed, then get out of here.” Daryl suggested.

Beth nodded, she would have liked to have left immediately but there were things they needed. It was wrong to run away from four dead bodies and a dog. 

.

The kitchen smelled better than many they had encountered, the family must have been running out of fresh food. Daryl opened up the back door and asked “Do you want me to help out in here, or should I check the shed?”

Beth reminded herself that the house was safe, only filled with the actual dead now so she agreed that Daryl should start collecting from outside and started her hunt through the cupboards. 

This family seemed to have used their kitchen more than Mrs Grant had, the cupboards were stocked with flour, sugar, oats, honey and even powdered milk. Beth was hoping she could make porridge, maybe even some version of flat bread. They were eating so many soups and stews that bread would be a great addition to their canned diet. She took a heavy griddle pan, a battered cookery book and began to piling stocks by the door to add to Daryl’s loaded wheelbarrow.

“No promises,” she said to him. “But I might be able to make porridge tomorrow and maybe bread, but it will be very trial and error on a barbecue.”

He grinned in appreciation. “You know you don’t have to do all the cooking?”

“I know, and you certainly do your fair share, although if I’m not just opening cans I quite enjoy it… and it looks like we have enough fuel to keep us going?”

Daryl had found a good stock of charcoal and piled it into the wheelbarrow, carefully they placed bags of food on top. Slowly, they walked back to their house with Beth carrying the stepladder and making sure nothing fell off the barrow.

Beth still looked pale, and she was quiet again. Daryl supposed there could be many reasons. “This is a good haul from one house...” He tried to sound positive.

“Yeah, I wish we hadn't had to see all that though.”

“You shouldn't feel sorry for the walkers.”

Beth took a moment before her reply. “Yes, but I want to feel sorry for the people they once were. I suppose I got used to killing them when they're at the prison fence or even walking the street, but seeing them in their homes makes me think of them as people or the remains of people. They lived here.”

“But we do need to kill them though...”

“Of course, but I want to kill them for them, as much as for us. They deserve to rest.”

Daryl wasn't quite sure what he thought about that, but as long as she was prepared to kill walkers he didn't plan on arguing. It was his turn to be quiet, and for the rest of the walk back he mulled over what she had said.

.

They had put bottled water in the kitchen sink and filled it with icy cold tap water. Daryl found it very welcome after their afternoon out, but the cold didn't feel too good to Beth who was beginning to ache now she had stopped moving. She was thinking tea and painkillers would be ideal, but that involved walking upstairs and she wasn't quite ready to do that yet. She could see Daryl shooting her concerned glances and decided maybe it was time to talk about her past. She'd heard a lot of women say that your period was a great time to 'take care of business'.

“I suppose you heard that I tried to kill myself?”

“I heard,” Daryl said, taking another sip from his bottle and not prepared to comment.

“I changed my mind, but I understand why those girls did what they did. Being trapped up there like that.”

“You regret changing your mind?”

“No, no, not at all. I realised I did have options. I still had family and we found a life. The prison was hard, but it was a life, something to live for.”

Daryl knew she was trying to be positive, but needed to test her resolve. “But now what? We've lost the prison.” 

“But the prison proved it's possible, so I think we can find a life again. I won't give up so easy this time... I'm guessing you won't either?” 

Daryl grinned, “No, I won't be giving up.” It was impossible for Beth not to grin along with him. 

.

.

.

**Don't know how I managed not to go totally overboard in house details. I think I stuck vaguely to the plot! More next weekend...**

**Thanks again for all the comments and follows, they're always appreciated.**

**.**

**Can't wait to see this weeks TWD – Beth and Daryl by firelight!**

**In the UK we get to see it about 20 hours after the US so please try to avoid sharing any spoilers in any comments – Thank you!**

**.**

**15 th February 2014 ~ FanOTheFang on Twitter and Tumblr**


	10. Chapter 10

**Quick Update: Daryl and Beth stayed away from town after they left three bodies there. They've been cleaning up their house and talking about Beth's past.**

.

Daryl was happy to sit on the balcony with a cigarette and his book that night. Papillon was planning another escape attempt, but the amount of the book he had left proved that he probably wasn’t going to get out of jail anytime soon. The usual urge for another cigarette played on his mind so he went inside, where he wouldn’t let himself smoke.

Beth was sitting cross legged on her bed with a look of concentration on her face, she was surrounded by a couple of books and notepaper.

“You look busy?”

“I’m trying to make a bread recipe from the ingredients that we have. I’m not sure how this will work out, but I’d rather plan it than waste flour.”

“If we take the car out tomorrow we can bring back whatever stores we find.”

“That's good, but I still doubt we’ll ever find yeast that’s still usable, it will all be growing it’s own community by now. Please don’t expect a risen, crusty loaf of white bread.”

“I won't, I'll just be the guinea pig who tries anything.” Daryl left her to her plans and lit himself a candle by the sofa so he could get back to his book.

It was a little while later that Beth came and sat by him. Daryl immediately realised that she was sitting just where she had been when she kissed him, but Beth didn't seem worried.

“I'm gonna get some sleep in a second, but I wanted to show you this. Mrs Grant had a diary that she hadn't used in her bedside cabinet.” She showed him a pocket-sized book with a flowery cover. “I thought I might use it to keep track of the days. I'm getting a little lost, seems like a week ago since we painted the sign, but it was only the day before yesterday. I don't suppose you know what date it is?”

“I could guess at a month. I'm not even sure what year it is,” he admitted.

“Thought not, so I started at the beginning. I got New Year's Day as the day we climbed over the garden wall. I noted when we made our sign and how many walkers we saw, what we found and where.” Beth also thought it would be a good idea keep a track of her period, but she wasn't going to discuss that right now.

“It's a good idea,” Daryl looked at her neat notes. “It does feel like we've been here a couple of weeks already.”

“Tonight's only our fourth night here.”

“So while I was having a smoke, you created a calendar?”

“Kinda.”

Daryl had seen her cell at the prison, so he knew the answer to his next question. “Were you the type that made lists?”

“All the time. At school, I was the one who spent hours making beautiful revision time tables, but never left any time to revise.”

He was pretty sure there was more she wanted to say, he was sure she would spit it out soon. He only had to wait a moment.

“There's something else I wanted to write, but I don't know if I should.” Beth began hesitantly and Daryl put his book down as she sounded so serious. “I'm worried that we will forget people, we've lost so many and we don't have a way to remember them. We don't have graves to visit. I'd like to try and record their lives another way.”

Beth paused as her voice got shaky, but she saw Daryl nodding and was able to continue. “I'll make a record of their name, what we know of their family, what they did before. It could be useful to know where people came from, where they went after everything started? Could you help me with that? I know you found lots of people, you would know them better than I did.”

“I'll help...” Daryl nodded.

“I was thinking about Otis and Patricia, we lost them so long ago. I'm sure you lost people before you arrived at our farm.”

“Plenty. You're right, we shouldn't forget them. I didn't even know Otis.”

“He was a good man, I think you and he would have gotten along. Swapped hunting stories, maybe.” Beth was smiling but she still looked a little edgy. “I don't want to cause any offence.”

“Sweetheart, I can't imagine you offending anyone.” Daryl grinned and watched Beth lower her face, she tried to hide her smile and he realised what he'd said. “Sorry, I know you don't like me calling you that...”

“I don't mind,” Beth said in a quiet voice. She raised her eyes and caught his gaze.

Daryl was uncomfortable with the quick change of atmosphere, the last time he called her sweetheart had been just after she had kissed him. She was clearly remembering, he was desperately trying not to. “It's a habit, I'll try not to call you that again.”

“I only didn't like it, because you were pushing me away.” Her voice was low and sultry again.

“I didn't push you away.” Daryl tried to defend himself.

“You weren't pulling me closer!”

“Beth!” Daryl didn't want to snap at her, but he couldn't stop himself. He stood and walked away, because distance seemed like a really good idea. “We said we we're going to slow down. You agreed!”

“I did and that's why I haven't mention this since yesterday morning. Remember how you felt behind me on the bike? I remember...”

Daryl slumped in the armchair. “See this isn't right. It's not you to be flirting like this!”

“Maybe you don't know me that well...”

“Maybe not.” He kept his eyes on the coffee table, refusing to catch her eye.

“I think we should try and live a little while we can. I wanted to let you know how I felt... It' s not unheard of for a girl to let a guy know she likes him. Before Jimmy and I got together, I told him that if he asked me out on a date, I'd say yes.” It felt weird to be discussing her ex, but fitting at the moment.

Finally Daryl looked up. “A date. Just a date, that wasn't what you were suggesting the other night!”

“Well, it's different now.”

“Beth, it's not that different.”

Beth scrambled around for a solution. “So maybe we should go out on a date?”

“We need to concentrate when we're outside, I told you that.” Daryl was being purposefully obtuse and Beth knew it.

“So you would prefer us to stay in on a date... We could work something out.”

“Beth...” Daryl sighed in exasperation.

She stayed quiet for a moment, then began again, “If you tell me to stop, I will. If you _really_ think you and I are a _really_ bad idea, then I'll stop badgering you. You have to tell me to stop.”

Beth almost held her breath. Daryl stayed still for what seemed to Beth like an age, then slowly he looked up from the coffee table to her. He held her gaze, just for a moment, and he didn't say stop.

It took a moment for Beth catch her breath and say something else. “Maybe we could take some time to be together, kinda like a date but just getting to know each other better? We don't have to talk about anything too personal,” Beth added quickly. She had heard rumours about Daryl's past but never heard him talk too much about it, she didn't want to pry.

“No more talking tonight, it's late.”

“Tomorrow night? We could have dinner together.”

Daryl nodded, or he gave a very slight movement of his head which made Beth believe he had agreed. She was quite amazed, decided not to push her luck and ran off to the bathroom to get herself ready for bed.

.

Daryl was working his way through Mr Grant’s expensive whiskeys from the bar. At least he assumed they were expensive, he didn’t recognise any labels and they were all pretty old, so far they had all tasted great. He was allowing himself just one large glass per night; there was no way he would get drunk. This world wasn’t safe enough to get drunk in anymore and the temptation that Beth was becoming certainly wouldn’t decrease after a few too many.

The drink had helped him to sleep for a couple of hours, but now he was wide awake listening to Beth’s regular breathing and mulling over this ‘date’ idea.

His original plan was to make the date so disastrous that she would forgot all about this crush that she thought she had. He was sure it wouldn’t be difficult; smoke at the table, pretend to drink too much, swear a little, ignore her conversation and tell boring stories of his own. He found it easy to be obnoxious when he wanted to be. It seemed Beth had pretty high expectations, he could disappoint her without even trying too hard, then maybe could get back to normal.

The more he planned how to spoil the night, the less he wanted to. Daryl had never been on a proper ‘dinner date’, why shouldn’t he see how it went? It might work. Maybe not, but why shouldn't he try?

As the room became lighter he went to wait for the sun come up on the balcony, the view was still beautiful, but that morning there was an addition to the view that thrilled him.

Collecting his crossbow, he crept silently through the bedroom but the key in the lock made a loud click. Beth made a slight huff in her sleep, Daryl knew that if she woke and he wasn’t here, she would be horrified. He needed to tell her where he was going. He whispered her name from the door, but she didn’t stir, so he stepped closer.

Why’d she have to look like a Disney princess when she slept? Pale and beautiful even with her bright eyes closed, hair fanned out on the pillow which was still crisp and white.

Why was he thinking about sleeping princesses? In an attempt to keep his brain quiet, Daryl hissed “Beth” a little too loudly. She woke with a start and began to get out of bed, while asking questions and clearly panicking.

As she was half out of bed, Daryl saw a long leg, the side of white panties and the curve of her bottom. The t-shirt she wore to sleep in had twisted around her, showing more gentle contours. He stared for a moment, stunned at the sight.

“What's wrong?” Beth's voice was high pitched enough to shake Daryl, he stepped back from her awkwardly, his hand up to try and block the unexpected view.

“It's okay, it's okay. I didn't mean to scare ya, but I'm going out. I'll be back really soon.”

“Out?” Beth sank back down to her bed.

“I saw a couple of rabbits. Gonna see if I can get one for dinner.”

“Rabbits?” Beth was clearly confused. “Wait, I'll come with you.”

“No, you looked really comfortable. No need for you to get up, just cos I can't sleep.”

“We've seen walkers out there...”

“Not many, I'll be careful. Go back to sleep, you won't even notice I'm gone.” Daryl had to get out of there now, before the temptation to push her back onto the bed became too strong.

.

Beth knew there was no one safer out there than him, but still her heart raced as he left. Wide awake now, there was no chance of her being able to sleep again. She padded on to the balcony and watched Daryl make his way through the overgrown meadow at the back of the house. There were no walkers in sight, no rabbits either but if he said there were rabbits, she was sure there would be. As he disappeared amongst the trees she knew it was pointless trying to watch out for him. The barbecue was cold so he hadn’t even had a coffee, she decided to prepare for breakfast to occupy herself.

When she saw Daryl reappear, she could tell he had been successful just from the way he walked, impulsively she jumped to her feet, waving her arms above her head. Daryl held up his catch in a sort of salute and Beth became aware that she might look like an idiot, but really didn't care.

He remembered feeling the same way when he returned from a run to the prison, it felt as if he were coming home, which wasn’t something he’d ever been used to. People would gather to see what he had found and meet anyone new that he had brought back with him. Although he didn't think any reaction had been quite as excited as Beth’s was now, and he’d only been gone half an hour.

As he tramped through the long grass in the meadow behind the house, he had to remind himself to keep an eye out for any stray walkers because he was concentrating on her so much. She was clearly watching him, but checking on the barbecue too.

He thought she looked like a princess locked in a tower and he had to he remind himself that he was no Prince Charming. Or was she Juliet? Searching for her Romeo but she had only found was him.

As he unlocked the front door of the house, he made his decision. He'd see how this date went, he wouldn't try spoil it, he'd even try to live upto Beth's expectations. Maybe she was right, they should try and live a little.

.

.

.

**Thanks to a review from** [ **ALCzysz17,** ](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/950774/ALCzysz17) **I** **realised what has been missing from the last couple of chapters... Fluff! I hope this chapter had enough to make up for it, I even added a rabbit!**

**I have reminded myself that I'm writing a Walking Dead Romance, not a horror story and I'm really looking forward to writing their date this weekend.**

**.**

**21 st February 2014 ~ FanOTheFang on Twitter and Tumblr**

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Quick Update: After much persuasion, Beth has convinced Daryl that they should have a 'dinner date' to get to know one another better.**

**.**

After their early start, it was a very long day. They took Mrs Grant’s car into town, which was a relief for both of them, Beth remembered stumbling off the bike too clearly and Daryl found it less of a distraction for Beth to be alongside him rather than sitting close behind him. The disappointment was Mrs Grant’s CD collection, neither of them wanted to listen to Michael Bubl é .

The first stop was a DIY store on the edge of town, they drove past four walkers as they turned into the huge parking lot, but they were moving slowly so Daryl decided to just keep an eye on them.

There were only a couple of cars in the lot by the store, one was up on bricks and missing a tyre, others had damage to the gas tanks. The store looked as if it had been looted too. Daryl was hoping they wouldn’t be in there long as they only really needed paint, anything else would be a bonus.

One of the automatic doors had been ripped out, it provided only light that shone dimly into the store. Daryl shone his flashlight around the entrance, there was no sign of life, dead or otherwise.

“Stay close,” he muttered to Beth as he saw a sign for Paint. With her crowbar in one hand and flashlight in the other, Beth had no intention of separating from him in the dark, cavernous store and they moved quickly past the aisles of shelves.

“Daryl, look.” Beth spotted a trolley on it's side down one of the aisles, it was still partly full with a few goods scattered around it. It seemed too good an opportunity to miss. They righted the trolley, which made more noise than they hoped, but it was filled with flashlights, batteries, water-testing kits and two jerry cans. There were candles from the floor that had fallen out of the trolley next to a dark, but long dried puddle of blood on the floor, which Beth did her best to ignore. This wasn't the time to worry about the fate of the people who had collected these necessities.

The paint was just a couple of aisles further up. Daryl dumped two large cans of dark paint and a couple paintbrushes on top of the trolley, he took more then they needed because he didn't intend to back in this store again, if he could help it.

As they reached the end of the aisle Daryl heard the familiar drag of feet and low groans which meant trouble, Beth looked to him with questioning eyes. If they turned around they would be going further into the dark store, probably with walkers behind them. Daryl thought that in front of them were only two walkers, three at most, so he went ahead of Beth who was pushing their loaded trolley.

“Keep going, I’m right behind you!” he hissed to Beth as they reached the main aisle. He faced two walkers who were staggering towards them, one was faster than the other who was dragging his leg behind him, so Daryl could use his knife in one brain at a time, then turned to hurry after Beth.

Beth heard the bodies fall, then footsteps, she was sure it was Daryl but had to check and looked around. She was thrilled to see him chasing after her, but when she turned back there was a walker straight in front of her. The first impulse was to stop, but she decided her biggest weapon was the trolley so kept going and drove it into the walker. The female slumped face forwards over the trolley, but still tried to grab at Beth, who had an awful memory of the walker that had been her mother grabbing at her hair. She let go of the trolley, but kept hold of her crowbar and using both hands plunged it into the back of the walkers head.

When Daryl reached her, Beth was struggling to get the crowbar out of the walker, but managed it with a sickening, sucking sound and a spray of dark blood. Daryl grabbed the body by the back of it's jacket, dumped it to one side and they set off again, quickly but carefully, making their way out of the store.

.

The sunlight dazzled them as they ran towards the car, Daryl took over pushing and sent Beth ahead to open up. The four walkers that had been at the entrance to the lot were making their way towards them. Beth was internally panicking but tried to copy Daryl’s calm as they loaded the trunk, while keeping an eye on the company who were slowly approaching. She refused to be squeamish about the walker's blood that covered some of the packaging, there was no time for that. 

“Get in the back. Driver's side.” Daryl hissed, as the walkers were getting close to the passenger side. He shut the trunk quietly so the walkers didn't get too excited, then shoved the trolley away from the car which rattled and toppled over with enough noise to make a couple of their followers turn in that direction.

Mrs Grant's car was not used to being handled so roughly, but it had been well taken care of and flew past the confused walkers, while Beth was bounced around in the back seat. As Daryl reached the road, she sat in the middle of the seat so she could see ahead. He asked if she was okay and she asked him the same question.

“I'd be fine, if I didn't feel like a chauffeur,” he muttered.

Glad of a little light relief, Beth replied, “Well, you sure don't look like one. You need a peaked cap.”

Daryl was quiet for a while, concentrating on the road ahead, but thinking about their close call. “We’d better stick to the smaller stores from now on. It’s easier with two of us.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Sorry? What for?”

“I’m not that good at this. I nearly got my crowbar stuck in that walker.”

“Only because you drove it in with a little too much force, better that than not enough.”

Beth didn’t look convinced.

“Stores that size are too big for any two people, I only risked it because I thought the two of us could deal with it and we did… so no more saying 'sorry'. Say 'shit' instead!”

“Daryl!”

“I'm serious. Don't say, 'sorry, I nearly got my weapon stuck in a walker' say...”

“Shit, I nearly got my weapon stuck in a walker!”

“Much better.” Daryl announced, as Beth shook her head and tried not to laugh. “It's a release. No need to keep apologisin'.”

“I'll try remember that.”

.

Beth tried not to be disappointed when they passed their Ass Kicker sign and there was no one waiting for them and no addition to the sign. Although she had a little spark of hope, realistically she knew it would be too much to expect for their plan to work after just one day.

As they passed the alley where she had met Andy, Buck and Sonny, she stared ahead. Daryl leaned forward in his seat to check for trouble, but the alley was clear. After seeing walkers outside of the DIY store they didn’t see any in town. Beth painted a new sign on a wall Daryl had spotted the previous day. He kept watch while she painted and then she kept watch while he filled their two new Jerry cans on their way back out of town.

By the time they got home they were both regretting missing lunch and looking forward to dinner, although Beth was a mixture of anxious and excited about the date part of the evening. She thought Daryl might have forgotten about the whole plan, or was at least he was not thinking about it. He put himself in charge of preparing and spit-roasting the rabbit, while she tried to make canned new potatoes more interesting by roasting them in foil with dried herbs.

Beth found a table cloth for the little table they had on the balcony and even put out some cloth napkins along with Mrs Grant’s best cutlery. Daryl looked a little surprised but didn’t comment, he didn't even say a thing when she put a tea-light in a little lantern on the table. 

Daryl was busy telling himself not to be worried by a fancy table when Beth announced she was going to get changed. He hadn’t considered clothing, but decided he would have to do, as his shirt had been clean that morning and he had scrubbed him self free from walker blood before dealing with the rabbit. He smelled of roast rabbit more than anything else, which could be worse.

When Beth reappeared, she stood in the doorway of the balcony, looking unsure if she should step outside. Daryl wasn't able to say anything for a long moment. She had clearly made an effort, her pretty hair was down and shiny, but held back off her face. She had a little black stuff around her eyes, which made the beautiful blue colours pop and a little shine on her lovely lips. Her sweater was looked soft and clean and touchable. She was wearing a denim skirt, those legs again, they looked touchable too...

Eyes up! Daryl yelled at himself.

It was difficult from his position sat by the barbecue but Daryl looked up and told her she was beautiful. He couldn't understand why Beth seemed surprised, surely she knew that? “Can't remember the last time I saw anyone in a skirt,” he added, realising he sounded like a fool.

“It feels odd wearing one,” Beth admitted. She kept quiet that when she had first tried the skirt on she'd felt half naked, even though it fell just above her knees. She had changed her sleeveless t-shirt to the sweater and so she felt a little more covered.

She asked how she could help with dinner, but Daryl claimed he was organised. “It'll just be ten minutes or so... Do you want a drink? I can bring something up from downstairs. Beer or wine, or one of the soft drinks?”

“I'll try wine, please.”

Daryl jogged downstairs, glad of a moment alone to compose himself. Now he wanted the 'date' to go well, it seemed he was more likely to mess it up.

Mr Grant had a large selection of wine, Daryl chose red as there was no time to chill the white but then was a little stumped looking at the labels, he'd drunk more from boxes of wine rather than bottles. Realising it was Beth's first time drinking wine, he decided on the bottle that had least percentage of alcohol. Half way upstairs he had to turn back to collect a couple of delicate wine glasses, as they only had water glasses and a whiskey tumbler upstairs.

“Do you like it?” He asked, as Beth sipped from her glass.

“I think so. I should probably eat first.”

“Good idea... no, you stay there. I'll get everything.” Daryl waved at Beth to sit and he plated up their rabbit and potatoes. No matter what else happened on this date, they were going to eat well.

While they ate, conversation was more about how good the fresh food was rather than anything else. Beth finished first but Daryl helped himself to more while Beth talked about making a stew with the leftovers.

“The first time I tried rabbit was that time you caught two, just before we found the prison.”

“Yeah, I remember that. Ten people, two rabbits. We were all pretty hungry that night.” Daryl thought that he should try to cheer the conversation up a little. “But there's plenty of rabbits out there. Young and full grown, so they're breeding, we'll have loads to choose from...” He stopped talking, realising that breeding rabbits might not be a good topic for a date, but Beth didn't seem to mind.

“When I helped out at the vets, a family brought a rabbit in because they thought she was ill, but she had a baby right there in the waiting room, then four more in the surgery. I got to see it. They were just little balls of messy fluff. It was a bit of a surprise!”

“A surprise?” Daryl had a few questions, but that came out first.

“The parents didn’t know how the rabbit could have gotten pregnant.” Beth managed to keep her voice deadpan.

Daryl crooked an eyebrow as he took a drink.

Beth blushed a little. “Well they knew how, obviously. It turned out the neighbours had a male rabbit and the kids had been taking their rabbit to ‘play’ next door. It seemed that the parents had never explained the consequences to them…” Beth had to stop talking because Daryl was laughing so hard and she couldn’t resist joining in. “We shouldn’t laugh, those poor kids were traumatised.”

Daryl decided he couldn’t eat anymore and sat back from the table, holding his wine which was better than any he’d ever tried. “How come you were in the vets?”

“I worked there on Saturdays.”

“I didn’t know that.” 

“It was my Daddy’s old business, he sold it to Mr Turner when he retired. The practice dealt with farm animals mostly but he had a morning surgery for pets on a Saturday. I helped out answering the phone, keeping the cats and dogs apart, and sometimes keeping the parents and kids apart too.” 

“Did you want to be a vet? Like your Pop?”

“I did when I was younger, but I wasn't likely to get the grades. I wasn't sure about leaving for college either, I hated it when Maggie left, couldn't imagine going away alone.” Beth wanted to be more positive and continued, “After I finished school I hoped to carry on at Mr Turner's and helped out on our farm too, I would have learnt a lot.”

It had never really dawned on Daryl how much she had lost, she was young enough to have had dreams and plans that might have worked out. If the whole world hadn't gone to shit, she could have finished high school. Then worked with her Daddy and this other vet. Then met some guy, smart and handsome, another vet, a farmer, a doctor, someone her family approved of. They'd have married, had kids and pets or maybe taken over her Father's farm. She would have been happy, but this fucked up world had taken that away from her and so she was sitting on a balcony, having a fake date with a fucked up red-neck, who shouldn't even be looking at a girl like her.

Daryl drained his glass and put it back on the table with a heavy hand. “Do you want more?” He asked abruptly. Beth declined, she still had half a glass left, Daryl was guessing she didn't like red wine but poured himself another.

.

Daryl seemed even quieter than usual and Beth wasn’t sure why. She had been talking about her life before, that probably didn’t interest him. Daryl seemed more interested in life after the world had changed. She tried another topic of conversation but wasn’t getting anywhere, and after a moment of quiet, looking at their view, she collected the dirty pots and escaped to the kitchen.

Irritated with herself for not being able to talk to him and hold his interest, she took her frustration out on the few dishes. Eventually, she knew she couldn't hide downstairs and so returned back to the bedroom thinking that she should probably end this whole thing, say she needed to sleep after their early start. She felt like a kid, playing at dating. What a stupid idea.

When she opened the door, Daryl was inside, he stopped as if he had been pacing and spoke quickly before she had chance. “Wind’s getting up a bit, I though it might be better for you in here… Cleaning the dishes isn’t something you should do on a date, I didn’t think.”

“That’s okay, you did most of the cooking and it was great. Umm, I'm gonna get some sleep, it's been a long day.”

Still stood in the middle of the room, Daryl looked at her as if he didn't understand what she'd said.

Awkwardly, Beth stepped from one foot to another. “You're off the hook, this date thing was a stupid idea. I shouldn't be putting you through it.” It didn't help that she heard her voice crack. “Daryl?”

His eyes moved from her, he was looking at the floor, his body almost turned to one side. “S'alright... Surprised it lasted so long.”

“But you didn't want to do this.”

“Would'a been nice to know if I could do it. A proper civilised dinner. I suppose I can't.”

“You were bored. You weren't even talking to me.”

“I was thinking 'bout what you said.” Daryl said, a little defensively. “Neither of us exactly 'chit-chat'.”

“So you weren't bored?”

“Nope.” Finally he looked up at her.

“So, you wouldn't mind if I had a cup of tea and stayed awake a little longer?”

“I'll make your tea and bring it in, it's getting cooler out there.”

.

.

**.**

**Sorry this is later than I hoped but I got caught up watching all the promotion for Still, then watching Still, then watching all the feedback afterwards. I've been busy!**

**I'm so happy that Bethyl is sailing ~ And at least I got the drinking part right, although I didn't think to give her moonshine!**

**.**

**Huge thanks again for all reviews, favourites and kudos ~ The support is really appreciated.**

**And cans not tins ~ Thanks for the tip!**

**Part two of the first date out as soon as possible...**

**.**

**5 th March 2014 ~ FanOTheFang on Twitter and Tumblr  **

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Quick Update: Daryl and Beth are half way through their 'dinner date'.**

**.**

Beth dashed to the bathroom, telling herself it was silly to retouch her make up, but she did run a brush through her hair. When she returned Daryl was still on the balcony making her tea, she noticed that in front of his usual spot on the sofa sat his glass of wine, but there was no sign of the bottle. Ah, there it was, amongst the shelves where they stored their food. It was still half full, so it didn’t seem likely that he had drunk a great deal.

“So what happens at dinner dates after dinner is done?” Daryl asked, as he put her mug next to his glass.

Beth looked sharply at him, was he actually suggesting something?

He shrugged, “Well, I don’t know, do I? First time.”

“First time?”

“On a dinner date… Surely I don’t seem the type who spent my time in fancy restaurants.”

His tone was sarcastic and Beth couldn’t quite tell if she had offended him, but solidarity seemed a good idea. “It’s my first dinner date too.”

“Jimmy never took you nowhere?” Daryl sat and looked up at her out of the corner of his eye.

Beth made herself smile. “I don’t think pizza between six of us counts as a dinner date.” She began to feel awkward standing, should she just sit next to him? “I suppose dinner and a movie is what used to happen. No chance of that now.”

“We can try…” Daryl put a cushion upright next to him, as if it were an armrest. “Cinema seat.” He announced. Unsure if he was teasing her or not, Beth sat next to him. 

Daryl watched her sip her tea and reminded himself that he needed to make conversation, as that was where he had nearly messed up earlier. “Did you go to the cinema a lot?”

“Not a lot, once a month maybe, when there was something on that everyone was talking about.” Beth grinned at a memory. “I used to hide behind my hands at the scary bits, I probably wouldn’t do that any more.”

“We’ve all seen enough for hundreds of scary movies. Don’t think any superheroes are coming to save us.”

“Looks like Hollywood got that wrong. Did you go to the movies much?”

“Not recently.” Daryl would have normally stopped talking there, but made himself continue. “I did when I was a kid. One summer when I was about fifteen, I went just about everyday.”

“Everyday!”

“Well it was free… so…”

“For free… Did you sneak in?” Beth grinned mischievously.

“Of course not, it was all legit. Merle got a free pass cos he was friends with the manager.”

“Friends?” Beth sounded dubious and he didn’t blame her.

“Well, he supplied the manager… and possibly a lot of the staff cos they always gave me free drinks and popcorn.”

“Supplied? Oh…”

“Only pot.” Daryl added, though that didn’t make the situation seem any better. He hadn’t seen much of Merle that summer, his brother was keeping himself busy with his customers.

Back then Daryl lived alone with his dad. There had finally been a shift in their relationship; Daryl had grown. He had grown larger, stronger and quicker than his drunken father. His fear and humiliation began turning into anger and once when he was about to be beaten, Daryl had hit back. Childhood fears had returned quickly, he had run from the house and not returned that night. Years later, he wished he had picked up the belt and really taken his revenge, but the black eye he had given his Dad had been enough. Now father avoided son, the two of them shared a silent house, but Daryl was no longer beaten.

Generally his Dad slept for most the day, woke in a bad temper, late in afternoon, then drank either at home or in the a local bar if he had enough cash. Daryl spent his days in the woods, then late afternoons and early evenings in the cinema with popcorn, air-conditioning and an escape from his life.

“I think I saw every film that came out that summer. Good and bad.”

“On your own?” Beth had moved the cushion that had been acting as an armrest on to her knee and she'd turned around in the seat to watch him talk. She put her head to one side expectantly. 

“Not always… I saw all the usual blockbusters that everyone sees but they used to do specials too, old movies and that kinda thing. They had a Shakespeare Season that I was talked into seeing.”

“Really? Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.” Beth apologised quickly, as she had sounded a little too amazed.

“Don’t worry about it, I was pretty surprised too. Some of them were good, I didn’t mind being a Guinea Pig and seeing something different.”

“Could you follow the story? I tried to read Romeo and Juliet but it was pretty hard work.”

“Ah, it’s probably easier to understand when someone’s saying it, the first one I saw was really old and overacted, so I could work out what was goin’ on. I saw Romeo and Juliet, didn’t like it, both of them dying at the end for no good reason. They could have just left their families or somethin'…”

Beth tried not to smile at Daryl's critique, “Which did you like?”

“Macbeth, I suppose. My friend told me Macbeth was this guy who wanted to be king, so I thought he’d be the hero but then these witches were on first. That was real confusing for a while, but I liked it.”

“Your friend?”

“Umm, yeah. Nikki, she worked there, talked me into seeing stuff…”

“You were her Guinea Pig?”

“I suppose.”

“You’re looking all embarrassed…”

“Well, we kinda went out.” Daryl muttered, going out was probably an exaggeration, he spent a lot of time at the room she rented close to the cinema.

“Was she pretty?” Beth hoped she didn’t sound too jealous, but she was beginning to worry that this story was going to be a memory of his long lost love.

Daryl’s head moved in a minute nod. “Her name might not really have been Nikki, but she was a fan of Motley Crue so she might have just borrowed that name.”

Beth really didn’t know what 'Motley Crue' was so she was a little confused by that, but something else crossed her mind. “You said you were fifteen? How old was she?”

He almost refused to answer, but it was his fault for starting this tale so he shrugged, “About nineteen. She didn’t know how old I was though.” He added as if defending her.

Beth had to admit to herself that she was shocked. How much of a relationship had they had? “Were you together long?”

“About a month or so.”

“Oh, not long then,” Beth said with a little relief in her voice, while Daryl tried not to cringe that his longest relationship had been dismissed so easily.

“Aren’t you gonna ask what happened? Might as well embarrass me totally…”

“You don't have to. When I said 'get to know each other' I didn't really mean spill everything.”

“Never been accused of talking too much before... and I suppose I shouldn't be talking about old girlfriends on a date.” Daryl watched as Beth pressed her lips together and looked down at the cushion on her knees. “The rest of the story is about Merle really...”

“Merle?”

“Promise you won't laugh?” Beth hummed in agreement, so Daryl carried on. “I hadn't seen him for a while, but he showed up at the cinema. He had some cash so took me out for a burger. We used to catch up sometimes. I was full of myself, told him about my girl.”

Beth had told Maggie about her boyfriends, but she hadn't realised brothers would talk about this stuff too. “Wasn't he shocked? You were young?”

“Hell no! He was proud of me. He always swore he lost his virginity at thirteen, so he thought I was runnin' late. Then he asked who she was... turns out he already knew Nikki...”

“Knew her?”

“Knew her...” Daryl almost laughed himself at Beth's wide eyes and dropped jaw.

“No! Surely he was lying... just teasing you?”

“I saw his face when I said her name, he looked as shocked as you did for a second. She was a customer of his sometimes, he gave her a 'good friends' discount.”

Beth was mortified. “Daryl, I'm so sorry.” She put her hand on his forearm, but he shrugged. “Did you see her again?”

“Not for a while... I went to the cinema a few days later. It was raining so I wanted to get inside, and thought I should probably face her. She came and sat with me, but I told her I'd seen my brother and told her who he was. She hadn't realised. She left. I had to watch The Tempest on my own, not a fan of that one either.” Daryl shrugged uncomfortably in his seat. “After his surprise Merle found it hilarious, he made sure most of the town knew. When I got back to school I was famous for a while, at least the boys were impressed.”

“What happened to her?”

Daryl shrugged, “She took off. Always wanted to go to Hollywood an' be an actress, or a groupie, or work in a proper theatre. Maybe she did that. Suppose it doesn't matter what she did, she'll be dead now like everyone.”

“Not everyone, we're still here.”

“Hmm.” Daryl finished off his wine.

“I do that though. I was thinking about Mr Turner earlier, the vet I used to work for?” Daryl nodded, as she continued. “His wife was working at the hospital and he went to look for her when everything started getting bad. I know they probably didn't, but I still wonder if they made it?”

“Hospital had to be one o' the worse places to be.”

Beth let her head sink back onto the sofa. She had a lot to think about, but her head just wasn't up to it tonight.

“You tired?”

“Yeah, I suppose,” she replied. “Was woken up too early by a rabbit hunter... Worth it though. Great to have fresh food.” Beth stood stretching a little. She definitely needed sleep but wasn't sure about leaving him yet. “I had a good time tonight, in a weird way.”

Daryl stood too and made some noise that was best described as a grunt. Beth let her head fall to one side and waited, and waited some more.

“This is where you tell me you had a good time too.” More waiting. “Or maybe ask me on another date? Maybe? Daryl?”

“This is where you give a man chance to say what he wants to say.” Daryl couldn't stop himself snapping at her.

“Oh!” Beth blushed and looked at the floor, almost hoping it would open up and swallow her.

It took a moment, but eventually Daryl bent closer and with his lips close to her ear said, “I had a good time too. Weird... Could I see you again tomorrow night?”

“I don't have any plans I can't cancel,” Beth tried to be coy, but she was grinning too much. She only had to turn her head slightly to kiss his cheek. She wasn't entirely surprised when he took a step back.

“Get some sleep,” he muttered.

She decided to do as he said, it was late, tomorrow night was their second date, she could be patient.

.

Beth slept better than she thought she would and when she awoke, Daryl didn’t seem to have been awake long either. At breakfast he talked about their plans for the day, not about the date last night or the date tonight. She took his cue and they planned a trip to town to check their signs, then an afternoon checking the two other houses in their development. Neither of them liked the idea of trapped walkers being too close.

They only saw three walkers in town, Daryl shot a bolt through the middle one, then they took care of one each with his knife and her crowbar. Daryl was beginning to worry that these trips could get monotonous, as well as demoralising, because there was no indication that anyone had seen their Ass Kicker signs.

The mood of the trip improved when they found a small supply of powdered eggs and other food in a small  café, the place hadn't been looted, possibly because it was on the first floor above a shop. Beth also grabbed a huge pepper mill, saying that they would need to use lots to get the eggs to taste reasonable.

After unloading the car, the next job was to collect the step ladders and wheelbarrow to call on the neighbour's houses. The first was a disappointment, the house seemed like it was being prepared for new owners. There were no personal possessions, just a few items of new furniture still wrapped in plastic. In the unfinished kitchen, they found a tool box and two plastic bottles of water. As they hadn't found keys for the garden gates Daryl decided not to take the toolbox over the wall, it was certainly too large to carry on stepladders.

They moved on to the next house hoping for more useful finds but the same amount of walkers. There was no welcoming committee in the garden and the front door was locked, but easily opened. Much like their house, the shutters were closed and they needed flashlights to look around.

There was a body in the lounge, a woman with a gun in her hand and most of her brain on the back of her armchair. Beth kept watch in the hall while Daryl collected the gun, she heard him grumbling that the woman had used the last bullet.

The kitchen proved that she had been in the house a while; no food, no water. Daryl was grumbling again, but Beth was relived there was no trouble, they were not desperate for food yet, but she did understand Daryl's need to collect all they could.

Up another fancy staircase they went, onto a landing similar to the one they were used to. Most doors were open and they proved that this had once been a family home with at least three children. Beth had to assume their mother was the woman who had ended her life downstairs. It wasn't difficult to guess that she had lost her family and trying to survive alone in the house had been too much for her.

The one set of doors that were closed were the double doors of the Master Suite, Daryl tried the handle and found the door unlocked. There was a slight sound from inside, neither of them was totally sure they heard it.

“Could you keep your light up?” Daryl asked as he prepared his bow, held it to his shoulder and opened the doors. Sunlight streamed in from the patio windows and Daryl automatically screwed his eyes closed, trying to see ahead. He was attacked from below. He staggered awkwardly to one side, what he saw clinging to his leg made him crash into the door and he ended up on the floor.

The child walker, the little boy clinging to his thigh, landed heavily with him.

Dazzled by sunlight too, Beth paused for a second before she dropped the flashlight and fell to her knees, pulling the walker off Daryl. Horror ran through her as the child's tiny hands reached to grab at her and she knew what she had to do. Her crowbar slipped easily into the young skull with little resistance.

Beth sat back awkwardly in the doorway, her legs tangling with Daryl's, as he tried to get to his feet and check there was no more danger. He got as far as his hands and knees, but realised the child had been alone and sat back on his heels, trying to steady his breathing. The boy had died in this room, while his mother had gone downstairs to opt out, whether she saw what happened to the boy or not, didn't really matter.

Beth's quiet, panicked voice brought back his alarm. “Daryl! There's blood on your leg!”

He didn't feel pain, but stuck out his leg to check. There was no damage to the dark work trousers, the blood was from the walker. “He's hardly got no teeth, it's his blood. Didn't bite me. Close though...”

Daryl stood, feeling shakier than he would ever care to admit and went to the balcony for fresher air. The doors were open, curtains shifting in the breeze, he was glad to get out there and take a breath. It was a while before Beth joined him, she looked as shaky as he felt.

“Thank you. That can't have been easy,” he said quietly.

“No 'thank yous' remember? We gotta look out for each other. Wasn't that what you said?”

Daryl hummed, he wasn't sure.

Beth copied him and leant on the balcony wall, looking out at the trees. “I haven't seen a child like that before.”

“There ain't that many of 'em. Suppose they normally get eaten before they turn.” Daryl looked down in time to catch Beth wince, he realised he'd probably said the wrong thing again.

“The boy's at peace now. I'm glad I did it. I wish I hadn't seen him, and I wish I didn't have to do it, but I'm glad it's over for him now.”

“He was a walker, not a boy.” Daryl said, trying not to upset her, but wanting to be clear.

“He was a boy once, so it's right that his body is resting now.” Beth sounded so determined that Daryl couldn't argue with her. What did he know about right from wrong anyhow? So long as she was prepared to kill walkers, he remembered that was all that mattered.

.

“It's good to be home,” Beth tried to smile, as she unlocked their front gates.

“You call this place home now?”

“You do too.”

Daryl couldn't remember a specific time, but she was probably right. This fancy house and it's crazy decorations felt like home after only a few days here.

“I'm gonna get that stew started and lay the table,” Beth sounded happy again, but Daryl thought he heard a strain in her voice too.

“I know I asked, but we don't have to do this date thing, after today, we can just forget about it.”

“No! No, we can't.” Beth had reached the front steps and was looking down on him, with fire in her eyes. Her voice cracked as she continued. “After today we need to do this 'date thing' more than ever. I can't just sit quiet tonight. We need to talk, we need to live. I know talking's not your thing but you gotta help me on this. I can't be thinking about that boy and his mom. Just talk to me, any old story. Please.”

Daryl decided now was not the time to argue with her.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So the thing that this got right compared to canon was 'Big House with Flowery Wallpaper' and Daryl said he wanted to stay there!**

**It's not what he's looking for, but I want Daryl to have nice things for once in his life, and Beth is nice.**

**I do promise that no one is kidnapping her. I'm still trying not to stress about that!**

**.**

**Spoiler Alert: From now on this is most definitely 18+ … Thank you for reading but if you are under 18 or if lemons are not your kinda thing, then this is as far as you should go.**

**For anyone desperate for lemons try one of my other fics!**

**I'm just realising that this will be my first All Human smut which is lightly alarming, but it has been in my head since Christmas, so I'm sure I'll cope.**

**.**

**Thanks again for reviews and follows and kudos – all are much appreciated and help me to keep going.**

**.**

**13 th March 2014 ~ FanOTheFang on Twitter and Tumblr**


	13. Chapter 13

**Quick Update: It's time for their second date...**

**.**

Beth insisted that Daryl let her prepare their rabbit stew and shooed him off the balcony so she could concentrate. She said she would try white wine and that her mom drank it occasionally with tonic, Daryl didn't approve of watering down drinks, but it seemed a good thing for her to try, so he made sure some was chilling in the icy tap water.

Once he cleaned the gun he had collected from the neighbour, he was a little at a loss for something to do. He decided it was time he tidied himself up, he raided Mr Grant's side of the wardrobe and found dark suit pants that he would never normally wear, but he needed something to put on while he tried to clean off his usual work pants. The pale blue shirt he found wasn't really him either, but he took the sleeves off anyway and carried his new things into the bathroom.

Feeling a foolish, he trimmed his beard just a little. There was not much he could do to his hair without hot water, but he cleaned off his work pants, then once dressed, put them over the armchair to dry off.

Beth looked up and smiled as he went outside. “Hey, you look smart.”

“Won't last too long,” Daryl muttered.

It was clear that what she hoped to be a compliment had made him feel awkward, so decided not to carry on with that subject. “I'll get changed and then we can eat.”

.

Beth chose her denim skirt again and a sleeveless t-shirt that was a little more daring that the night before. She put on a little make-up but admitted defeat with her hair and tied it in a thick braid.

Daryl didn't say anything when she went out to the balcony, but she saw that he definitely looked and he definitely tried to hide a smile. She asked him to pour the drinks, while she plated up bowls of stew.

The first part of their meal was much like any other. Safety, food and water were the highest priorities and so the top topics of conversation, but they had all three in good supply. Daryl moved on, “We got the urgent stuff covered, is there anything you'd _like_ to look for?”

“Not really,” Beth lied. She didn't want to admit to her first thought.

Daryl shrugged, “We got time to kill. Doing something will make it go faster.”

“Honestly, I'd love a bath. Doesn't even have to be scorching hot, but just warm enough that I can wash my hair and some clothes after.”

“We could aim for that, even my hair needs washing.” Daryl noticed Beth trying to hide a grin. “Well, there's more of it than ever.” He added, totally deadpan and saw her shoulders shake a little as she tried not to laugh. He remembered the larger gas barbecue in the garage and thought they could get enough hot water, if he could get that to work. If he could keep it a secret, he could surprise her with it.

.

They ate, cleared away and sat in what had become their usual positions on the sofa. Daryl knew what he wanted to talk about. “Are you still planning on writing about our people? The ones we lost?”

“I've started a list and made a few notes.”

“One person you need to write about is Jenner. He was the last man left at the CDC. A doctor.”

“He's the one who told Rick that we would all turn? That's pretty much all I know of him.”

Daryl wasn't surprised, they didn't often spend time reminiscing. He told Beth about their arrival at the CDC, how Jenner had almost kept them locked out but eventually let them in for one night of food, drink, hot water and air-conditioning. “After weeks camping and driving even I was glad of some home comforts. That's the last time I was properly drunk, felt great!”

“Even the next morning?”

“Ahh, I know how to drink. Keep eating and stick to a good whisky. Hair of the dog helps. No matter how bad I felt, I couldn't have gotten worse than Glenn, he was a mess that morning.”

“I bet you teased him.”

“Of course I did! But we were all a mess when Jenner finally announced that the building was in charge and gonna blow us all up.” Daryl had to back track his story to explain to Beth how they were all trapped. He continued, “It's one thing to die fighting, but to be blown to jelly just because we were stuck in some office block with every disease there ever was.” he shook his head at the thought.

It took a moment for Daryl to realise Beth was looking upset, despite knowing the outcome of his story. She put a gentle hand on his forearm and looked at him with those big, beautiful eyes. He felt he needed to concentrate to get back to telling the tale. “Ahh... Me and Shane were losing it. We got a pair of axes and started whaling on the doors, but somehow Rick convinced Jenner to open them. I thought we were free, we even stopped to get our shit on the way, then we came to the front doors and couldn't open 'em up.

“It was chaos all over again. There was a huge window by the doors that we though we'd get through but our axes didn't even chip the glass. We'd make lousy lumberjacks. Once we gave in with the axes, T-Dog even tried a chair. We were dumb enough to step back and let him!”

Beth slapped his arm, just a little. “This is serious, stop trying to make me laugh!”

“It's kinda funny now... Damn, Shane even tried his shotgun, bullets could have gone anywhere. They did make a dint a least.”

“So, how did you get out?”

“Carol had a hand grenade.”

Beth laughed again at his unlikely reply.

“I don't know where she got it from, but Rick knew. We all went running for cover and he blew out the window.” Daryl hesitated as he realised Beth's hand had slipped down to hold his, it felt so warm. “We got out... Building went up in a ball of flame and we drove away.”

Daryl shrugged and Beth squeezed his hand. “And then you found us?”

“Eventually, yeah...” He went quiet as he watched her hand, her slender fingers weaving between his. There was a small scratch on the back of her hand, a graze on her thumb and slight rough spots on her palm. He guessed her hand had once been perfectly soft and smooth, but he thought it still looked graceful.

Daryl could not remember a time when he had sat holding hands. He glanced up to her face and realised she was watching him, watch their hands. She gave him a shy smile. “I enjoyed this date too...”

“Good,” Daryl barely mumbled the word.

“I think kissing is allowed on a second date,” her words were bold, but Beth was uncomfortable about making the first move this time. Full of his own doubts, Daryl moved slightly closer and Beth placed a chaste kiss near his mouth, not even on his cheek. They were both still, their lips almost touching. At the same moment they inched forward, the kiss was gentle at first, full of nerves from the two of them.

Daryl wasn't sure how the kiss moved from careful to intense. Beth moved closer or he might have pulled her closer and she was sitting across his knee. Lips locked together. Tongues tangling together.

He was finding concentrating difficult. Carefully, he kept one hand on her back, his other across her calves, but his cock was not as easy to control. Beth's pretty fingers were now touching his face, stroking his neck, even scratching a little. He like that. He liked the happy little noises she was making too.

There was distinct pressure against his aching cock from the side of her thigh, her fingers grazing lower to his neck and chest. She slipped open the top button of his shirt, her fingers creeping inside, about to explore.

Daryl shook his head and turned from her a little, not quite understanding Beth reached to his face again, trying to place her lips back to his. “No,” he muttered.

“Daryl?”

“Go get some sleep.”

“What? Why? Don't push me away...”

Daryl struggled to come up with a reason that he could tell her. “You ain't ready!”

“I am ready... and you are too.” Again she pressed her outer thigh against his hardness, but this time he did push her away. He shoved her feet to the floor and stood. She yelped and he thought for a second that he had hurt her, but realised she had just cried out in surprise. She stayed on the sofa looking up at him, her eyes filled with hurt.

“Go get some sleep,” he muttered again.

“Please, don't order me around,” Beth spoke quietly. He was angry, but she still hoped she could resolve this. She was sure his reason for stopping wasn't because he thought she wasn't ready, but she didn't know what the real reason was. “Can we talk?”

“Done talkin',” was Daryl's only response. He didn't direct the words at her, but at the carpet.

It took a moment but Beth realised he wasn't angry, he was embarrassed. Why was he ashamed? She could understand if he had gotten aroused at the wrong time, but this was the perfect time. She stood and tried to take his hand, but he pulled away. It seemed like he was too defensive to talk to now. She could wait, she would try again.

.

Daryl stood on the balcony gripping the rough stone wall, it was cold and uncomfortable, especially to his injured hand, but he was hoping a little discomfort could take his mind off Beth. She had done as he asked and was now in the huge double bed behind him. Although he wasn't entirely sure she was sleeping, as he'd closed the glass doors and he hadn't wanted to look around too often, no matter how tempted he was.

A couple of walkers wandered past, far away from the house and no danger to them. It was a shame, he would quite like to fight right now. Those walkers would be easier to deal with than his thoughts about Beth.

Over and over he had claimed that he wasn't afraid of nothin', but he had found someone who scared him. A beautiful blonde, with a kind heart, ready smile and more balls than him, who for some reason believed she wanted him. He knew now that he wanted her and nothing scared him more, because it wouldn't last and he knew he couldn't handle losing her. In this world, life was short and the chances of two people staying alive and together was slim. Even before the change he was not the right sort of man to have an actual relationship with a woman as good as Beth. He had done all this thinking before and had almost resolved to try and make this work with her, but now he had to admit to himself that he was too scared to try.

Damn, he had even told her that it was her fault, that she wasn't ready, when it just him being a coward. He wondered if she had realised he was lying.

A quick look over his shoulder told him she had moved, she had her back to him and was facing the candle she used as a night light on the furthest bedside table.

He could slide into the bed beside her, would she want that? Would he dare? Long legs, gentle curves, soft lips and exploring fingers all waiting for him.

No. He couldn't do that.

His familiar ache returned and he was sure he was looking like a horny teenager again. He would never sleep tonight.

He could hear his brother's voice loud and clear in his head. “Darlina, if you ain't gonna fuck the girl, at least you could have a decent wank thinking about her...”

“No...” He actually said the word out loud. Fortunately only the night sky heard him.

.

Beth was surprised that she had slept at all, but it hadn't been for long. She took a quick peak over her shoulder and realised Daryl was still on the balcony. Was he gonna stay out there all night?

She did try to sleep again, but his kisses kept invading her mind. Her center felt tight and she ached for him. Maybe she could resolve the issue herself? She quickly had to remind herself that she didn't do that. And she certainly wasn't about to touch herself when Daryl was just the other side of a glass door. She felt her face get hot at the thought, she squeezed her knees and thighs together and remembered another time when she had done much the same thing.

Judith was barely a month old and Beth had a difficult time settling her one night. The baby was clean, fed and winded but damn cranky. Beth had been sitting on her bunk rocking her, rubbing her stomach, feeling too stressed and sleepy herself to sing a lullaby.

Daryl appeared at her cell door with a black plastic bag full of 'stuff for Lil' Ass Kicker', Beth had known he had been on a run and was a little flustered at his arrival. He'd asked to hold Judith and Beth handed her over with an awkward linking of arms. Judith had squawked at the change, then settled as Daryl sat on the bunk and told Judith about the formula he had got and the dress he had found for her. He seemed to relax as he held the baby, she had that effect on a lot of the survivors. Eventually Judith's eyes closed, Daryl put her in the box they were using as a cradle and nodded 'good night' as he left.

Beth remembered feeling the same that night as she did now, that night she had tried to ease her own ache. It felt good, she remembered that, then it had felt too good and she'd stopped for fear of making a noise. People did that in the privacy of their cells, but everyone heard. Back then Beth couldn't bare the thought of anyone hearing any involuntary sound from her.

She sat up in the king-sized bed, pushing the duvet off her arms, hoping to cool down and calm down. She lit a couple more candles on either side of the bed, thinking she could write in her little diary to relax her a bit. Then she saw Daryl look around and quickly look back.

Maybe he would talk a little now? Surely she should at least try to persuade him to come inside.

She swung her legs out of bed, her feet landing next to the thick towelling robe she used. It was an impulse decision, maybe a bad one, but she chose to go outside in just the large t-shirt she slept in.

.

Daryl turned as he heard the door open and saw Beth standing awkwardly in the doorway. She was wearing that huge t-shirt again, long bare legs caught his eye, but he was distracted by her pretty feet with the red polish still shining.

“When are you gonna come inside, Daryl? You need some sleep.”

Daryl only vaguely heard her, he was remembering that before there had been people with foot fetishes, was he one of them? He answered “Yeah” not realising it wasn't actually an answer to her question, then dragged his gaze up to her face. Maybe he had a face fetish too, her's at least, he could look at her angel face all day.

“Daryl?” Beth stepped out onto the balcony.

“Careful, don't hurt your feet. It's cold on the stone.”

Beth sighed heavily, but smiled too. “See, this is why I think something should happen between us, you worry about my feet getting cold, you look at me the way you do. This is why I keep trying, and I will keep trying, even when you push me away.” She hadn't intended to say all that and thought that he seemed as surprised as her. He had looked away at first, then his eyes returned to her face, making her feel brave enough to continue. “And when we kiss? I never felt like that before, didn't even realise it was supposed to feel that good.”

She stepped closer and he didn't step away. One more step and she was toe to toe with him, he really wasn't backing away. As if she was testing the water, Beth touched his chest, running her fingers along the collar of his borrowed shirt. He put his hand on her back, she felt the chill from his palm through the thin material. It was encouragement enough to push herself on her tiptoes and brush her lips against his. She didn't care that she was contradicting herself when she murmured “Kissing isn't enough,” and then kissed him again.

Daryl let his mind go blank, all that mattered was her lips against his, her body leaning into him. His hands moved up and down her slender back, needing her to be closer.

Beth broke the kiss, desperate for a deep breath of air, she tipped her head back and he concentrated his kisses on her throat until she dipped her head back down to claim more on her lips.

He'd seen her legs and was thrilled with the opportunity to touch them. Aware that his hands were cold and rough, he just ran his fingertips just below her t-shirt, at the top of her thighs. Beth was making happy noises again, moaning into his mouth, as he let his hands travel over her pretty butt then upto her smooth, warm back.

She broke the kiss again, wanting to see his face but the lantern on the table wasn't enough to light his eyes. She couldn't tell if he was going to stop this, but she risked undoing a couple of buttons on his shirt and let herself stroke his neck and his chest while he held her.

“It's too cold for you out here,” he muttered.

“Come inside with me...” There was a nervous shake to her voice, but she felt a wave of relief as Daryl gave an abrupt nod. She stepped backwards to the door, while he stepped forward, keeping hold of her. He had to let her go to get them both through the door, falling over at this point would really ruin the moment.

Daryl paused for a second as he locked the external door. He realised that not being with her right now was much more terrifying than the horror of losing her later. He had to be so careful now that this wasn't an absolute disaster, he couldn't hurt her, couldn't scare her and could not fuck this up.

She was sitting awkwardly on the bed when he turned to her. No matter what she said, even he could see she was nervous. The mantra 'Don't fuck this up, don't fuck this up' was running through his head. She stood as he got closer, so he took her hand and they sat side by side.

“If you're not comfortable, you gotta let me know.”

Beth nodded and smiled shyly, she leaned in to kiss him and murmured, “This is comfortable.”

He wound his arm around her back, kissing while she unbuttoned his shirt and touched his chest. He figured she was wearing nothing but panties under the t-shirt, so thought taking the shirt off her right away might be too soon. He knew his scars would look terrible to her, but they were mostly on his back and the candle light was dim. Hopefully when she saw them, she wouldn't want to stop.

Once unbuttoned, he peeled off his shirt. He saw her focus on the two old cigarette burns on his chest, he shook his head and said, “Not important now.” She nodded and seemed to understand, or at least think the same way that he was thinking right now.

It was Beth who decided to remove her own shirt, Daryl stared as if he had never seen a woman before. Awkwardly, Beth put her hands to her face, shielding her breasts from his sight. “Bit small,” she whispered.

Daryl was astounded, how could she not know she was perfect? “Bullshit!” He announced. “They're beautiful. Just beautiful!”

He slipped one arm under her knees, the other stayed around her back and he lifted her further on to the bed. Beth was laughing at his exclamation, but not trying to cover herself anymore. She watched his face while he caressed her breasts as if they were the most wonderful in the world. Her nipples hardened under the touch of his thumb, aching for more. She got more when Daryl lowered his head and began kissing her tender skin. His teeth and his tongue teased one nipple then the other and she found she was struggling to catch enough breath to say his name.

Daryl was convinced that if this all went wrong now, this moment would make his whole life worthwhile. Beth was gasping his name, she was clutching at his hair with one hand, the other up around his shoulder as if she could hold him down.

Carefully, he began stroking her stomach, teasing circles not going quite as far as the little white panties she was wearing. He heard her hitch in a sharp breath as he got close to the lacy trim and decided he had to see her face when he first touched her. He moved back up the bed and lay beside her while his hand moved lower. Those big eyes locked on his face and he couldn't take his gaze off her.

He wanted to give her time to stop him, but slowly his hand moved over her panties and held still over her warm, damp centre.

“You sure?” He whispered.

“Yes.” She replied without hesitation and moaned a little as he applied the tiniest amount of pressure.

He let his hand move again, when he reached the top of her panties, finger tips just under the lace, he asked again. “Sure?”

“You don't have to ask!” Her voice was high-pitched and almost frantic.

Daryl smiled down at her, relief and confidence flowing through him. “I just like to hear you say 'yes'.”

Beth looked mystified for a moment, then realised he was teasing her. “Yes!” she said with the biggest grin. The grin turned into a gasp as Daryl's fingers, still cool from outside, touched her, slipped inside her, began to tease her even more.

His voice was a low growl, whispered as he looked into her eyes. “I want to watch you come. I want to see you come for me. You feel beautiful sweetheart, you okay? You're sure you're okay?”

Beth's only answer was a tight hand hand around his wrist, she dug her heels into the bed and lifted herself to him.

“I ain't stoppin'. Won't stop, 'less you want me to.”

Her whole body jerked, her eyes opened even wider, that was the spot. Daryl smiled down at her, thrilled at her reaction as his fingers and thumb moved steadily, rhythmically. Beth was repeating “yes, yes” as if that was the only word she knew.

A blissful moment of absolute panic took over her. Daryl saw the change in her face, saw the flush of red on her throat, saw the surprised tears in her eyes. He was pretty stunned himself, he held her close, kissed her tears away and was glad to kiss her lips when she had caught her breath enough to kiss him back.

.

.

.

**Lemon to be continued. I promise! Just wanted to give everyone a little Bethyl before tonight's episode.**

**I don't get to see the new episode until Monday night so please could you avoid spoilers in any comments? I have to try and stay away from Tumblr tonight, because I've actually managed to dodge the 'Us' spoilers so far.**

**.**

**Thanks again for Reviews and Follows and Kudos – all are much appreciated and help me to keep going.**

**Thanks also to ViolentViola for the tips on Georgia Speak – I hope this was improved.**

**.**

**23 rd March 2014 ~ FanOTheFang on Twitter and Tumblr**


	14. Chapter 14

**Quick Update: Daryl's finally realised that Beth had a wonderful idea when she wanted them to get together...**

**.**

_A blissful moment of absolute panic took over her. Daryl saw the change in her face, saw the flush of red on her throat, saw the surprised tears in her eyes. He was pretty stunned himself, he held her close, kissed her tears away and was glad to kiss her lips when she had caught her breath enough to kiss him back._

.

“Wanna kiss you...” Daryl murmured, which confused Beth a little, because they were kissing. He began slowly kissing her throat and down her body. Beth felt a flutter of nerves as she understood quite where he meant to kiss.

Daryl realised she had held her breath for a second. “You want me to stop? I can stop.” He pushed himself up on his arms, away from her.

“No! Don't stop!” Beth was very emphatic and Daryl was glad to return his lips to the circle he was kissing around her navel. He began kissing lower and glanced up, her eyes were wide and excited, watching his every move. She murmured the words again, “Don't stop...”

Daryl wasn’t used to seeing such excitement from a woman, he had to admit he had rarely done much to encourage this kind of reaction, but now he was enjoying being the cause of her gasps and moans. It was an ego boost, as well as a relief. He was trying to keep in mind that she had never done this before and if she didn't enjoy it, she might not want to do it again, at least not with him!

Beth was still wearing the sweet, white panties that she had found somewhere on their travels. They were a little damp now and Daryl was happy to peel them down her long legs. He caught a flash of nerves on her face, but she gasped and smiled as he kissed the pale skin just above her knee and began to work upwards.

Beth thought she heard him say something like “Prettiest pussy,” but she wasn't sure. Daryl's fingers were touching her again, holding back her blond curls. When his tongue gave her a long lick, she shuddered and lifted off the bed, but he was carefully holding her in place. Everything became a blur for her. His fingers, his tongue, his lips even his teeth as he left a small bite on her inner thigh. She thought she might have been crying his name, but she could have still been saying “Don't stop”, she really wasn't sure.

All she knew was that the feeling was back, the overwhelming feeling that took her over. When nothing made sense but everything was blissful, perfect. The sensation was just out of reach then it was taking her. Was she flying? No, she was gently being held down on the bed, but the floating sensation was still there. Never ending.

.

Daryl made his way back up her wonderful body, holding himself over her. “You okay, sweetheart?” He saw Beth just nod and pant and smile. He didn't think she would want to kiss him, he knew his lips would look wet after tasting her but she didn't hesitate, she even hummed in pleasure.

It was Daryl that had to move away this time, he shifted to the side of her and gasped in a couple of breaths.

“I wanna make you feel how I felt,” Beth's words were quiet but determined. She had one hand on his chest, it was moving down to his stomach.

“Trouble is, I might feel like that too fast.” Daryl muttered, but Beth didn't seem to be listening. Her hand was gentle, almost inquisitive as she ran her palm along the length of his cock. He heard himself make a strange gasping sound, but anything else he wanted to say was gone.

Beth was moving on, she slipped open the button on his pants and her fingertips slipped inside.

“Daryl Dixon! You're not wearing any underwear!”

It took a long moment for Daryl to realise she was teasing, but not actually shocked. Her fingers had released the zip and were scratching at the base of his cock, she seemed to be slowing down his thoughts. She took a stronger hold of him, but her face was a little uncertain.

Awkwardly, Daryl shoved his pants down and covered her hand with his, moving slowly as his hard cock was not used to this attention. He took her other hand and placed it lower, she bit her lip as he encouraged her to tease his balls and the base of his cock, then released her, as she didn't need his help.

“That good?” she whispered. His reply wasn't really a word, but it was certainly positive.

He was enjoying her touch, but was sure he couldn't last forever and things could get really messy, really quickly if he didn't move on. “Where'd those condoms go?”

“Mr Grant's drawer...” Beth nodded in the direction of the bedside table, as she ran her fingers around the rim of his cock.

“Gimme a sec...” Daryl swung his legs off the bed and got rid of his pants, while reaching for the drawer. It took a moment for him to realise that he had his bare back to Beth. Even with the dim candle light she would be able to see his scars. He froze and it seemed that for a moment so did she, until he felt a gentle touch on his shoulder and she moved closer.

Beth wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled herself to him. She pressed her breasts to his back and his scars, then kissed his shoulder. “You were right earlier, 'not important now'. We can talk later if you want to, or leave the past in the past. It's up to you.”

He laid an arm over hers, turning his face to her he repeated his own words, “Not important now,” and they kissed carefully, both a little wary of a possible change in the others mood. Daryl was still a little amazed that he was sitting naked on a bed with her, but he reached into the drawer pulling out one of the packets of condoms that Beth had stored in there. He held it up between two fingers for her to see and felt her nod against his shoulder, there was no reason to delay.

Shit! He'd forgotten how damn fiddly condoms were and how dumb they looked when they were on.

“This is gonna be easier if I'm on my back and you sit astride me.” As Daryl spoke, Beth looked a little alarmed. “You're in control then. If your hurting you can stop. Please, don't let me hurt you.”

They shared an awkward moment as Daryl lay back on the bed and Beth seemed unsure about moving over him. He thought he might have made a mistake, maybe this would work better if he was on top, but he was so worried about hurting her.

She was still wet and ready, she gasped as he teased her again and held the tip of his cock against her. At first she just slipped down a couple of inches, then froze a little awkwardly but she didn't back off him.

Daryl moved his hands to her thighs and bottom, stroking her and hoping to encourage her. “Relax, sweetheart, take your time.”

Again Beth moved forward, Daryl's huge rough-skinned hands gently encouraging her to to move back, then forward again. And again. Each time he filled her more, each time it felt better, no longer uncomfortable but beginning to feel right. His gaze was intense, focussing on her, almost distracting her. It wasn't until he tipped his head back and gave a deep moan, that Beth thought he was losing a little control and beginning to enjoy himself, rather than worry about her.

Only a second later his eyes were back on her, his hands hard on her waist, encouraging her to move faster, to lean back a little. His hands moved again, teasing at her breasts, pinching her nipples until she cried out in excitement.

He changed their position, pushing himself up so he was sitting. Beth was so surprised she yelped and almost fell backwards. She couldn't help giggling and Daryl was grinning with her, as she looped her hands around his neck to keep herself tight against him.

Daryl was growling in her ear. “You're fucking beautiful!” She knew he always tried to avoid swearing like that in front of her, but it was perfect in this situation.

She gasped his name over and over, that overwhelming feeling seemed close for her, maybe for Daryl too. Yes, for him too. His body tensed, his arms around her back held her that little bit tighter and he was swearing again. “Fuck, fuck, sorry Beth. No, no.” She didn't understand his apology but had no time to think as his hand slipped between them. His thumb was against her, a steady pressure, rougher than before and it was happening again.

She had no idea what she said, if she swore too, how much she arched herself towards him or if she had scratched at his scarred back. She did know that when the tempest was over she was still in his arms and he was holding her close.

.

At her first movement, Daryl woke and immediately remembered where he was. He felt a grin spread across his face and he reached out to pull Beth to him, but realised she was climbing out of the bed. She had her back to him, beautiful, unspoilt creamy-white skin rounding to a pretty butt where there might have been the beginnings of three bruises the size of his fingertips. He really appreciated that wonderful view, but she was pulling on that thick robe she wore.

“Don’t put that on, I want to see you.” He was teasing but Beth certainly didn’t see the funny side as he caught hold of the towelling and tugged.

Beth tugged back, stepping away quickly. “Daryl, stop it, I gotta go.”

“Go where? Come back here.” He tugged again on the robe.

She glared at him and looked about to burst into tears. He released the towelling as she yanked at it again, then she almost ran towards the bathroom.

Seeing her run from him was like a kick to the stomach. Part of him wanted to wait for her to return and try to find out what he had done wrong, but that was a very small part compared to the overwhelming desire to get out of that room, because she clearly didn’t want him there. He dragged on his work pants, not the fancy trousers he’d worn the night before, got a shirt over his shoulders ready to fasten when he was out and collected his bow. His hand was on the door when Beth returned.

“Daryl?  Daryl, where are you going?”

“Just givin’ you some space.” He kept his back to her as he went through the door, but couldn’t shut it before she reached him.

“Space? Why do I need space? Daryl?”

Head down, he walked quickly to the top of the staircase but could hear her running after him asking what was wrong.

“Daryl! You got to talk to me, if not I’ll be following you outside in just a bathrobe until you do.”

“Yeah, yeah, you keep the bathrobe on!” Daryl stopped his march and turned to face her, but she did not back down. 

“Is that what’s upset to you?”

“I’m not upset!” He snapped at her, then felt ridiculous because he knew he sounded incredibly 'upset', but worse, Beth had flinched as he spoke. “Doesn’t matter. Don’t follow me.”

“It matters to me,” she was so calm compared to him. He wanted to storm off, but somehow found himself standing on top of the staircase, wondering what to do next.

Beth took his silence as positive and asked if he’d come back to their room and talk with her.

“We can talk here,” Daryl said, making more of a compromise than he expected.

“I feel like we’re in a dumb Soap Opera and one of us will fall down the stairs.” She was holding tight to the rail. “Not sure if I can handle broken bones,” she said with a smile that she hoped would sooth him a little.

Torn between returning to the bedroom or running away, Daryl sat heavily on the top stair and after an awkward moment, Beth sat next to him.

“I’d been awake for a little while, it was nice laying there with you.” She began, tentatively. “I wanted the bathroom, but I wanted to stay longer. Then I remembered what everyone says about, umm, bleeding the first time. I know it's silly but the last time I gossiped about... well... sex... it was with girls from school. Some of them said they bled the first time. Maggie said I wouldn't because, like her, we'd spent too long on horses, but I wasn't sure.” Beth's face was flaming red now, she was sure she sounded ridiculous. “Anyway, before I moved this morning, I convinced myself that there was blood all over me and the bed, and even you. I just wanted to get out of there. Sorry, it was stupid of me.” 

Daryl didn’t know whether to feel guilty for making her admit something that embarrassed her or ashamed of himself for overreacting and running away from her. He stayed sat on the stairs, leaning on his knees and looking between them at his feet.

Beth moved a little closer and conspiratorially nudged him on the arm. “You know what else schoolgirls always talk about.”

“Not sure if I wanna know.” Daryl admitted to his boots.

“They always talk about the first time.” Beth carried on as Daryl looked up at her. “Everyone says the first time is terrible. A time to forget.”

Daryl thought his heart was going to stop. He was convinced she was going to tell him she wanted to forget all about this, but then she showed him a small embarrassed smile. “I will never forget my first time. I never want to forget it.”

“Really?”

“Of course,” Beth faltered. “It was good? Wasn’t it?”

“Hell yes!” Daryl could not have been more emphatic and Beth was relieved enough to laugh out loud.

She was whispering and giggling. “I thought my head was going to explode.”

Daryl gave a shout of laughter. He knew she was flattering him, but it was still a huge relief. “You're sure I didn't hurt you?”

“A little, but not really. Not enough for me to want us to stop... I'm rambling, I'm sorry. This is all pretty new to me.”

“I like to hear you talk,” Daryl mumbled. He had realised how one sided this conversation was. Beth was admitting things she felt embarrassing, apologising to him and making him feel good about himself, but he had started all this by overreacting and running out of the room faster than if a herd of walkers was on his heels. He wasn't being fair and he knew it, but it wasn't easy to admit what he needed to say.

He took a deep breath and spoke too quickly, “When you say you’re not used to this, it makes me think that you think I am.” Beth looked confused and Daryl wasn’t entirely surprised considering his jumbled words, so he tried again. “I been with women before, but not like last night. Never woke up, holding on to someone before. If I ever fell asleep with someone, it was probably cos I was too drunk and then I'd be running out of there the next morning.”

Beth's voice was small and sad. “So, you didn't want to stay with me last night?”

“Of course I did.” Daryl needed to explain himself better. “With you it's the first time I wanted to be with someone the next morning and the next, but I ain't used to it. You're probably better at, well, relationships than I am. I can't even say the word.”

“I'm no expert either. Maybe we can work at this together.” Beth paused but Daryl was quiet. “Daryl?”

“Yup.”

“You're gonna have to help me a little. Until we find everyone, there's no one else for us to talk to so we'll have to talk to each other if we have a problem.”

“I'll try, I ain't that good at talking about feelings and stuff.” Daryl said.

“So you do have feelings for me? Hidden somewhere inside you.”

Daryl was embarrassed, but smiling too. She had cornered him. “Yes, I have feelings.”

“Are you still going to go out and give me some space?”

“Nope.”

“Good!” Beth leaned into kiss him, but Daryl pulled back until he felt the rail of the stairs at the back of his head.

“You smell minty fresh, but I'm sure I don't. My turn in the bathroom.” Daryl paused, Beth had given so much in this little conversation, he should be honest with her. “Maybe you could wait for me in bed? I'd like that.”

She didn't reply but just grinned, she was happy to accept his hand as he helped her up from the stairs and he kept hold of her hand as they walked back to the bedroom.

.

.

.

**Sorry about the delayed chapter but it took me a couple of days to recover from the excitement of A and our new Sheriff!**

**.**

**I've reached the point in this Fic where I need to work out how much to put inbetween their first night and the end that I have planned.**

**I know not everyone likes details, but maybe details with Lemons are more appreciated?!**

**I need to plan, so it might be a while before I get a new chapter out ~ but there is no doubt that I will finish this. Promise!**

**.**

**Still getting loads of Favourites, Alerts and Kudos ~ Thank you! It seems there are more and more Bethyl supporters everyday.**

**.**

**3 rd April 2014 ~ FanOTheFang on Twitter and Tumblr**

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Quick Update: Daryl and Beth are together at last.**

**.**

Their second time together was calmer, more relaxed as they began to understand each others bodies and desires better.

Daryl moved above Beth, keeping her close, their bodies together and eyes locked. Beth felt safer and under less pressure this time. Daryl encouraged her to bring her legs up and around him, so he could slide smoothly inside her.

“So deep. Deeper, Daryl.” She moaned his name, holding tightly to his upper arms as he filled her.

.

Daryl knew they needed to sleep, but the room was getting warm as the sun rose. He lay on his side with the covers shoved down to his waist, while Beth had the sheet around her breasts with her arms and shoulders free. The white cotton was hiding beautiful curves and pretty nipples that he had been kissing not long before, now his body was spent but his mind still active and intrigued at what might become of this amazing situation.

Beth seemed drowsy too, but her eyes kept flicking from his face to his body and back again. “I like that you have my Daddy's needlework on you.” She ran her fingers around the circular scar at his waist where his own arrow had punctured through.

Daryl gave half a laugh. “Yep, in and out.” He twisted a little so she could see the exit wound, but that was not the only scar on his back. “My own dad made the rest of the scars, not gonna think about that now. He's not spoiling this.” He held Beth's gaze and hoped she understood.

“You still turned out as good as you are.”

“Not sure about that.”

“How can you not be good with those sweet little angels on your back?” Beth teased him, hoping to release a little tension.

“Not angels, they're devils.”

“Devils and angels started out the same. You're pretending to be a badass with devil tattoos, but they're angels helping each other out.”

“ _Pretending!_ ” Daryl made his voice sound angry and pushed Beth back against the bed, his body pressing down on her.

She laughed up at him. “I ain't scared of you Daryl Dixon, I know you too well. Just tell me why you chose to have cute little angels on your back and then we can sleep. No, hang on, don’t tell me. Let me guess. You were drunk and let someone put whatever they wanted on your back?”

“I wasn’t drunk. I was a little hungover, but I’d sobered up.” Daryl quickly thought the story through and decided he could tell her without too much embarrassment. He moved back so they were laying side by side again. It seemed quite strange to have someone listening so intently to him. “It was years back, I was watching Monday Night Football, they did a preview to a Falcon’s game…”

Beth didn't hide her surprise. She had never heard Daryl mention sport before. “You a Falcon’s fan?”

“Not really, but someone else was paying for the food and beer. I’d helped a friend strip some guy’s old house of wooden doors and fire places and stuff, before he pulled down the house.”

“I didn’t know you did that.”

“Didn’t really. It was just some work on the side. Insurance job, I think. The homeowner worked with us, he thought we did a good job, paid us cash and _he_ was a Falcon ’s fan so he took us to watch the game in a bar. Any more questions or can I carry on with the story?”

“Oh, carry on… It’s a surprise for me to hear you talk so much.” Beth was sassy, but careful to keep her comments light. Daryl was talking about his past and she was intrigued.

“Cheeky… So there was some Running Back, can’t remember his name, he was returning from injury and he had a surgical scar on his thigh. They showed him getting a tatt done to hide it, a dragon, it looked really good and I thought I’d give it a try. So I found the same tattooist's place in Atlanta the next morning, it wasn’t really like any place I’d ever gotten a tatt before. Clean for a start. Amazing pictures of the ink he’d done. It wasn’t what I'd expected, too arty, but I really wanted the work done and I told myself this was the guy to do it, so I waited. 

“He had appointments all morning but he fit me in at lunch cos I think I was making his receptionist nervous. No one had ever seen my back, the marks were worse back then, newer, but he didn’t comment, didn’t ask how I got them cos he was too interested in what he could tattoo. He came up with lotsa ideas but they would make the scars more obvious. I said I just wanted them covered up but he couldn’t do that. The ink might not take on some spots and I might end up with blank patches, which would look terrible.

“I was beginning to think that I couldn’t afford a whole back piece, I'd need more than the cash for three days work that was in my pocket. I think the tattooist liked a challenge, he did those devil-angel things a lot, called them his ‘signature piece’ so he offered to do a couple of those. Just found the right spot and drew them freehand, then inked them in while we ate trendy sandwiches from the place next door, he included lunch in the price.”

Beth smiled at hearing what seemed to be a happy memory for him.

Daryl realised it might have been her smile that made him feel a little too exultant. “So, two angels on my back and one right in front of me.”

She was still smiling, but blushing too, and looking down from his gaze.

“That were cheesy, weren't it? Sorry. I'm not good at this.”

“A little cheesy, but still good to hear.” She brought her eyes back to his, but Daryl wasn't convinced.

“I'm going too fast though.”

“Not too fast, a little faster than I thought maybe. I suppose I'm not sure what I expected afterwards... but I think we'll work it out. What we have started seems to me to be worth working on.”

Daryl made a sound that was something between a “Mmm” and a grunt, and moved onto his front.  His eyes looked heavy and Beth hoped he was settling down for a couple of hours sleep. 

“And you were pleased with them?” She whispered, getting back to their initial conversation and carefully tracing her fingers around the black angels on his back.

“Always liked them. Like them even more now you're doing that...”

Beth watched as his face relaxed and he fell to sleep, looking more peaceful than she had ever seen him.

.

The first few days together were easy, so much easier than Beth could have expected.

Daryl had never been much of a talker and this topic was not his forte, so he never actually said he cared for her, but Beth was sure she was in his heart. There were times when she saw him watching at her and the look took her breath away. Beth had always had love in her life, from family and friends, she understood the feelings she had for Daryl were more than that. She was sure that Daryl hadn't felt anything that this before.

After their first morning, Daryl couldn’t stay in bed late in the mornings, even with her beside him. They used that time to go into town, check their signs, collect anything that might come in useful and came back home to spend the afternoon together. As before, he insisted that she did not flirt with him or try take his attention while they were out, but as soon as they were home his focus was filled with her.

Yesterday when they returned home, as soon as he had closed the door behind them, Daryl was holding her close, his hands all over her as he backed her against the wall in the hallway. His kisses were making her head spin and Beth was holding on to the back of his neck and his hair with one had but her other was exploring. It was when she thumbed open the button on his pants that Daryl stepped back. “We gotta get condoms.”

She remembered muttering “Shit” in her frustration and both of them headed quickly up stairs. Beth had broken into a run, she reached the top step first, then pulled her t-shirt over her head and thrown it down on Daryl. He'd chased her into the bedroom, scooped her up and dropped her on the bed and they had continued in a very satisfying fashion, but Beth was irritated that they had needed to stop. She didn't want him to think, she just wanted him inside her as soon as possible.

.

“What you smilin’ at?” Daryl interrupted her thoughts and made her jump, she realised she might have been quiet for a while. They had just finished dinner and were relaxing on their balcony.

“I always smile when I’m happy.” Beth replied, making him smile more and her stomach flutter. “There was something I wanted to talk to you about…”

“Mmm.”

“Contraception?”

Daryl’s eyebrows rose, but he didn’t say anything.

“You know the lady’s apartment that we went through today?”

“The one where you got all excited about the clean clothes? I remember.”

“She had five months supply of contraceptive pills in her bathroom cabinet. I was reading the information with them, they are supposed to be less risky than condoms, I was wondering what you thought?”

Daryl made a noise that didn’t really express an opinion and concentrated on the table top.

“I’m sure I’d remember to take one everyday. We wouldn’t have to worry about how old those condoms might be. Won’t have to worry about getting carried away and not using one? Daryl?”

“Yes, Beth! I get it! You really don’t want to risk havin’ any kids o’ mine.”

“Daryl?”

“Enough, you don’t have to keep goin' on…” Daryl stood and turned away from her, making his way to the door.

Beth was stunned for a moment. What had she said? She set off after him, feeling a strong de ja vu from their first morning together, only this time she wasn’t in a bathrobe. “Daryl, please. We said we’d try talk about things. What’s upset you? Please stop.”

“It's fine, don't worry about it. It was good while it lasted, I knew it wouldn't work out. You wanna wait and find a man who's kids you want, I won't stop you.” He left the room with Beth on his heels.

“Daryl! You have to know I don't want another man. If I had a million to choose from, I'd choose you.”

“Easy to say when there's no one else around.”

“That's bullshit!” Angry tears filled Beth's eyes. She tried desperately to work out how this had gone wrong and why he was pushing her away. Was he was making her mad to keep her away? She just had to stick with him. Clearly this wasn't going to be as easy as she thought, but she'd still make it work.

Beth caught hold of his hand as they reached the stairs and he hesitated, but he wasn’t looking at her. His eyes were on the floor.

“Shall we talk here?” Beth suggested, making herself calm down. “It worked out okay last time?” 

With both her hands holding one of his, she sat on the top stair, looking up at him and catching his gaze. “I’ll beg, if I need to.”

Resigned, Daryl sat and Beth was pleased that he didn’t pull his hand away. She began carefully. “I assumed you didn’t want children, you were always careful to make sure we used a condom.”

“I don’t want kids.”

Beth stayed quiet but it seemed that was all he had to say. “When the world first ended, I thought I wouldn’t want them. I heard about Lori and actually told her she shouldn’t bring a baby into this world. I apologised to her later. It was a horrible thing to say. Now, I know I do want children, but when things are more settled. I didn’t think right now was a good idea.”

“Beth, don’t worry. I understand why you don’t want my kids.”

“I’m not having anyone else’s!” Beth exclaimed, then more carefully she asked, “Will you tell me why you think I don’t want your children?”

Daryl took a moment try to work out how to say what was filling his head. “I’m hardly good breeding, you wouldn’t want a son like me or Meryl… And what kinda dad would I make? What if I turn out like my own dad? I’ve already got his shitty temper.”

“You won’t. I know you. You would never hurt a child. I’ve seen you lose your temper, but never towards a child or an innocent. You have a lot of control.”

Daryl made a grunting noise. “You would say that, you have a very inflated opinion of me, for now anyway.”

“For always,” Beth smiled. “Well, if you don’t trust my opinion, what about Rick? He trusts you with Judith, so does everyone else. Even Judith trusts you. She settles with you better than anyone and she’s a great judge of character. Your own father has taught you exactly how not to be a dad, I think you’ll be great at it. Probably overprotective, but that’s a good thing these days.”

Daryl didn’t look convinced, but he wasn’t arguing with her so Beth continued. “And please don’t talk about us breeding! We’re not my dad’s cattle! Although if I had a son just like you I’d be proud because he would become the bravest man, taking good care of everyone, solving everyone’s troubles before his own. And handsome too…” Beth saw a small smile play across his lips. “And the main reason I want to take those pills now is because I want to keep you all to myself for a while. You are making me selfish.”

“Okay, take them. But I’m not saying I want kids. Just so you know: you ain’t sweet-talked me into that.”

Beth kissed the hand that she had been holding onto. “Just so you know: when the time is right, I will be talking to you about this again. I want children, I want _your_ children and I think they will be important in this world. Sometime we will have a civilisation again and we need to work towards that.”

Beth couldn’t work out what Daryl was thinking. He was gazing at her, looking a little amazed. She shrugged, not really sure what to say to next, but then the worlds spilled out of her. “Maybe one of our grandchildren will be the first president of the new world. Our granddaughter! First female president. It’s about time.”

Daryl’s look of amazement became a huge grin.

“And you think I’m a fool.” Beth regretted speaking out so much.

“No, I think you’re incredible. How can you think like that? After all we have seen and done, you think everything will work out for us, and not just us, for the whole human race.”

“I think the human race is resilient, some of us will get through this. I am sure of that. Why else are we trying to survive?”

Daryl didn't have an answer, he was awestruck.

Beth bit her bottom lip and gripped his hand tighter. “And now we've sorted the rest of the world out, you and I should be easy to resolve. Daryl, I've never been in love, but I think this is what it's like. It feels right.”

Daryl didn't know what to say. Beth had been thinking about getting the whole world back on it's feet, while he was just thinking of surviving one day at a time. “I ain't nowhere near good enough for you.”

“Yes you are, you are everything to me. I will say this over and over until the words are buried deep into your brain and your heart and you will never doubt me or my feelings for you. You'll believe me one day. Until then, I can wait.”

Daryl wanted to believe her. He wasn't sure that he could, maybe one day. He didn't know what words to say, but he cupped her face in his hand and kissed her cheek.

.

.

.

**As fluffy as an Easter Bunny! I hope you enjoyed this, please let me know.**

**Huge thanks to everyone who comments, reviews are inspiration and I'm catching trains this weekend ~ there's no better place to write.**

**.**

**I'm all planned out towards the ending now. Quite a few chapters still to go.**

**.**

**18 th April 2014 ~ FanOTheFang on Twitter and Tumblr**

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Quick Update: Beth is convincing Daryl that their relationship works.**

.

Daryl was amazed how quickly it became normal to sit on a balcony, drinking coffee and making powdered eggs for breakfast. They had lost the prison, their group was scattered or dead but he was here, enjoying the morning sun. He did feel guilty. He felt like he should be doing more to get everyone together again, but they had written the signs and were checking them daily. If they left to go check other towns then someone could come along and see the signs too late. Where would they start to look after so long? Daryl knew it would be guess work.

He didn't want to leave this house, it was their security. His priority had to be Beth, keeping her safe and healthy was everything to him. He watched her for a moment, she was sitting up in bed, writing notes in that little diary she was keeping. “Hey! Lazybones! You getting out of bed today?”

“I will if my breakfast is ready.”

“It's ready. Get your cute ass outta bed!”

.

Beth let him eat and finish his coffee before she told him her plans for the evening. With a grin she announced, “I been taking the pills for a week now, we won't need to use the condoms anymore.”

Daryl was quietly relieved, rubber's were becoming a real pain and he had warmed to the idea of there being nothing between the two of them. He'd always used condoms in the past, Merle's colourful descriptions of the pain and irritations of clap were a great deterrent against risking going bareback. He was sure he didn't have to worry about those issues anymore. His pleasure at Beth's news showed with his own grin.

“So, I was thinking we should make it a special night. Another date night.” Beth wasn't surprised to see Daryl's face drop.

“Ain't we done with that?”

“No, Daryl, we're not done with dating. And you enjoyed it really... Eventually. So I want us to go dancing.”

“Dancin'! No fuckin' way!” Daryl watched her raise an eyebrow at his language. She enjoyed the infamous f-word when he whispered it in her ear, but generally she wasn't impressed with it. He tried again. “No freakin' way, Beth. I ain't never danced. No need to start now.”

Beth was pleased that he was objecting and not just walking away, that was a major step forward compared to their previous differences. “All you need to do is hold me and sway a little. If you never danced before, how do you know you won't like it?”

Daryl rolled his eyes, he was already sure he would lose this argument.

“I found something I'd like to wear. You'll really like it. I'm sure of that...”

“I'm not gettin' dressed up,” Daryl insisted.

“You don't have to dress up.” Beth promised, as she began to collect their breakfast plates. With her hands full, she paused as she passed Daryl's chair. “You just have to undress me,” she whispered and left him to his thoughts.

.

Everytime they visited their signs they were disappointed. Beth got in the habit of really inspecting them closely, just in case a small message had been written on the paint or scratched in the brick, but no matter how hard she searched, there were no changes.

Coming back home with Daryl, both of them safe and comfortable with full bellies, made her feel guilty, she was sure Daryl felt that way too. She tried to stay positive and hopeful that Maggie, Glenn and the bus full of their people would appear, but that didn't happen today.

Beth did have a small triumph on their daily trip into town. There was a gift store that they had passed a few times, it hadn't been looted and Daryl said that was because there was nothing of use in amongst the trinkets, photo frames and flower vases. She persuaded him to go in and they had found gardening sets of seeds for herbs, with pots and soil all ready for planting. They had collected all of them, chives, parsley, oregano and others, then she had spent the afternoon filling the bright pots and putting them on the kitchen window sills. Their food was filling but sometimes bland, she was hoping she could make it tastier and she had to admit that the pots brightened up the big white kitchen.

Daryl was quiet while they ate dinner, Beth thought he might be nervous about her threat of dancing, so she didn't bother him. When they were done, he cleared their pots away to the downstairs kitchen and she went to get ready for their dancing date.

Beth's hair was clean so getting ready shouldn't take her too long. They had both taken a bath the previous day, Daryl had gotten the huge barbecue going and placed it just outside the kitchen door so they could take large pots of piping hot water into the downstairs bathroom.

On their first bath day, he had refused to share with her, claiming he was too filthy, but yesterday he had sat behind her in the large tub and washed her hair. After an awkward shuffle around, she sat behind him and washed his hair, then massaged his shoulders, pressing her thumbs into the tight muscles at the back of his neck. He dropped his head forward and gave what seemed to be an appreciative grunt, he seemed to be relaxing at last.

They had almost gotten carried away as they towelled each other off. Beth had brought a condom downstairs and they made it to the sofa in the lounge after finding the tiled bathroom floor too hard and cold. Mrs Grant had a large mirror on the wall behind her sofa, Daryl asked Beth to kneel on the seat and hold onto the back of the sofa so she could look into the mirror. He didn't often 'take her from behind' as he put it, because he enjoyed seeing her face as she came, but the mirror was a perfect solution.

Braiding her hair in preparation for their date, Beth flushed at the memory of the mirror. The sight of his muscled arms and chest encouraging her to move against him, his hard hands gripping her waist and hips, the size of him inside her. It seemed that he was determined to please her, she wanted just as much to thrill and excite him. She saw the pleasure in her own face as she began to climax, then the tension and relief in his face as he came too.

Beth felt her pussy tightening with excitement at the thought of the night ahead. Her hair was finished, she concentrated on her make-up. It wasn't an easy task by candle light but she focussed on what were once called 'smoky' eyes, using more mascara than she had ever done before. She used a dark red lipstick of Mrs Grant's then carefully removed it, just leaving a stain of colour. She wanted Daryl to be kissing her, not her lipstick.

The newly found dress was next, then the strappy heels, higher than any her Mother had let her wear before. A last look in the mirror gave her the confidence to face Daryl, she hoped he would enjoy the change.

.

Daryl had been pacing the bedroom while waiting for Beth's appearance. He was worried about what she might expect from him, but more confident than he had been for their first dates.

When his Angel appeared, he stopped in his tracks. His jaw might have dropped, but he didn't notice.

She was golden.

Golden hair, of course, although he would never get used to how beautiful it was, especially when it was soft and shiny, loose to her shoulders, held away from her beautiful face. She wore a golden dress she had found from somewhere, a heavy thick material that was short enough to be almost indecent and showed off those spectacular legs that he could spend the rest of his life watching. There were heeled shoes too, lots of sexy straps with little jewels, showing off her pretty feet. Although she might have been a little unsteady in them, they made her taller and seem even more elegant.

“Come here,” he realised his own voice sounded like a growl.

“Don't let me fall,” Beth smiled as she walked towards him. She got steadier by each step, as she reached Daryl he took her hand, encouraging her to walk around him and he slowly turned watching her with awestruck eyes. She didn't need to ask him if he was impressed with her, his pleasure showed in his gaze.

“Where'd you find that dress?”

“It's not a dress. I think Mrs Grant wore it with a black and gold suit that it was hanging with. I hoped I didn't need the long skirt or the jacket.”

“Nope, you don't need to wear anything else.” Daryl confirmed. Beth was surprised when he pulled her close. He put a hand on the small of her back, while keeping hold of one hand and bringing it up to be held between them. He was holding her as if he was ready to dance. “So, are we dancin'? You gonna sing? Or have you got some music hidden away?”

“I'll have to sing, I guess. I got to admit, I didn't think this far. I thought you would take more persuading!” Beth hadn't sang properly since the prison, she had only hummed the occasional tune to herself. Now Daryl was looking expectant, she was quite flustered and couldn't think of one song. She kissed him instead, half thinking he would take it further, but he broke the kiss and continued to look at her, waiting for her to find her voice. “Any requests?” she asked.

“Your choice.”

Beth laughed at how muddled she was becoming. He was doing strange things to her head tonight. “I can't think of any words.”

“One you've sang before then, that old Tom Waits song. Hold On? You know that.”

It took her a moment but she remembered the chorus and sang it while she thought of a few more lyrics. “ _Y_ _ou got to, Hold on, Hold on. You got to hold on. Take my hand, I'm standing right here_ _  
_ _You gotta hold on._ ” Daryl pulled her closer and they swayed together a little. Not exactly dancing, but just like she had hoped. 

Changing the order of the song a little she recalled how it began. “ _They hung a sign up in our town, 'If you live it up, you won't live it down.'_ ” The rest of the first verse came to her in bits and pieces, but once she sang the chorus again she was confident about the words in the second verse.

“ _Well, he gave her a dimestore watch and a ring made from a spoon. Everyone's looking for someone to blame, but you share my bed, you share my name._ ” Beth hesitated, realising just what she was saying. She was worried that Daryl would think she was hinting, he too stopped swaying. “It's just the lyrics, don't mean nothing,” she murmured.

“Does mean something. Living like this, we should be married.” Daryl was looking at her as if trying to read her face.

Beth was nervous that this conversation might scare him away. “I meant that you don't have to say anything, just because of a song.”

“I know I don't _have_ to, but it's the right thing. And I want to... So?” Daryl asked, waiting patiently for an answer to a question he hadn't really asked.

Beth was quiet amazed at how this moment had turned out. “I'm not complaining, I swear, but you can't ask me to marry you! You haven't even told me that you love me yet.”

Daryl was still holding her close, looking down at her with a steady gaze that said more than any words could. “You know I do though.”

Beth knew. He loved her. It was clear. She nodded, a smile on her lips.

“So you gonna marry me? Take my name, like the songs says.” Daryl voice was low, but steady.

She was amazed that he wasn't nervous, her stomach felt like she was riding a roller-coaster. Even so, something that seemed so incredible a moment ago, now made perfect sense. They should be married.

“Of course,” she answered and a bubble of laughter fell from her. Daryl picked her up by the waist and swung her around with his own whoop of joy. She wasn't steady when he put her down, but she pressed her lips to his and he held her against him.

“Really?” Daryl made sure, just to double check.

“Really.” Beth confirmed, but added. “Could we sit down? I feel a bit wobbly.”

“Sure.” Alarmed that she looked a little pale, Daryl lifted her into his arms and sat her down on the sofa. He sat close to her, with his arm around her waist. “You okay?”

“All good, just a little over excited.” She leaned into him with her head on his shoulder. His arms around her were a comfort, her head was still spinning, but at least her stomach wasn't. “So what do we do now we have decided?”

Daryl smiled but looked a little mystified. “Not sure, I’m sorry we can’t do a big wedding.”

“A big wedding doesn’t matter, being married matters.”

“Do you want to wait until we find everyone.” Daryl was happy for Beth to make the decisions about this, as far as he was concerned she was his wife already, so he was perfectly satisfied.

“We might never find everyone.” Beth had to admit. “There will always be someone missing. I think we should just get married. Chances are, we'll find our people the next day then I’ll have to apologise to Maggie. She’ll be sad at missing all the organising.” 

“Maybe we could find a church?” Daryl thought that might be something Beth would want.

“What do you think about that?”

“Ahh, that one is all your department. Where we are doesn't matter to me, so long as we're sure it's safe.”

Beth thought for a moment. “You know? I think I’d rather not go to a church that I don’t know. We should do it here? It's safest and we feel comfortable here. On our balcony, when the sun’s going down. Or a full moon? Is that too cheesy?”

“I like our balcony. Good choice. Do you have a dress you want to wear?”

“You don’t like this one?” Beth sounded upset and Daryl hesitated for a second and almost began apologising, before he realised she was teasing. “Don’t worry. I won’t get married in a little bit of gold. I found a summer dress, took it from that apartment which had the contraceptive pills. It’s white with flowers so that can be dress and bouquet in one.”

“And rings will be easy to get. We’ve the choice of two jewellers in town.” Daryl had never been to a wedding, so he was trying to think of everything obvious that they needed and hoped that Beth would be better with the details.

“I want a wedding band, of course, but I’m not sure about an engagement ring. I always worried that Maggie might catch that rock of hers on something and lose her finger. So just one ring.”

“I wanna ring.”

“You do?” As soon as she spoke, Beth remembered that Rick wore a wedding ring, maybe that's why Daryl though he should have one too, she decided to be extra positive about this. “That's good, I need everyone to know you’re mine.” 

“I'm yours,” Daryl agreed with a grin. “And you're mine.” Beth kissed his cheek with a satisfied hum. 

Daryl was quiet for a moment, content to hold on to his wife-to-be but then he decided it was time to admit the one problem he had. “Sweetheart, I ain't never been to a wedding before. I don't know what words we have to say. The only line I remember from films and stuff is 'Till death do us part'. I really don't wanna say that.”

“Me neither,” Beth admitted. “I don't think we _have_ to say anything, even before all this people made up their own vows. We can do that, just say what we want to say.” Daryl's eyes flickered off her face, she thought that he was still worried about the 'talking part' of their wedding. “You know,” she added, “You don't even have to say much at all, just look at me and I'll know how you feel. There's only the two of us, we can make this happen however we like.” 

His eyes were locked onto her hers again, he gave a small nod, “Okay, I'll work out what to say... When are we doing this? It's full moon tomorrow night.”

“Tomorrow?” Beth couldn't keep the surprise out of her voice.

“Or whenever you like. We just need to pick up the rings.” Daryl's eyes dropped again.

“Tomorrow sounds good. We'll get married tomorrow.” Beth couldn't help laughing in surprise and delight.

Daryl pulled her into a tight hug. “What's that rhyme where you have to get everything? Old and new?”

“Borrow and blue,” Beth completed the words for him. “Everything we have is borrowed so that one's easy.”

“We got your beautiful blue eyes.”

“You're eyes are beautifully blue too.”

“Ahh, no. I got to be the 'old' part.”

“No! Daryl!” Beth scolded him without worrying because he was grinning.

“Well, 'older' then. And this is all really 'new' to both of us, so maybe we got them all covered.”

“Yup, we have this covered.” Beth agreed. “Weddings are easy to plan, why did people use to get so worked up about them!” She moved to claim a quick kiss, that gradually became long, slow and delicious.

Daryl began moving her on to her back on the sofa. His face was just above hers as he spoke. “We didn't plan the most important part. The honeymoon.”

“You need a plan for that?” Beth murmured as his kisses changed direction to her throat.

“Not me, but you do. Don't brides have... well, lacy stuff, underwear. Pretty things?”

Beth tried to suppress a smile as Daryl was looking down on her again. “I didn't know you like that kind of thing. I shall see what I can find.” She promised, then decided she had waited long enough for him tonight. “Daryl,” she whispered, “If I had known how much you liked the idea of me in lacy panties, I might have worn some tonight.”

Confusion flicked across his face, then Daryl understood her. He slipped his hand up the back of Beth's gold dress and found nothing but the soft skin of her bare butt. “Ahh, you should have told me...”

“You were busy planning a wedding...” Beth moaned as his other hand pushed up her skirt and he began massaging her with strong, rough hands. His touch made her arch her back and offer herself to him.

Beth helped him pull the dress over her head and watched him gaze at her body. It seemed like he was deciding where to touch and kiss first. His hands returned to her waist then her bottom, as he shifted her position on the sofa. He bent over her, his lips and teeth teasing her nipples as she moved her hands up to his arms and shoulders.

It wasn't long before she tugged on his shirt. “You're wearing too many clothes!”

He gave a little nip to the side of her breast, then grinned as he sat back. “I'm sorry, my Angel. I'll put that right.”

Daryl quickly got rid of his shirt, then had to stand and hop for a moment as he took off his boots and work pants. Beth reached down to unfasten her sexy heels. “Don't take those off!” Daryl was clearly shocked that she would try. He watched as Beth's body shook a little while she laughed at his request.

“Okay, okay,” she murmured, smiling as she pushed herself up on the cushions. Daryl couldn't take his eyes off her. Just over a week ago she'd been a little shy, hiding in a bathrobe, now she was naked on the sofa, wearing nothing but fancy shoes and a wanton smile.

He stood while her eyes roamed his body. She put one foot upon the leather sofa, opening herself to him. Pretty pussy on display. Her tongue darting out to lick her lips made him even harder, as did her saucy smile of appreciation. “Groom ain't suppose to see the bride the night before the wedding,” she reminded him.

“Fuck that!” Daryl objected.

“No, you come here... Fuck me.” Her voice was a sultry whisper, which drew him to her side. His lips concentrated on hers as she wound her arms and legs around him, pulling him close. She clung to him, feeling his body against her this time, not just his clothing.

He was holding his cock, pressing against her inviting damp pussy, listening to her moan. This would be the first time that he slipped inside her with no barrier between them, he would feel her, she would feel him.

“Should be like the first time,” he muttered. Beth didn't quite hear him, so his movement surprised her. She gave out a yelp as he sat back on the seat, pulling her on top of him. Their first time together she had sat astride him, not on a leather settee, certainly not in high heels but he wanted that comparison.

She was holding him now, teasing his cock against her damp centre then a small adjustment so he moved inside her. She was still for a moment, he watched her eyes widen then she began rocking herself against him.

Neither of them had appreciated the difference not wearing a condom would make. He could feel that she was hot and wet, feel when she squeezed him inside her. It felt to her that it was him inside of her, it was no longer rubber but him.

“We're gonna be married tomorrow...” Beth murmured in his ear. “Husband and wife tomorrow.”

Daryl's shout when he came was triumphant. It took a moment for him to catch his breath, but he was confident and clear when he said, “Won't just be for tomorrow.”

.

.

.

**It's difficult to write a Walking Dead romance these days, because the show is more romantic than any FanFic could be. Just having another re-watch.**

**.**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing and hitting those buttons. I hope you enjoyed this Daryl-style proposal.**

**Please let me know what you think.**

**.**

**27 th April 2014 ~ FanOTheFang on Twitter and Tumblr**

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Quick Update: Beth and Daryl have been making their wedding plans.**

.

The plan was to find two matching wedding bands but it wasn't quite that simple. Getting into the jewellers was easy enough, Daryl held his breath as he opened the door, worried that the alarms may somehow have a power source but they stayed silent.

They hadn't spotted any walkers on their way into town, but Daryl was staying by the large windows so he could check the street for trouble. He had left the car right by the door, just incase they needed to make a quick getaway.

Daryl had never worn a good piece of jewellery before, once he had crowbarred the cabinets open, he was a little overwhelmed at the choice that was on offer. The platinum rings all looked incredibly bright and shiny, even the plainest ones, maybe a wedding ring wasn't the right thing for him after all. He hadn't really thought about rings being different sizes, the first he tried got stuck at his knuckle, the second went on his finger perfectly and didn’t seem like it would slip off. He was quite pleased with it and Beth noticed. “You find one you like?”

“Kinda, but it’s not for us.” Daryl sounded disappointed.

“Why not?”

He moved to her side and showed her the matte black ring, he thought it looked quite like a flat tyre. “Black tungsten. You won’t find one to match amongst this little lot.” He waved at the trays and trays of rings that Beth was looking over.

“But if you like it…”

“We should match, you said. Which do you like? I’ll try find something the same.”

“Well, if I’m honest. These ones.” She pointed out a group of rings and got one that fit the third time.

Daryl looked rueful, “It’s pretty, suits you, but I can’t imagine we’ll find a matching pink ring with diamonds to fit me. If we found it, I really wouldn't wear it!”

“It’s rose gold.” Beth held up her hand, enjoying the ring, watching it sparkle. She clearly loved it.

“You said we should match,” Daryl repeated. “What if we can’t find a matching pair? Not a great start.”

Beth was surprised that for the first time since he had proposed, Daryl sounded anxious. She'd been the nervous one and his confidence had made her sure that marriage was the right thing for them. Now it was time for her to convince him. “Maybe I was wrong about the matching rings? It doesn't make any sense anyway... We’re gonna be husband and wife not twins. We don't need to match!”

“You sure?”

“Mmm-hmm. We like these, we should wear these. Matching's not important, so long as we fit together. Interlock.” Beth grinned, while Daryl pretended not to be relieved.

“Stop talking dirty. You can't talk like that out here.”

“What's so dirty?” Beth was a little bemused.

“Interlocking... that's just dirty...”

Daryl's low growl made Beth's stomach flip flop. “Maybe that's just _your_ dirty mind? I think we have chosen, so shall we get out of here?”

As she spoke, Beth began putting the trays of rings back under the counter.

“Not sure if the tidying up is necessary,” Daryl commented, but then he spotted a few booklets scattered on the counter. “'A Quick Guide to Your Perfect Wedding Day.' We might need this, we can see if we've forgotten anything.”

Beth laughed, “I'll read it to you on the way home, try and quieten your dirty mind. Are you gonna be best man and take care of the rings?” She took hers off and handed it to him.

Daryl held the two rings in his hand, enjoying the contrast of the dull black and sparkling pink. He knew all his pockets were full of junk and not as safe as he wanted to be for their precious cargo. “How 'bout we let Michonne take care of 'em? Or her jacket at least.” Beth was still wearing the borrowed leather jacket, he unzipped the small top pocket and dropped the rings in.

Beth held her hand over the pocket. It was impossible not to smile. “Let's go home and get married.”

.

As they came out on to the street they both groaned in unison as there were two walkers in the distance. “I thought we might get through a day without them,” grumbled Beth as she took out her tiny gun. She wouldn’t fire unless needed, but knew she had to be prepared.

Daryl took aim quite pleased to have some long distance target practise. He got a surprise as he focussed. The walkers were armed. He had a fleeting moment of panic, thinking that walkers with guns would be an entirely new threat, but of course, they weren’t armed. The humans that the walkers once were had been armed, now the bodies just happened to have guns strapped to them.

He dealt with the male first, he was balding so there was a lot of head to aim for. He let the female get a couple of steps closer then finished her off too. Keeping a careful eye out for more walkers he and Beth went to collect his bolts and take a look at the guns.

“Do they seem pretty new to you?” Beth asked. There was certainly less decay than they had seen on many walkers, their clothes seemed less tattered too.

“They might have only been turned a couple of days ago,” Daryl agreed. “You should take that gun and holster.”

The holster was strapped to the woman's thigh, taking it off wasn't the most pleasant job but Beth told herself she couldn't waste the opportunity of a good gun and a jacket pocket wasn't the best place to keep one. “They were well armed. Plenty of ammo, too.”

“Yeah...” Daryl was looking around for trouble, but Beth thought he seemed distracted.

“Do you want his holster?”

“No, I'll just take the gun.”

“Safeties are on, they must have been caught by surprise.” Beth felt sympathy for the couple who were obviously fighting for survival just like them.

Daryl just grunted and was quiet until they were in the car and on the way home. They put the guns in the trunk of Mrs Grant's car along side the black plastic sack of secrets, full with items that Beth had taken from a ladies clothing boutique. He had been teasing her earlier, trying to get a look at Beth's honeymoon outfits, but this time he didn't. She knew he had something on his mind, but had to wait until he was driving until he spoke.

“No way of knowing for sure, but those two could have been with the Governor.”

“Really? What makes you think that?”

“Well armed. Wearing combat gear like that. They could have bolted when things started going bad for them.” Daryl was worried that he was upsetting his wife-to-be on their wedding day, but he found it hard hiding his thoughts from her. She didn't reply straight away, so he concentrated on the road and let her think over what he had said.

Beth flicked through the booklet they had picked up, though she wasn't really taking anything in. “You know,” she began. “If they did come from the prison, then we are not the only ones who got this far. Someone else decided this was the best direction to head in, that this was the best town to hole up in. That's good, right?”

Daryl looked surprised.

“You don't think that means some of our family could have gotten this far too? The bus? Or anyone who didn't get on it?” Beth sounded relieved.

Daryl had been worried that his thoughts on where the walkers originated from might upset Beth, but somehow she had managed to turn this into a positive. It took him a moment but he could see her point, other's getting from the prison to here could inspire a little hope. He nodded in agreement, knowing that situation could have been so much worse: those walkers could have been part of their family.

He decided it was a good time to change the subject. “So, what does our ‘handy guide’ have to say?”

Beth seemed happy to concentrate on the booklet. “Lots of it doesn't apply to us. How many bridesmaids. Best-man's speech. Father of the bride's speech.” She hesitated. Daryl wasn't sure if he should say something, but she carried on. “Daddy would have loved this. He would have embarrassed me, called me doodle-bug in the speech and picked the perfect song for me to sing, the song that would make everyone cry.”

“You think your Pa would have embarrassed you? Imagine if Meryl was my best-man, the things he'd say... I'd never show my face again.” Daryl was surprised with himself for smiling at the thought.

“Nothing he could say would make me stop wanting to see your face,” Beth declared simply. She reached over and brushed the back of her finger against his cheek.

“Stop tryin' ta make me blush,” he grumbled. Taking his eyes off the road he saw her sweetest smile, but somehow the only doubt he had crept back into his mind.

Beth was making the odd comment about the booklet, when Daryl burst out, “I know this all started because of the song, sharing my name… but you don’t have to. We can still be married but you should keep your name, your Pa’s name. Dixon ain’t much to be proud of.” He stared at the road ahead, not wanting to see her reaction.

Beth was surprised at his outburst, after a moment she spoke steadily. “I will be proud to be your wife, proud to be Mrs Daryl Dixon. I want to take _your_ name.”

“But your Pa?”

“Daddy was very traditional in some ways and this was one of them. Double-barrelled surnames irritated him a little. 'Sounds like they can't commit to one name. Just waiting to get divorced.'” Beth did a bad impression of her father. “I am sure I will have his approval when I take your name. I won't be a Greene anymore, but I'll always be 'Daddy's Little Girl' even when I'm Grandma Dixon sitting in my rocking chair.”

Daryl tried not to show how relieved he was, but he grinned at the road ahead. “Gonna do everything I can to make sure you get to be an old Grandma.”

Beth laughed. “Is that one of your wedding vows? I like that!”

“Could be...”

“They have the more traditional ones in here.” Beth waved the booklet, “Do you want to hear?”

“Mmm hmm.”

“Here we go: To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part.”

“I like the having and holding part.” Daryl announced, with a smirk. Beth tutted at him, and playfully swatted him on the arm.

“I like the love and cherish part too.” He said more sombrely, earning a squeeze on his upper thigh.

“Well, you don’t have to say those words exactly, it’s up to you.”

“Maybe we should say something traditional. Your Pa might like that?”

Beth nodded, “And I suppose we could say what the minister would say, we can work it out properly when we get home.”

She put the booklet down because it was just making her jumpy. She wasn't sure what she felt more, excitement or nerves.

After a moment she found a distraction, Beth reached around to the guns on the back seat and began to try on the thigh holster. “Not sure if I can carry off this look.”

“Doesn't matter what you look like, so long as you can access the gun.” Daryl answered, being business-like until he looked over and saw the black leather straps tight around Beth's denim clad thigh. “Looks hotter than hell,” he muttered. “Better than any o' that lacy stuff you won't let me see.”

“You requested the lacy stuff,” Beth reminded him. “Glad you like this though.” She twisted the holster around a little, smiling as she watched Daryl try to concentrate on the road and look at her at the same time.

.

Once they got to the house and unpacked the car, Beth admitted to Daryl that her stomach was rolling from nervous excitement and she needed to eat something simple before they did anything. She had soup and a little flat bread she had made than morning, but Daryl decided this was as close to a Bachelor Party as he was going to get, so he had beef casserole from a tin and a couple of bottles of beer too.

He hinted heavily. “Got steak and beer. All I need now is a stripper!”

“I need to think about getting dressed not undressed.” Beth looked up at him from beneath her lashes. “Maybe later.”

They made their plans and decided to marry at sunset, or by moonlight if Beth took the bride's privilege of running late.

Daryl collected the pale blue shirt that he had worn for their second date and just one more beer, then headed to the lounge where he had left the guns they had collected from the walkers. He was leaving Beth upstairs and she would call him when she was ready, he was going to spend the time cleaning those guns and thinking through what they had planned out. He wasn't nervous but he didn't want to mess up his part.

Beth was finding it difficult to concentrate. She washed, sprayed dry shampoo in her hair and smothered herself in Mrs Grant's expensive body creams. It took her a while to choose a cream camisole and matching French knickers from the sack of underwear she had taken from the boutique. They were unlike anything she had worn before but she was sure they would move nicely under the floral sundress that she had picked up a while ago.

As she sat putting on a little make-up Beth found it hard not to feel lonely.

She shouldn't have to get ready for her wedding alone. Her mom should be here fixing her hair and Maggie painting her nails. She imagined Lori would have been good with a make-up brush and Sasha would be there making her too excited, while Carol tried to keep her calm. It was difficult to add Michonne into her bridal party, maybe she would be leaning against the wall, overlooking the scene with a wry smile, or more likely downstairs teasing Daryl. He shouldn't be alone either.

He really shouldn't be alone, she needed to speed up.

She kept her hair and make up simple, and gave in on the idea of a veil. Her wedding dress was white with blue flowers, it had a fitted bodice with a loose, flirty skirt that came just above her knees. She had worn the jewelled heels before and they didn't really suit the dress, but Daryl liked them so she kept them on.

Ready at last, Beth decided to get a minute of fresh air before she called on her groom, she walked out onto the balcony. The sun would be gone shortly, but there was still enough light for her to clearly see Daryl in the garden below. He was rattling the side garden gate, she assumed to check it was secure, then he set off around the inside of the walls. He was wearing the nice pale blue shirt he had worn on one of their dates, but was probably getting it a little messy as he had his crossbow over his shoulder.

It wasn't long before he realised he was being watched and he turned to smile up at his bride.

Beth decided she couldn't delay any longer. “I'm waiting! Come on up here!” She slapped her hands on the balcony wall in impatience. Laughing, Daryl set off back to his bride.

.

.

.

**Wedding and Honeymoon next ~ Did they miss anything out? I'm no wedding expert!**

**I admit I've been googling images of black and pink wedding bands for weeks. They seemed to suit them.**

**So sorry this took so long, I finally watched True Detective which was amazing but no help when trying to write a wedding plans.**

**Huge thanks to everyone who reviews, favourites and adds kudos. I'm so thrilled at the support this Fic is getting.**

**.**

**11** **th** **May 2014 ~ FanOTheFang on Twitter and Tumblr**

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Quick Update: Beth and Daryl have spent the day preparing for their wedding. Now it's time...**

.

_Beth decided she couldn't delay any longer. “I'm waiting! Come on up here!” She slapped her hands on the balcony wall in impatience. Laughing, Daryl set off back to his bride._

.

Daryl kept telling himself he was calm, as he returned to the house. He certainly seemed calmer than his wife-to-be who was clearly getting impatient. Before heading upstairs, he made sure he had locked the front door and collected the guns he had been cleaning in the lounge.

Beth was in the doorway of the balcony when he reached the bedroom. He couldn't see her properly, although he could tell she was wearing the dress she had described.

As they both stepped onto the balcony, he could see her perfectly. The dress was light and floral, it wasn't what he was used to seeing her in, but it certainly suited her. He struggled to find the right words to tell her how he felt right now. He gently touched her cheek, then her hair as they stood face to face. Beth was quiet too, she reached to put her hand over his heart, she brushed her fingers against his jawline, then brought her hands down to entwine with his.

They had planned their ceremony, but Daryl thought they might have hit a problem, he was supposed to start, but his mind was blank and his mouth dry. The sun was getting lower, the sky turning colours, now was the right time.

“Right. Okay.” He croaked a little, then looked down into Beth's expectant eyes and began. “We two are gathered here today, in the sight of the whole world as we know it, to begin our lives together as man and wife.”

“If there is anyone who knows a just cause why we should not be joined, please speak now, or forever hold your peace.” Beth thought that these words were important, she had certainly heard them used in many chick flicks over the years. When a suitable moment passed, she squeezed Daryl's hand as a signal to continue.

“I, Daryl, take thee Beth to be my wedded wife. To love and to cherish for always. To keep safe and happy as we survive in this new world.”

“I, Beth, take thee Daryl to be my wedded husband. To love and to cherish for ever and ever. To keep safe and happy as we learn to thrive in this new world.”

For safekeeping, Beth had kept his ring on her thumb, she slipped it off as Daryl dug into his shirt pocket for hers. Almost together they said, “With this ring, I thee wed.” They were not really sure who should go first, Beth put the matt black ring on to Daryl's finger then he put the rose gold and diamond ring onto hers.

She heard Daryl huff out a sigh of relief as they reached the end of their ceremony. “I now pronounce us man and wife,” he said with a nod.

Beth had to smile. “You may kiss the bride.” She closed the gap between them, untangling their hands they both slipped their arms around each other's waist.

Daryl took a long moment to look at his wife. It felt strange to him to feel so happy and lucky in these circumstances, but he knew they had to enjoy the good times when they happened to come along. He had a beautiful wife, the kindest, sweetest person he had ever met, she was brave and smart, she understood him, yet still loved him. The world had gone to hell and Daryl knew he was the luckiest man alive.

Daryl thought about Beth using the word 'thrive' in her vows, they had found a strong safe home, they could make a life here. Even have children, beautiful blonde girls, kind and thoughtful like their Ma, he would teach them how to take care of themselves.

Their first married kiss was gentle and careful, neither wanting to spoil the moment by getting too intense too quickly. They had the rest of the night for that, the rest of their lives. Daryl broke the kiss, wanting to look at her. He had never said the words 'I love you', now was a good time. He took a breath, needing a moment to prepare, then a movement caught his eye.

There were walkers in the trees at the far side of the meadow, beyond their garden. The full moon was shining down, once out of the trees they were easy to see. Just four of them. No, eight. More. Many more. A herd.

Daryl couldn't stop his first reaction, “Are they pissed cos they didn't get an invite?” It took him just one second to get serious. “Beth, get changed. Put something on that you can run in.”

At his altered tone, Beth didn't hesitate. Watching her run through the bedroom, he saw her hair and white dress, glow in the light of the one candle they had lit in there. His pale blue shirt would probably have the same problem. He tugged off his good shirt and dragged on a black t-shirt and his wings vest. Beth returned in jeans, boots and Michonne's leather jacket, she put on the black backpack which had a few emergency supplies and together they collected guns and flashlights. Daryl had his crossbow nearby and was using a pair of binoculars, he'd collected from somewhere along the way, to study the slow moving herd.

“Do we run?” Beth asked in a hushed whisper, she trusted him to make this decision. This was her husband's area of expertise. It was strange to see him back to his 'walker-hunter' self as he was usually so relaxed and so different in their house.

Running gave Daryl a choice of his bike or Mrs Grant's car. He adored his bike, but driving it through a herd could lead to Beth being pulled off the back. The car would be safer, but he remembered how useless Zack's car was once it had been surrounded, but maybe they could get into town and find a place to hide?

He wanted to explain his reasoning to Beth. “If we stay here, that amount of walkers could easily push the garden walls over, and push through the front door, get up here and get through this bedroom door eventually. But why would they? They've not seen us, they are looking at the ground or just ahead of themselves, not up here. We should trust this house and stay.”

Beth nodded as Daryl moved an arm around her waist, she leant into him and seemed to agree.

As the full moon shone down, they could tell the walkers were on the road to the left of the house because the thin trees that lined the road were shaking as they were passed. This road passed the side gate in their garden and the security gates for the estate. Some walkers were having a more awkward journey across the long grass of the meadow, they were heading towards the garden wall, but not close yet.

Beth groaned as she saw the group of trees to the left shudder from the walkers pushing past them. That was where Daryl had been catching their favourite dinner. “Our rabbits,” she moaned.

“Hope they're smart enough to get underground.” Daryl grumbled.

Slowly the walkers reached their garden wall. Daryl realised he was holding his breath, but they began to turn about six feet from the obstruction and walk along to go around it. Most turned left to join the bottle neck at the road, a few went right which led them past the neighbouring house, where they couldn't be seen any further.

The noise they made, the moans of hunger were drifting up to the balcony. The sound set Daryl's teeth on edge, but he was sure staying put was the right decision. There didn't seem much danger of them shoving against the wall enough to bring it down. The bottle neck around the corner of the wall leading to the road looked like it might have become an issue, but they were shuffling past it slowly enough. Daryl took a step out onto the balcony to check the side gate, it still looked solid from his side. He returned to Beth who was back in the doorway, keeping out of sight.

“I'm gonna check the front. Can't see 'em getting in but I wanna be sure.”

“I'll come with you.”

“No need,” Daryl replied.

Beth was determined. “Getting separated causes trouble. I'm sticking with you.”

Daryl nodded, admitting Beth had a point. Holding onto flashlights and weapons they went to the rooms at the front of the house. The family room with the cot was at the corner of the house, neither of them had visited it much, but now it gave a view of their front gate and the external wall of the estate. The trees along the road at the side of the house were shaking slightly, those at the front were not. Daryl was sure the walkers hadn't got through the security gate into the estate. Why would they try?

After a while straining their eyes, they returned to the master bedroom to watch the herd flowing around the house. There was no sign of the back of the pack. Hundreds, maybe thousands of them just kept walking. Occasionally one would stumble, those behind might fall too, but others would work their way around the obstruction until the fallen found their feet again.

Eventually the newly-weds sat at the table watching the moving view as the moon was progressing across the clear sky, lighting up the herd below. What was initially terrifying was now becoming tedious. Daryl was pissed that the unwanted company was ruining Beth's wedding night. He considered getting a whiskey, but thought a coffee might be more welcome, but the light of the barbecue would have been too much of a risk.

Beth spoke for the first time in a long while. “I wish we could kill them all.” Her words sounded vicious, but Daryl knew her better. “I wish we could let them rest.”

“Sorry, we've no where near enough ammo. We just gotta watch 'em go.”

“It's like what's left of the whole human race is just walking past our garden.”

“There's not only them left. We're still here.” Daryl hoped his words would brighten her a little. He reached for her hand across the table, and they went back to watching what remained of the world.

.

The numbers of walkers eventually began to thin out, those at the back had injuries which made them slower than the rest. They still seemed determined to follow though, some animal-like instinct, Daryl assumed.

Beth had been stifling yawns for a while.

“You should get some sleep,” Daryl suggested, not for the first time.

“You too.”

“Nah, not while there's some still out here. I'll keep watch, you sleep, then we'll switch.”

Beth grumbled to herself about sleeping alone on her wedding night, but she understood Daryl's reasoning.

She wasn't sure how long she slept, but when she woke it was getting light out and Daryl was still on the balcony. He turned as she got out of bed, so she didn't put her jeans back on but walked towards him in her t-shirt and the carefully chosen wedding panties that she had slept in. “How's it looking?” she asked.

“Looking great,” Daryl watched her move towards him.

“And the herd?”

“Pretty depressing, just the slowest ones left.”

Beth stepped out to inspect the downtrodden meadow. A couple of walkers, spread far apart, seemed to be crawling. “They don't look like trouble. You should sleep.”

“I will, but I just wanna check the security gate. I won't be a minute.”

“I'm coming too,” Beth didn't wait for a reply, but went inside to pull on her jeans.

“Aww, do you have to get dressed?”

“'Fraid so, you need a couple of hours sleep before you start thinking about me naked...” She kissed his cheek as they set out to look for damage. It amused her that as soon as they stepped out of their room, Daryl was all business.

The main gate to the estate was still secure. Daryl even opened it and took a look along the road, there was no sign of trouble.

As they returned to their room, it felt as if his body was now aware that he could relax. He felt like lead and sank onto his side of the bed while Beth took off his boots and shirt. She took the guns from his pockets and made sure they were safe before undressing herself down to her new wedding underwear. Her husband smiled sleepily as she helped him stand and took off his pants. Not surprisingly, his cock was already sleeping. “Am sorry Beth, my head's awake thinking of everything we could be doing, but my body's not.”

“I'd be worried that you'd found a stash of viagra, if you were fully awake now. You need to sleep... then you can show me what you're thinking.”

Daryl hummed in agreement as Beth climbed into his side of the bed, then moved over so he could lay next to her. He hummed again as he held her close. “We got married today,” he murmured, a tone of surprise in his voice.

“Yes, we did.” Technically, the wedding was yesterday, but Beth wasn't about to disagree with her sleeping husband.

.

It was his grumbling stomach that woke her, or maybe it was her stomach. Either way, breakfast was required.

She was eating canned fruit and getting the barbecue started when Daryl joined her. “I'll make breakfast,” he began, “Or is it lunch?” He scowled up at the bright sun.

“It's okay. You sit, I'm almost ready. I just need to know; do you think we should go into town today?”

“I know you want to check the signs, but the herd was going in that direction. We can't risk catching them up. We should stay here today.”

“Okay, cos I have plans.” Beth handed Daryl a bowl. “Fruit, porridge and coffee for us. Build our strength up, then I'm gonna find something to wear that I hope you will really, really like and we can spend the day in bed.” She was whispering in in his ear now. “Or on the sofa, in the bath tub, wherever, however. Sound good?”

“Sounds like 'am still dreaming.”

.

With her confidence high at Daryl's enthusiasm for her plan, Beth sorted through the underwear that she had taken the day before. Lots of it was pink or white or floral, but he had seen in her in that kind of thing before. Feeling brave, she made her choice.

After a couple of nights spent together, Beth had admitted to Daryl that she felt too inexperienced to please him and that she was worried that she might not be exciting enough for him. He had vehemently told her she was wrong, that it was him who was too old to keep pleasing her. Eventually they had convinced each other that their time in bed together was working very well for both of them.

Beth opened the changing room door. “Ready?”

“Oh, yes!” came the reply from their bed and Beth stepped into the room.

Still, Beth felt a flash of nerves along with her excitement as she stood before him in a short silky robe. This was an important time for them, she told herself nerves were allowed. Daryl was sitting up in bed, his eyes shining with his own excitement. Beth stood at the corner of the bed an slipped the robe off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor.  If she couldn't act a little slutty for her husband on their honeymoon, then she'd never be able to.

“Jesus,” Daryl hissed at the sight of his wife in scarlet lace bra and panties, and best of all suspenders holding up sheer stockings. He'd only seen them in magazines.

“You like?”

“Hell, yes!” Daryl hadn't moved from his spot on the bed.

“Or do you like the back better?” Beth turned to show off the thong to it's best effect. The suspender straps were the only covering for her rear, that sight made Daryl move. He scrambled down the bed to kiss and caress each cheek with his big rough hands.

“Most beautiful Georgia Peach I ever saw,” he proclaimed as Beth turned to face him and claim a kiss. Daryl began moving his kisses to her throat, her collarbones, down to her lacy covered nipples that his thumbs were encouraging to harden.

“Tell me you're glad we got married,” Beth gasped.

“Best thing I ever did in my whole damn life.” Daryl muttered, his mouth full of nipple and lace.

Beth felt her legs beginning to wobble, but Daryl pulled her onto the bed and held her tight. “Tell me you're glad you married me,” he copied her conversation.

Beth grinned. “Some may think I look like a dumb blonde, but I made a very smart move.”

“I gotta look at you again.” Daryl pushed himself up and sat at her side. He was aware that he had a dumb grin on his face, but he really didn't care. “Don't know if you're an angel or a devil in that red.”

“Bit of both, like you and your tattoo?”

Daryl was sure he was looking as hungrily at her as she was looking at him. Moving down the bed a little, he took one foot in both hands and rubbed at the sole. Beth groaned a little as he began to massage her legs and the spot that she liked just under her knees. His eyes stayed on Beth's fingers, she had caressed her breasts, which was a pretty sight, now her fingers were creeping lower. She teased the outside of her panties, making him curse in appreciation. With one hand she tugged at the stretchy side of the lace. “I decided I don't like these.”

“You don't?”

“No, take them off for me...”

“My wife, you are very demanding.” Daryl gave a lop-sided smile. So much for taking this slow. He wasn't sure that he had too much patience left himself, as he drew the lace down her long legs, leaving the suspenders and stockings in place. “Like the perfect picture frame for the prettiest pussy.” He began to kiss up her creamy-white thighs, listening to Beth gasp as he took a little nip out of her skin.

The words flew out of Beth's mouth. “I need you to taste me. Like the first time. Suck me. Bite me. Kiss me then,so I can taste how you make me feel... I need your cock deep inside me. Yes, yes...”

Daryl was already tasting her delicious pussy, thrilled that he had such a demanding wife.

.

.

.

**Happy Friday! Hope you enjoy this. I've never written a wedding before!**

**.**

**Thank you for all Reviews, Favourites and Kudos – All are very much appreciated.**

**.**

**23** **rd** **May 2014 ~ FanOTheFang on Twitter and Tumblr**

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Quick Update: Beth and Daryl are married! Although their only guests were a herd of Walkers.**

**.**

It was rare that Daryl woke in bed alone. Generally he woke Beth or she woke him by moving closer to him, but this morning she was dressed and out by the barbecue. It was early in the day, even for him. They had been married over a week, he didn't think the honeymoon was over, but it seemed to be on hold this morning.

As soon as he stepped outside Beth told him breakfast was almost ready and asked if they could go into town straight away. “Sure.” Beth just nodded in reply and returned her concentration to the powdered eggs.

“Any reason why so early?” Daryl had to ask.

“Just a good feeling. Sit, sit.” Beth nodded to his chair and served his eggs. Daryl ate, assuming she would explain her 'good feeling' soon enough.

In the car on the way into town, she grinned whenever he caught her eye. Eventually he had to ask, “You gonna tell me what's up?”

“We're nearly there. You'll see...”

The black 'Ass Kicker' sign, the second they had painted, was the closest and always the first point of call. Daryl parked up, keeping a lookout for trouble as Beth ran to the sign, checking it closely then looked around at the surrounding buildings. She seemed quite surprised that there was no change from the previous day. Daryl was beginning to think that she might be hugely disappointed if they found nothing today.

“Can we get to the other sign?” Her voice sounded a little shaky, but she showed him a brave smile.

There were no changes at the pink sign either. Beth did her usual inspections and Daryl kept an eye on her just as much as he looked out for trouble. Eventually she stood still, breathing hard as if she had been running, Beth concentrated on the ground. Daryl hesitated, he felt as if he shouldn't disturb her in what seemed to be a private moment of grief and sadness, but he was her husband now, shouldn't he be helping her in moments like this? “Beth, what's wrong?”

“Nothing, I was being stupid. It doesn't matter.”

“It looks like it does matter. Tell me.”

Beth pressed her lips together and kept her eyes down.

Daryl scanned the street, there were no walkers or any sign of trouble. They had seen very few since the herd had passed by, but he still didn't think the street was a safe place for what seemed to be a stressful conversation. “Get in the car.”

Beth looked surprised that he had snapped at her but she got in the car and as Daryl got in his side, she put on her seatbelt as if they would be leaving straight away. The central locking clunked loudly as Daryl made them safe. “I understand you're upset cos we ain't found no one, but you seem extra... well, extra upset today.”

“It's nothing.” Beth insisted. “It's just stupid.”

“It's something. You made me promise I'd talk about stuff, so you gotta talk too.” Daryl saw her eyes brighten with tears, he felt guilty pushing her to talk, this was all new to him but he thought that she needed to say what was wrong. “Please, Beth. If you can't be stupid with me, then who can you be stupid with.”

Beth scrabbled in the glove compartment and found tissues, after a moment to compose herself she began to talk. “I was dreaming. It was just you and me at first. We were in my room at home, the room I've had since I was a kid. Then Maggie was there and she was teasing me, because she'd heard me moan your name. Mom was cooking in the kitchen and Lori was helping her. I heard Glenn laughing outside, but I didn't see him. Even Michonne was laying the table, polishing our best glassware; that was so odd, I woke up.”

“You were upset, you should've woken me.”

“But I wasn't upset.” Beth insisted. “It was great. I was really happy, thinking up all sorts of scenarios of us all being together again. I got myself totally convinced we'd find someone today, Maggie maybe.” She sniffed, mopped her eyes again carried on. “After a while I was too excited to sleep, so I got up and waited for you. Stupid, right?”

“No.” Daryl took her hand. “Hopeful, just like always. A bit overconfident maybe, probably from lack of sleep. I'll get you home, you'll rest up and you'll be just fine.”

Beth sighed heavily, but she stayed quiet so Daryl set off in the direction of their house. She waited until they were out of the town before she spoke. “We've waited a long time and given the signs chance to work, maybe we should try something else?”

Daryl stopped the car in the middle of the road and took a look around. He thought for a moment, before he asked. “What date is it by your calender?”

“January 27th.”

Beth had been making notes in her little diary everyday. They had been at the house twenty-seven days and had left the prison a week or so before then. Their signs had been up around twenty five days now, maybe he too had hoped they produce a result before then. “So what would you like to try? Do you want to leave the house?”

“No! Not permanently, maybe we could check out some other towns. Stay out for a couple of nights if we needed to.” Beth looked at him with big, hopeful eyes, when he didn't reply she continued. “We could add a note to these signs saying we'll check back every three or four days, just in case someone comes along.”

“If we are going on a run, I want to be prepared.” Daryl stated. “We gotta make it as safe as possible if we are leaving the estate. Could you wait a couple o' days? Wait until 1st February then we've a few days to plan and we've had a full two week honeymoon.” He knew they had been married on the 17th, mentioning the honeymoon was how he hoped to delay Beth's plans for a couple of days. “We'll get maps, plan a route, check the car over and stock it properly.”

Beth nodded along with his suggestions. “Four days? Okay.”

In relief, Daryl reached over and squeezed her knee. She put her hand on top of his and whispered, “Naughty husband, that's against your rules.” As Daryl tried to move his hand away, she squeezed his fingers harder. “I'd like the distraction though.” Her big, blue eyes looked up to his. “We got four days of honeymoon left...”

“This is the wrong place to be thinkin' 'bout that kinda distraction.” Daryl muttered, as Beth tried to move his hand higher. He couldn't resist squeezing high on her thigh, so very tempting, but he knew he needed to be concentrating on the road not his wife's interesting suggestions. He started the car, keeping both hands on the wheel and his eyes on the road.

.

As Daryl pulled up, Beth carefully looked around before she got out of the car and opened the gates to the estate, then she looked around again when they were inside before walking ahead of the car to open up the gates to their house.

Daryl found it difficult to think about anything else, except her ass in those jeans walking ahead of him. She turned as she opened the gates and smiled at his gaze. He thought that now was a better time for a distraction.

As she locked the gates to their driveway, Beth expected Daryl to get out of the car, but he didn't. He stayed inside and opened the passenger side door. She ducked down to look at him with a questioning eyebrow. “Get in,” he muttered.

“Daryl, I know I was wrong to try distract you. You don't need to tell me again.” In reply, he nodded to the passenger seat. Irritated, Beth got in, thinking she might as well get the lecture over and done with. “Okay,” she huffed.

“I'm not going to to tell you anything, I just want to talk to you.” Daryl kept his voice low. He wasn't used to playing games with her, he wasn't entirely sure how she would react, but he hoped she would find the distraction she was looking for. He reached over and fastened her seatbelt. “I just want to know what you wanted out there.”

“I wanted you to touch me... you know that.” Beth hesitated when Daryl put his hand low on her thigh where he had been holding her earlier. She could feel the heat of his palm through the worn denim.

“I do know that, but I wanted to hear to you say it. I'm surprised you would want me touching you out in the open where anyone could see.”

“There weren't many people around to see.” Beth said reasonably, but she flushed as his voice was whispering in her ear, his palm steady on her knee.

“So you never been felt up in a car before?”

“No!”

“But you want it? You wanna be finger fucked? Don't you?” He applied just a little pressure as his hand moved slightly.

Beth tried to say yes, but the word didn't come out. Although she managed an embarrassed smile. Daryl moved his hand just a little higher and squeezed, he was not close to giving her any relief, yet, but her moan was delicious. “If you want me to touch you, you just need to take down your jeans. Show me how much you want it.”

The colour in Beth's cheeks grew a shade darker, she concentrated her gaze on his face and unbuttoned her jeans. “Spread your legs, nice and wide for me.” Daryl encouraged her, his eyes darting from her face to her blonde curls. Beth did as he asked, shuffling down in her seat a little, struggling against the seatbelt. She waited, taking in harsh little breaths until Daryl moved his hand and simply held it against her. “Your so warm, Beth. You ain't gonna scorch me?”

He applied a little pressure and Beth found she could not reply in words. Her quick gasps were the only sounds as Daryl began to tease her. Her pleasure was clear, but Daryl asked in a whisper, “Feel good?”

“Yes, please.” Beth stumbled over her words. “Thank you...”

“So polite. Anyone could be watching. Sure you don't want me to stop?”

No one could be watching, but Beth played along. “Don't care. Don't stop!” She moved her hand on to hold his wrist, but that made him pull away. “I'm sorry,” she blurted out. “Please don't stop.”

“Not stoppin', just thought you'd wanna help.” Daryl took her hand, guiding it down to slip against her, along with his own fingers. “Look,” he instructed and Beth's eyes widened as she watched his fingers and hers begin to play her with more purpose.

Beth's body jolted strongly enough for her seat belt to contract. Daryl didn't stop. He watched the urgency and pleasure on her face, he was still thrilled that he could make her look so passionate, and doubted he would ever take her pleasure for granted. When her orgasm hit her, he kissed her, taking her breath making her struggle against him, but pull him closer too.

Eventually their kisses decreased in intensity. Daryl moved back a little, keeping his eyes on her face, still enjoying her reaction.

Beth reached out to touch his face, “Don't care if we had an audience or not.”

“If we did, they'd be applaudin' you.” Daryl said, sounding convinced.

Beth's fingers dropped to the collar of his shirt and brushed his chest. Glancing over her shoulder, she made her suggestion. “Isn't sex in the back seat of a car a rite of passage? Wanna try?”

Daryl exaggerated his look back, he already knew how small the space was in the back of Mrs Grant's runabout. “I think anyone who's done it in the back of a car didn't have a decent bed to enjoy. How 'bout we go upstairs?”

Beth looked happy at that idea. She placed her hand on his cock, caressing the hardness through his pants. “Race you up there?”

“Don't think I'll be running to fast with this, but come on...” Daryl opened his door and got out of the cramped car. Looking back he saw Beth try to get out with her seatbelt still on, but he kept his chuckle quiet, because he knew she could turn his head just as much as he could turn hers.

.

Daryl was pleased that eventually Beth slept, her dream must have spoilt her sleep the night before. It wasn't like him to lay around doing nothing, but he didn’t want to move and disturb her, so he stayed put. He concentrated on plans for their search, at least he had days to prepare, this would be the most organised run ever and therefore the safest. At least that was what he tried to convince himself.

After a few hours, Beth moved slightly in her sleep, then woke looking cute and confused after her nap.

Daryl couldn’t help smiling down at her, “You okay?”

“Mmm… I’ll be right back, you stay here.” Beth pointed forcefully at the bed, as she climbed out and make her way to the bathroom. Daryl remembered the first time she had gotten out of a bed, when she'd hurriedly tried to cover herself up. Times had changed, he had the pleasure of watching her naked, graceful body pad barefoot across the room.

When Beth returned, she peered out of the curtains that were blocking the late afternoon sun. “Someone has tied two walkers together!” She sounded disgusted as she studied the sight with her head on one side. “Daryl? Come see this,” she called out a second later.

There was enough surprise in her voice to make Daryl jump out of bed and drag on his pants. At first glance, it did seem that two walkers had been connected by a rope and were making their way through their meadow. The thick dreadlocks and lethal katana became clearer as the figure got closer. “It’s Michonne!” Daryl gasped in amazement. “She’s got that walker as a disguise.”

Elation flooded through them. With a gleeful shout, Beth’s hand shot out to open the glass door but Daryl stopped her. “We need clothes!”

He tugged on a t-shirt and opened up the balcony doors, stepping out and waving both arms above his head. Beth joined him wearing a huge t-shirt of Mr Grant’s and waving a white pillowcase taken from the bed. They both yelled out excitedly as they saw Michonne stop and stare. Beth was jumping up and down, but Daryl started pointing to the side of the house where Michonne would find the gate. It took her a moment to move, but then she disposed of her companion and began moving quickly through the long grass to the side of the house.

Beth and Daryl went back inside, Beth dragged on the clothes she had worn that morning and Daryl pulled on his boots quickly, while collecting keys and his crossbow.

“Beth, I’m sorry, I ain’t gonna say this right, but I got to say it quick. We need to take off our rings.”

She hesitated, confused. “Our wedding rings? You don’t want her to know we are married?”

“I don’t want to shove the news down her throat straight away. If she’s out there with just a walker for company it don’t seem fair for us to be so happy. We will tell her, of course, but not right now.”

Beth studied his face, she was sure he was giving her a truthful reason. She nodded and took off her ring and handed it to him. “Makes sense,” she said but she had to struggle not to be upset as Daryl tugged off his ring and put them in the little drawer by their bed. Seeing Michonne was something be happy about, she remembered that as she ran down the stairs after Daryl.

“Go let her in, I’ll get her some water,” she called out. Daryl agreed and ran out of the front door.

Beth ran across the lawn, watching Michonne and Daryl greet each other with an awkward one armed hug. She knew their visitor wasn’t tactile but that didn’t stop Beth hugging her properly, she couldn’t hide the excited tears in her eyes.

“Good to see you both. Nice place you got here. Never seen you so clean, Dixon.” Michonne began, but paused to take a drink of the water. “It’s cold?”

Neither Daryl or Beth wanted to waste time right then explaining about the well water that they used to chill everything. “You okay? Are you alone?” Daryl asked.

Beth spoke at the same time. “You got away! Have you seen anyone else?”

Michonne held up a hand to stop the torrent of questions, she turned to Beth, realising what the girl needed to know first. “I was with your sister this morning. She’s well.”

The news hit Beth like a wave of flood water, Daryl darted a hand out to catch her as she swayed. He wasn’t sure if he should touch her, but Michonne did the same, so he figured it was fine. They both held onto Beth for a moment until her world stopped spinning and she hugged Michonne yet again. “I am so sorry about your Father,” Michonne took the moment to whisper, her emotions straining her voice.

Beth hugged her tighter. “Thank you for being with him. I was relieved he wasn’t totally alone.”

Michonne spoke to Daryl over Beth’s head. “There are others too. Rick, Carl, Ass Kicker… we saw your signs today.” She seemed relieved when Beth released her from the hug.

“Let’s sit, you can tell us everything,” Daryl suggested as he tried to process this news.

“But what about you two?”

“Not much to tell,” Daryl began, wanting to get to Michonne’s story quickly. “We got out on my bike, drove around for a week or so until we found this place. Been here hoping you’d all show up since then.”

They sat on the table and chairs on the patio. “This place safe?” asked Michonne. “You two cleared it?”

“There was only one walker here, no trouble… But what about you?”

Beth nodded in agreement with Daryl, and Michonne began her story. “The morning after the prison fell, I came across Carl searching for food and pain killers. Rick was holed up in a place down the street, the Governor gave him a beating, and he needed time to recover. He might have broken his ribs, or cracked them at least, but the Governor is dead. I know that for sure now.” Michonne took a deep breath, filled with relief, then continued. “A couple of days later Carl and I heard a sound in the woods, a baby's cries. We found Judith. Tyreese had her, Mika too, but they were all in bad shape. Lizzy had been with them, but she had run off when they came across a couple of walkers. It seems that Mika held Judith while Ty killed the walkers but afterwards they couldn’t find Lizzy again.”

Beth and Daryl were too stunned at the wave of information to react. Beth tried to comprehend how hard it must be to lose a sister so young and Daryl realised how hard it must have been for Tyreese to try and protect three children.

Michonne carried on, “It’s horrible, horrible, but I was still glad to hand Judith over to Rick. He started getting stronger once she was there. Tyreese and I searched for Lizzy for a couple of days, but couldn’t see a sign of her. Carl did a good job of looking after the kids and his Dad. Judith was back to herself once we got some food in her, but Mika is still reserved, she’s still shocked at her loss.

“We found a decent people carrier and moved on, looking for anyone, keeping out of trouble and somehow we came across your sister and Sasha. It was totally by chance, they were sleeping in a house that we broke into looking for food. Lucky that Maggie recognised Rick before she shot him.”

Daryl couldn’t help smirking, but Michonne still look sombre. “Maggie and Sasha lost Bob. He was shot at the prison, they tried but couldn’t help him.” Daryl felt a wave of guilt, if he hadn’t brought Bob back to the prison he wouldn’t have been shot, he knew he shouldn’t think like that but at that moment he couldn’t get the idea out of his head.

“What about the bus?” Beth asked, but Michonne shook her head. “Lots of our people were on the bus. Glenn? We hoped to catch up with it, but never did.”

“We never saw a sign of it or anyone else. Your sister is missing Glenn, desperate to find you too. She knew your handwriting on the wall and is waiting in town for you to arrive.”

Beth stood quickly, making her garden chair clatter to the floor. “We gotta go get her. Get everyone!”

“So are they are all in town? Why are you out here?” Daryl wanted more information despite his wife’s eagerness.

“We knew the writing was Beth’s, but I was convinced only you would think to write Ass Kicker on a wall. And I didn’t think you’d be staying in a town. You’d find somewhere safe. I took our older car and drove around outskirts. Didn’t want to take the people carrier because we rely on it so much, the car’s always been a bit unreliable. Turns out the gas gauge is out, showing half a tank but it's got no gas. I was trying to walk back to town, when I saw you two waving like maniacs.”

“We got a car, as well as my bike.” Daryl told her. “Beth, I know you want to get your sister, but…”

“Daryl!”

“But it’s gonna be dark soon. We can’t all go parading into town tonight. It’s not safe driving around these roads and I don’t think it’s that safe staying in town either. I’ll go and bring them back here.”

“I’ll go with you, I know where they are holed up.” Michonne decided.

Beth was appalled at this idea. “And leave me here? No! I’ll go crazy waiting alone, let me come too.”

“You should stay here.” Daryl said stubbornly, Beth was looking flushed and angry, but he was too concerned about her safety to back down.

Eyeing the pair of them, Michonne solved the problem. “Let me take your car? I can go get them and bring them back. It’s worth the risk to get them all here and safe. If we’re lucky they will have found some food.”

“We have food. Daryl caught a rabbit yesterday. I’ll make a stew while I’m waiting.” Beth said a little grumpily, but she did brighten a little when Michonne got excited about the idea of rabbit stew.

“That sounds so good. We’ve not eaten decent for weeks. Hot food!”

“We got cold beer too, or wine. Champagne even. We can celebrate all together,” decided Daryl, hoping to cheer Beth.

“Where’s this car? Let me get out of here.” Michonne stood and they worked their way around to the front of the house.

Considering what had almost happened in Mrs Grant’s car earlier that day, Daryl and Beth were quiet composed as Michonne took the keys.

Daryl opened the gates but Michonne hesitated before she get in. “Beth, I need to tell you something about you Father… I told Maggie, it helped her a little, I think. I found him afterwards. Made sure he didn’t turn. I hope I did the right thing. I was sure he wouldn’t have wanted that.”

Daryl watched again as Beth hugged Michonne, he heard a few words of thanks, but Beth's words weren’t clear. He caught Michonne’s eye and knew immediately that she was lying. Michonne was trying to make Hershel’s death easier for Beth and Maggie, he would need to thank her for that sometime in the future.

.

.

.

**So thrilled that Norman Reedus just tweeted a “Bethyl In A Car” pic today ~ very appropriate for this Chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**.**

**Just one or two chapters left of this Fic, I've got most of the next chapter handwritten but I'm not sure how many words it is! Writing smut in the sunshine is my favourite hobby.**

**.**

**Very excited to pass 200 reviews on FF – Thank you to everyone who takes the time to comment.**

**.**

**1 st June 2014 ~ FanOTheFang on Twitter and Tumblr**

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Quick Update: Michonne has arrived at the estate and told Daryl and Beth the fate of the some of their group. Michonne is leaving to collect the group.**

**.**

Although he felt guilty for leaving Beth for just a minute, Daryl walked to the estate gates with Michonne driving the car. Telling her to take care and get back soon, he ran back up to the house.

Beth was sitting on the front steps, she looked almost shell-shocked. He sat beside her, pulled her close and waited for her to speak.

“I wanted to go to Maggie,” she said.

“I know, but I wanted you to see her again somewhere safe. Where you can laugh and cry with your sister and not have to worry about walkers. She'll be here soon.”

Beth was somewhere between laughing and crying already. “We can't just sit here. We have to cook... for how many? Maggie and Michonne.” She counted on her fingers, grinning now. “Rick and Carl and Judith! Sasha and Tyreese and poor Mika. So many. I need you to get that rabbit ready. C'mon...” She stood and with a determined glare, pulled her kitchen-hand to his feet.

They made what Beth called a 'cheat's curry' with canned chicken curry, fresh rabbit and diced canned vegetables. She'd measured out enough rice for eight and was griddling her flat bread on the huge barbecue that Daryl had moved by the kitchen door. The time passed quicker than she could have hoped, every now and then she would feel a wave of excitement at the thought of seeing her sister, Judith and everyone else soon. When that happened she had to force herself to concentrate on the task at hand.

.

After spending time in the kitchen, then putting fresh towels in all the bathrooms, Daryl began to feel that he was running an end-of-the-world guest house. After two hours, he was waiting by the estate gates for a sign of headlights, Beth stayed up by the house to open those gates too.

Mrs Grant's car, driven by Michonne, lead the mini convoy in. Maggie was next to her, she looked pale with dark eyes, her brave smile was a strong contrast to Michonne's happy grin. Maggie had the window down, the first words she said to Daryl were, “Where is she?”

“Waiting for you...” Daryl pointed up to the house gates that she was opening. Maggie turned to Michonne, encouraging her to drive on.

Sasha gave Daryl a cheery wave from the back seat, Mika next to him just looked at him with wide, blank eyes.

Tyreese was driving the people carrier behind them, Daryl thought he looked relieved more than anything else. Beside him, Rick looked thrilled, he jumped out of the vehicle and slapped Daryl on the back. “This place looks solid,” were his first words, then he shook Daryl's hand. “It's a relief to see you again. Look!” Rick pointed at Judith who was strapped into the backseat, next to her brother. She was copying Carl, waving with both hands as they drove up to the house.

Rick looked around with interest as Daryl locked the gates. “What’s the lay out of this place?”

“Four houses all with their own gates and walls, at least four bedrooms, bathrooms and lots of downstairs rooms in all of them. Only two or three bodies in each house to clear, but we should all fit in the one house we’ve been using until we want to spread out.”

Rick nodded at the information. “Beth been okay? She must be devastated about her dad.”

“She’s been very focused on finding Maggie and everyone else.” Daryl didn’t want to say too much. “She’s looking forward to seeing Judith again.”

“Judy’s missed her too.” There was an audible shout of joy from the group gathered at the house. Rick looked across at Daryl. “C’mon, time for a reunion.”

.

When Daryl reached their driveway, he saw Carl passing Judith to Maggie so he could hug Beth. Daryl felt a twinge of irritation, but told himself not to be an idiot and welcomed Tyreese and Sasha who were looking up at the house with Mika between them. The little girl almost hid behind Sasha’s legs when Daryl said hello to her, so he didn’t press her for a reply. Judith was quickly passed to Beth who was certainly happy to hold her. Daryl saw Beth’s eyes fill with tears as the little girl patted her face.

Rick kissed Beth on the cheek. “She’s been missing you, always looking around for you.”

“She’s gotten bigger.”

“Yeah, not sure if she’s been eating well enough though.”

“We found some food that should be great for her age. Are you hungry, Judy? Ready for dinner? Do you remember Daryl?” Beth stepped closer to him. “You wanna hold her? She’s getting heavy!” Beth and Daryl tangled arms as she passed Judith to him. Beth wondered if anyone noticed they were comfortable touching each other, but thought she might be getting paranoid. She thought Daryl was right, this didn't seem like a good time to announce that they were married, there was time to tell their story later.

It was clear Ass Kicker did remember Daryl, she patted his face too and took hold of a handful of his hair, as she looked around at all the faces watching her. Daryl wasn’t sure if she was the right size for her age, but she certainly seemed stronger than before. He saw Beth share a quick hello with Tyreese and Sasha, then she dropped to her knees to talk to Mika who still looked overwhelmed at all the activity.

Daryl wanted to watch Beth's interaction with the little girl, but had to concentrate on his brief conversation with Maggie as he was worried he might look too distracted.

A few minutes went by before Beth said, “I hope everyone’s hungry, we have a curry for you. Mika’s ready for some nice tomato soup,” she took Mika’s hand and led the way into the house.

Daryl hung back to lock the front door, then caught up with Tyreese to offer him a cold beer. “Cold! I like the sound of that!”

.

It was strange to have so many people in their kitchen. Beth made sure Mika was content, she was sat at the dining table with Maggie and slowly eating her meal. Rick fed Judith with a small can of baby food, while Daryl handed out beer and wine. Beth decided on a cola because she wanted to concentrate on her rice and didn’t want Carl to feel like he was the only one drinking a soft drink.

She told herself it was silly to feel pressurised but she wanted everyone to be happy here. The rice wasn’t boiling quickly enough and the flat bread was flatter than usual and everytime she turned around someone was there, the huge kitchen seemed to have shrunk!

Telling herself to keep calm wasn't working, Beth knew this wasn't like her at all. She was used to a busy kitchen either at home or in the prison. Now she knew this would be so much easier if it was just Daryl and herself, on the balcony, cooking for two.

Beth looked up from the barbecue, trying to hide her thoughts but she caught Daryl's eye as Rick asked yet another question about the other houses and how they were all connected. She interrupted them, “Daryl, how about you show everyone the garden and the walls and just give me a bit of time to get dinner ready?”

Her request surprised Daryl for a moment, he could see the strain in her eyes, but he wasn't entirely sure why it was there. It didn't seem likely that she was worried about getting everyone fed, but maybe she was just so concerned about everyone being welcomed and happy. He wanted to hold her and and tell her everything was just fine, but he couldn't do that in front of everyone. Awkwardly he nodded and led the way into the garden.

Sasha stayed at Beth's side. “Can I help? You don't have to do all this alone.”

Embarrassed at her outburst, Beth asked Sasha to keep an eye on the rice, while she kept an eye on Maggie who hadn't seemed to notice everyone had left and still sat with Mika in the dining room.

Sasha managed to help out while sipping from a bottle of beer and watching Beth with interest. “I don't think I've ever seen Daryl Dixon do as he was told so quickly before.” She mused.

Beth hesitated but hoped she covered it up by tasting the curry. She wasn't sure if Sasha was hinting when she continued. “You two get on okay for all this time?”

“Oh, fine.” Beth said, hoping she sounded normal, but she did glance at Maggie again, just to be sure she wasn't taking note. “He caught the rabbit, of course. Do you mind tasting it?”

Sasha did as she was asked, to Beth it seemed that she was distracted enough to talk about food and beer while they worked, and Daryl wasn't mentioned again.

.

When Beth called everyone back inside, Daryl thought she seemed a lot calmer. She accepted his offer of a glass of wine while she plated up curry and rice. He was putting drinks on the large dining room table when he realised Carl had put his cola at the bottom of the table next to Beth's place. Daryl told himself that he was a fool for being jealous of a boy, but he still intended to alter the seating arrangements.

Maggie was on the other side of Beth, Tyeese next to her and Sasha next to him, at the top of the table where she could keep an eye on Mika, who was now sleeping on the sofa in the lounge.

As off hand as he could be, Daryl asked, “Carl, can I sit at this end of the table? I need to serve drinks.”

“Sure...” Carl shrugged, but he did look a little put out as he sat next to Rick, who was opposite Sasha. From that end of the table, Rick could check up on Judith who was also sleeping on the sofa and hemmed in by pillows.

Michonne took the seat between Daryl and Carl, then the room became quiet at everyone's first mouthful. The quiet didn't last long, soon everyone was praising Beth's curry and Daryl's rabbit, the couple both looked embarrassed at the attention. Beth longed to take Daryl's hand, not realising he wanted to do the same.

As they sat around the large table, Daryl was reminded of the first night at the CDC, even more so when Rick stood and made a little speech. He spoke a little of the people they had lost, but continued to thank Beth and Daryl for finding them a new home. He went on to talk about resuming the search for their lost family. Daryl saw Maggie's nod of agreement and knew she would be searching for Glenn. He would be glad to search too, but he was divided as he hated the idea of leaving Beth. He counted faces: Rick, Maggie, Michonne, Tyreese and Sasha would all want to be involved in the search, Carl too.

Daryl wondered if he could stay here and take responsibility for keeping the estate safe, but would that be letting his family down?

Feeling at odds with himself, Daryl was careful not to drink too much and he noticed that no one went overboard with the alcohol either, although they shared a bottle of champagne as a toast after the meal.

Beth apologised that tinned fruit was their only option for dessert, but everyone agreed they were full after seconds of chicken and rabbit curry. It didn't take long for eyes to droop and talk to quieten after the food.

Beth offered to show everyone the choice of bedrooms, which caused a slight moment of tension when she mentioned the maids quarters, away from the house. Michonne claimed them quickly, everyone knew that she often preferred to be alone. Tyreese, who had been quiet through dinner, made his claim. Michonne looked irritated but she backed down when Tyreese began simply, “I need it, need time to myself.”

Daryl assumed Michonne had backed down because Tyreese had had such a bad time recently. The big man sat still after his short outburst, he concentrated on fiddling with his beer bottle.

It took a while for the dining room to clear, the children were collected and Beth led the way upstairs by candlelight.

Daryl wasn't sure where he was sleeping that night, he realised he didn't want to think about it. He brooded, thinking that telling everyone about his relationship with Beth wouldn't be easy, but it would be worth it to be able to hold her again.

Tyreese hadn't moved from his seat, Daryl passed him the key he would need for his new quarters. “The last owner of this place had a good stock of whiskey. Wanna try some?”

“Might help me sleep, I guess.” Tyreese didn't seem convinced, but he accepted a heavy whiskey tumbler from Daryl. They collected candles and a lantern that Tyreese would need, then sat on the front steps of the house, sipping the whiskey. Daryl wanted to say something to him, he knew the man needed words of consolation, but he didn't know the right words to say. Beth would have been better at this than him.

“Michonne told us about Lizzy, I'm sorry man but it wasn't your fault.” Tyreese only gave a slight nod in reply. Daryl continued awkwardly, “You kept Judith and Mika safe, everyone is grateful for that.”

“But in this case the song is wrong,” Tyreese looked up to see Daryl looking confused. “Meatloaf, remember? Two out of three _is_ bad.” Daryl nodded remembering the ageing classic. Tyreese continued, “Having Judith and Mika safe helps, and this place you found will make that easier. I just got to try deal with it, move on...”

Daryl tried to think of a response, but Tyreese took that moment to ask him how he had coped with Beth, “Girl must have been a wreak, seeing that happen to her dad.”

Daryl had a strong memory of Beth's tears after they had rode away from the prison, but he still remembered her determination to survive and find their family. “She's stronger than she looks. Obviously she is devastated about her Pa, but she has always wanted to keep going. I don't know how I'd have gotten on without her.” Daryl had a vague thought that the whiskey might have loosened his tongue.

“Sounds like you two made a good team.”

Daryl kept his eyes on his glass and simply nodded.

.

Later Daryl made his way back inside, wondering where Beth was and hoping for a chance to catch a glimpse of her. Only Michonne was downstairs, she'd got blankets piled on the sofa and was oiling her katana before she slept.

Daryl went upstairs, turning first to the three bedrooms at the front of the house. The door to the large family room was ajar, he put his head around the door to say 'Good Night' to Rick and Carl. They invited him in to see Judith sleeping safely in her new cot, her arm possessively around a stuffed dog. Rick patted him on the back and thanked Daryl again as he left.

Pausing at the next door room, Daryl could hear soft spoken words, the door was closed but it was certainly Beth's voice and probably Maggie's. Maybe she was telling Maggie about him, or was it too late at night to start that conversation? He wished he could knock on the door and claim Beth as his, he knew it was dumb, but he missed her already.

Sharing Beth, even with her Maggie, wasn't easy. How could he be jealous of his wife's sister? They had wanted their family together, now they were here. He shouldn't be irritated at Beth spending time with her sister or at the attention she got from the rest of the group. He wasn't used to sharing her, but he was sure he'd get used to it.

The last room was quiet, Daryl assumed Sasha and Mika were sleeping already, so that left the master suite that he shared with Beth free for him. He trudged along the corridor but once he got there he refused to get in the bed alone. He knew he was being a stubborn ass, but if Beth wasn't here, then he was just gonna sleep on the sofa.

It was probably an hour before Daryl's staring at the ceiling was disturbed by a soft knock on the door. He grabbed a flashlight and opened up to see Beth waiting for him. She was in the room, then in his arms in a moment, her lips against his barely a moment later. He let her push him into the room.

“I missed you!” Beth said urgently, kissing him again.

“Did you tell Maggie?” Daryl hated himself for pouring cold water on the moment.

“I wanted to,” Beth stayed in his arms and Daryl leant on the far wall that they had worked towards. “Maggie seemed good at dinner, it was just a show. She misses Daddy, of course, but not knowing about Glenn is the thing that is hurting her. I know how she feels, I couldn't lose you. Just thinking you were going into town without me was horrible. She's missing him so much, I couldn't tell her how happy I am.”

Daryl nodded. 'I know you lost a husband, but I found one' was hardly something Beth would say. “Should you have left her alone?” Daryl asked.

“She's sleeping, not sure if she's done much of that recently. I'll sneak back after...”

“After what?”

“Well, we are still on honeymoon...” Beth kissed him and Daryl could not think of any reason to stop her. Her body pressed against him, the gentle curve of her breasts at his chest, she rubbed against his aching cock, making him clutch her closer. His hands couldn't settle. They moved from her hair, to her neck, to her back and that delightful ass. His lips moved to her throat and her heard his wife give a satisfied moan.

“Ssh,” Daryl hissed against her skin, only to hear a giggle from Beth. Daryl moved, and moved her. He switched them around, so her back was to the wall, his body pinning her there. “I said 'Quiet',” he growled. “You'll wake the whole house.”

“I won't make a sound,” she smiled up at him.

“Bullshit, my Angel. I'll make you scream so loud, you'll shake the foundations.”

“You boast!” Beth retorted, but her words were cut off as Daryl put his hand tight across her mouth. He smothered a shriek of surprise and glared down at his trapped treasure. He would never scare her, never dominate her, as some men needed to do to their women. She trusted him too much and knew Daryl would never hurt her.

However, Daryl was sure that she enjoyed that he was trying to frighten her, her eyes were full of excitement not fear. Beth managed to get one hand between their bodies, she was searching for his zip. Daryl's spare hand crept up her t-shirt, teasing her nipples roughly, he enjoyed the vibration against his palm as she moaned.

Regretting that he only had one hand to use, Daryl unbuttoned her jeans and slipped his fingers between worn denim and silky panties. His other hand smothering the excited sounds she made.

Then everything went wrong.

The click of the door and the shock in Beth's eyes made Daryl turn to see Maggie stood in the doorway. For the first time in a month, they had not locked their bedroom door.

.

.

.

**Sorry! This is probably the last chance I'll get to write a Cliffhanger for this story ~ I couldn't resist!**

**How do you think Maggie will react to what she's seen?**

**.**

**I meant so say in the last chapter, the family they have found are the people I thought would survive the second half of Season 4 when I started writing this in January ~ I was certainly wrong for some of them.**

**.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you think, your reviews are always appreciated.**

**.**

**8 th June 2014 ~ FanOTheFang on Twitter and Tumblr**


	21. Chapter 21

**Quick Update: The prison family have joined them in their house. Daryl and Beth haven't explained their marriage yet, but they are enjoying a moment together....**

**.**

_Regretting that he only had one hand to use, Daryl unbuttoned her jeans and slipped his fingers between worn denim and silky panties. His other hand smothering the excited sounds she made._

_Then everything went wrong._

_The click of the door and the shock in Beth's eyes made Daryl turn to see Maggie stood in the doorway. For the first time in a month, they had not locked their bedroom door._

.

Maggie had a look of horror on her face and one hand clinging to the door as if she needed it for support. The three of them froze. Daryl realising just what their would look like, moved his hand from Beth’s face, but didn’t step away from her, as Maggie flew across the room.

“No!” she screamed, launching herself at Daryl’s back. Thankfully, she didn’t have a weapon but she got her forearm around his neck to press up against his throat and had enough momentum to push him forward. At the impact of his sister-in-law at his back, Daryl struggled not to crush Beth against the wall. He was too concerned about hurting Maggie to turn and crush her against the wall, he couldn’t lash out at her as he would another assailant. He staggered away from Beth as Maggie began punching his head with her free arm, screaming “Rape!”.

“No!” Beth screeched, shocked at the sound of the word. She realised Daryl wasn’t fighting back and desperate to help him, she jumped up and grabbed at Maggie’s shoulders. It had been years since the sisters had fought physically, but this was certainly not the first time. Beth tried to tug Maggie from Daryl’s back, as he began to try drop his burden backwards. Their combined effort worked and Maggie was pulled off backwards. She landed on top of Beth, they landed in a tangled heap on the floor, with Daryl on his knees next to them, trying to breathe through his battered throat.

The three of them quickly had more company. Rick and Sasha stood in the open doorway looking down on the confused scene. Carl was just behind them, peering over his father’s shoulders.

Maggie stood first, pointing at Daryl. “He was raping her, holding her against the wall. His hand over her face.”

“No!” Beth wailed again, as she clambered to her feet, straightened her clothes.

Daryl just managed to say 'No' too, he awkwardly fastened his fly and stood, leaning against the wall. Shock at Maggie's words rolled over him. Husbands raped wives, his parents had taught him that. Rape was what stopped him mom from drinking for pleasure, it made her drink to block out the pain and humiliation of her marriage. Maggie thought he was capable of that. Maggie thought he was capable of raping Beth.

Beth tried to explain to her sister, but she was concerned about Daryl who was looking shocked and unprepared to defend himself. “We’re married. I love him. It’s not like what you saw!”

“He was forcing you!”

“No! He was just keeping me quiet. Normally I can’t be quiet when I’m with him. I love him, Maggie!”

Daryl risked looking up to see the reaction to these words, Rick looked amazed and Michonne who had just arrived, looked confused as she had missed the earlier exchanges. Sasha’s eyes were wide as if she was watching a soap opera, she was trying to hide a little smile and turned to face the door. Her movement allowed Carl to step forward.

Maggie was still trying to talk to Beth. “You don’t have to protect him! You don’t have to be with him anymore, we’re all here now. If it’s happened before then he’ll be punished, won’t he?” Maggie glanced to Rick for confirmation and that was the moment the group realised Carl was armed and pointing his gun at Daryl.

Daryl had seen Carl grow from a boy to a man, but the boy was back. He face looked pale and strained, his teeth grinding together and there were tears in his eyes. Carl was usually rock steady when holding a gun, but not tonight, his hands were clearly shaking.

The room was silent and stunned, until Beth steeled herself and moved to stand directly in front of Daryl, her hands in tight fists. “You can’t do this!”

Daryl’s arms itched to move her out of harm’s way, but he was sure if he moved, Carl would shoot and he would be more likely to hit Beth than him. There was another stunned moment of silence, until Rick took Beth’s lead and stood directly infront of his son’s gun. Daryl couldn’t see but he was sure Rick was only inches from the barrel. “You’re not shooting Daryl,” he said simply.

“Dad!” Carl objected.

“We don't know what's happening here. You can't shoot when you don't know the whole story.” Rick's voice sounded calm and determined.

Carl muttered something under his breath, but he lowered the gun.

“We’ve left Judy alone,” his father continued. “Go check on her and I’ll be right there. Michonne, would you mind going with him.”

There was a quiet moment as Michonne and Carl left. Sasha took one last look at the drama, with a look of regret, she excused herself to check on Mika.

“This is a family matter,” Rick said, backing out of the room. “I’ll leave you three to talk.”

“No! Rick, please stay.” Maggie begged. “I need you to talk to Beth, you’re the closest thing we have to the police now.”

“We don’t need the police!” Beth insisted. “But you are family. Maybe we need a calmer head in here.” 

Rick nodded and took an awkward step into the room.

Beth’s eyes turned to Daryl again, he was still silent, leaning against the wall as if he hoped he might fall through it. She took his hand and gave him a little tug forward, so the four of them were stood a little closer.

Maggie seemed determined to have her say. “Beth, you are too young to make a decision like this. You can’t be married after a month together! He’s not right for you, too old... and you’re too young, and it’s a big mistake… Have you been persuaded into this?”

Daryl was looking at the floor, Beth was angry but seemed like she was trying to hold onto temper. She looked to Rick for help. “I apologise for asking, Beth,” he began. “But how old are you? I know I should know, but…”

“I’m not even sure,” Beth admitted. “Certainly eighteen, but maybe nineteen by now.”

“Is anything happening that you don’t want to happen?” Rick asked awkwardly. He hadn't asked these questions for a long while.

“No, I wanted to be with Daryl from the start. It was my idea really.”

Maggie interrupted. “Then why did you keep it a secret? You're married, you say, but you hid that from us?” 

Beth glanced at Daryl, he still didn’t look about to speak so she continued. “Not telling you all made sense at the time. It didn’t seem fair to be so happy. I couldn’t really show off my wedding ring, not when you’re missing Glenn so much.”

“You have a ring?” Maggie sounded surprised.

Beth nodded emphatically, “Both of us do.” She went to collect the rings from the bedside table and held them out in her palm, showing the black and pink rings together. “We had a ceremony, just the two of us.” Beth knew her sister well enough to realise that Maggie still wanted to be angry, but she found the thought of a ceremony and wedding rings quite sweet. Her face had softened a little.

Beth turned to face Daryl, trying to get in his eyeline but he was still concentrating on the floor. She held out the rings, hoping he would take his but he didn’t move. Beth could feel the gazes of Maggie and Rick on her back, did they think Daryl didn’t want to wear his ring? Did they think this was a disaster already? Or that she had begged him for attention and he had just given in to her. Maybe that was the case. He wasn’t standing up for their relationship, he had barely said a word. He loved her, she was sure. Was she wrong?

“Daryl?” Beth heard a touch of panic in her own voice. Didn't he want to defend them?

Daryl found it difficult to look at Beth, he wanted to fight, that was his way, but he didn’t want to fight Maggie and Rick. They were family. Beth was looking at him intently, her confusion was clear, he wanted to hold her and try to make everything better, but how could he do that when Maggie thought he was capable of rape. He could have guessed her objections to him would have been because he was too old, too rough and too much of a redneck for her sweet sister, but it was worse than that. Maggie thought he was forcing Beth to be with him, and she was prepared to fight him physically. Carl thought the same. How long before Rick, Maggie and the others thought the same thing? He’d been involved in their group for so long, would he be cast out now?

“Please help me explain…” Beth’s words were a whisper. She wanted him to help her, but he didn’t know how. How could he explain that he loved her when he was, once again, sure he didn’t deserve her?

Beth was very conscious that Maggie and Rick were watching this strange exchange, but more worried that Daryl didn’t seem able to defend their relationship. He shifted slightly as if he was trying to get away, but she caught his gaze and held it. Carefully, as if she was about to pet a tiger Beth touched his chest, and laid her palm on his heart.

Daryl found himself able to speak. He wasn't sure what he hoped to say and began awkwardly, clearing his throat and looking up at their intruders. “Maggie, I'm sorry. I wasn't hurting her, I swear. I never would. I knew all this was wrong. I know I'm not good enough for her...”

“You are!” Beth growled into his chest, but let him continue.

“... but I'm trying to be good enough. I am.”

Beth closed the small space between them, put her arms around his waist and rested her face against his chest. The contact seemed to drive the tension from Daryl, he put his arms around her, relief flowed through him. “I love her. I'm sorry.”

Maggie let out an audible sigh of frustration, and Beth mumbled into his chest. “He don't say that very often, but I know.”

Closing his eyes, Daryl let himself relax while holding his wife. Their company could have been holding guns on him and he wouldn't have cared.

There were no guns, but it was Maggie who spoke to separate them. “Look, could you stop? I can't cope with you two being all lovey-dovey. Not after what I saw earlier.”

Beth looked back and with relief saw her sister was trying not to smile.

“I'll never get that image out of my head.” Maggie grumbled, as the couple separated.

“Sorry,” Daryl apologised yet again. Although this time he couldn't resist adding, “We'll make sure we lock the door... next time.” Beth gave him a little dig in the ribs, then opened up the hand that was still holding onto their rings.

“It's good to see you both happy. Can't happen enough right now.” Rick said quietly, as Daryl took the rings and slipped Beth's ring on her finger, then put his own back on too. His hand felt right again.

“I'll say 'Good night',” Rick said. “I need to talk to Carl.”

“Do you need me to come with you? Could I help?” Daryl offered.

Rick shook his head. “Maybe tomorrow.”

Maggie considered the couple, with her head on one side. “I'll leave you for tonight too, but be warned, little sis. Tomorrow I want to hear everything, all the embarrassing details. You don't get out of telling me that stuff, just cos I wasn't here!” 

Beth grumbled, but Maggie just wagged her finger, accepted a hug from her sister and left.

.

This time Beth locked the door and checked it was locked. Despite the stress of the night, Daryl couldn't help smirking as she rattled the doors, just to be sure.

As she sat on the edge of the bed next to him, he asked, “You think Maggie'll be okay?”

Beth rolled her eyes, “I think she'll tease me mercilessly, maybe you too, but she knows you, she'll be just fine. What about Carl?”

“Kid's had a crush on you for a while. Considerin' what he thought he was seeing, it was good that he wanted to protect you. His Dad's held a gun to my head plenty o'times, not surprising Carl did too.”

Beth looked disapproving. Daryl thought he might not be taking the problem seriously enough for her, so he carried on. “I'll talk to Carl tomorrow and make sure Rick's there. Best to let him calm down a bit first.”

They were both quiet as they prepared for bed, thinking over the days events. Daryl was ready first, sitting up in bed, while he watched Beth comb through her hair. It seemed to have gotten very tangled in the earlier skirmish.

“You gonna take all night to do that,” he grumbled, trying to hide a smirk.

“I thought you were enjoying watching me... You haven't looked away yet.”

“I'll never stop watching you.” He claimed, as his eyes concentrated on her.

Beth stood and let the robe she was wearing fall off her shoulders. “I enjoy watching you, enjoying watching me.”

“You're making no sense, 'bout time you got some sleep.” Daryl peeled down the covers on her side of the bed, Beth climbed in and moved close to him. Once he sorted out the covers, she noticed Daryl brought his hand to his throat before he put his arm around her. They still had lanterns lit so she could see dark marks around his throat, where her sister had been holding on to him.

Gently she touched the marks. “Did she hurt you?”

Daryl let out a snort of disapproval at the question, “Course not!”

Leaning closer into him, she whispered, “I'll kiss it better,” as she did just that, dropping gentle kisses on his throat.

“Am not a kid,” mumbled Daryl.

Privately, Beth thought that it was unlikely that anyone ever kissed Daryl 'better' when he was a kid, so she ignored his objections and concentrated more kisses on his throat and neck. Daryl muttered a slight protest. “You sure about this... Your sister will hear. Don't want to piss her off.”

“She won't be back here.”

“She might...”

“Well, we'll hide.” Beth decided and drew the white sheet over them as she moved over Daryl.

“You'd be terrible at hide and seek.”

“Then we best play something else,” Beth brought her kisses back to his lips, as she lay upon his chest. Daryl let her take charge, although his hand in her hair encouraged deeper kisses and his hand on her back and bottom made her press closer to him.

Beth felt him getting hard between them, she slipped her hand down to his cock, teasing him and feeling her own excitement mount as he began to moan. “You have to be quiet,” she whispered, putting her hand over his mouth, she watched the gleam in his eyes.

She couldn't stay in that position long and had to use the hand that had been over his mouth to hold herself above him, as he slipped his fingers past his damp lips to ensure she was ready for him.

That first moment, when he moved inside her always thrilled her. There was a pleasant ache in her pussy as she accepted his size, then once he was deep inside her, she was his and he was hers. She rocked her body against his, thrilling at the friction and the struggle on his face to stay quiet.

“Ssh!” She giggled, knowing he could feel her laughter. The sensation made him groan louder.

Beth put her hand over his mouth again, “Now you can shout. Shout my name. Tell me you want to fuck me forever. Tell me you love me again, tell me.”

His words were muffled, but his eyes in the dim light told her what she already knew. So often he made the decisions, in bed and in their lives, but now his control was lost. Beth was excited by his need for her. Faster she moved until his passion overcame him, with a muffled shout.

“You didn't come,” he objected as he slipped out of her.

“No, but you did and I love watching you lose your mind.”

“You little minx,” Daryl moved Beth on to her back, determined to right the wrong. His fingers and thumb worked quickly together to tease her slick pussy. “You're close, my angel, you gonna come for me now? You gonna scream? I might let you. Let you blush in front o' everyone at breakfast tomorrow.”

Beth clamped her own hand over her mouth, which Daryl quickly replaced with his own.

She didn't know if she screamed, if she called his name, but she knew she lost all the control that she had. She didn't doubt that she quickly reached more than one orgasm, Daryl was looking quite smug as he settled next to her and finally let her relax.

They only had one candle lit as they settled to sleep. Beth was having trouble resting as she still felt a little exultant. “Told you I had a good feeling about today.”

Daryl gave a little bark of laughter, “You a fortune teller now?”

“Maybe... I see good times ahead.”

“Sweetheart, don't get too carried away. Trouble can always appear.”

“Yes, but we are stacking the deck in our favour. We are good together, better than good.” She kissed is cheek and carried on. “Our family is here, making us stronger. The estate is solid. The herd proved that. We're giving ourselves a fighting chance to survive, to have a good life in a bad world.”

Daryl smiled down at his determined wife. If anyone else had said those words, he might have dismissed them, but her belief made him nod in agreement. He shared her desire to fight for a good life. Kissing her tenderly, he spoke carefully. “Sleep now, Beth. New day tomorrow, new start. You're right, it will be a fight, but we'll be fighting together.”

.

.

.

The End.

.

.

.

**Took almost six months to complete but I really enjoyed writing this Bethyl Romance. I could carry on, but I wanted this to be about the couple and how they coped before finding the group, rather than how the group got on afterwards.**

**Back in December when I started, who knew that the actual Walking Dead would become more romantic than any FanFic?! So thrilled to see this relationship become so close to Canon.**

**My only complaint with the show is that Daryl didn't get his bike, I would love to see Beth on the back of it!**

**.**

**If you enjoyed this please let me know, I hoped it went a little way to making waiting for October easier. Thanks you for all the comments, favourites and kudos. I'm pretty new to the fandom so it was a treat to be acknowledged.**

**Special thanks for all the SVM readers who read this and encouraged me, even though there were no Vampires and no Eric! Fingers crossed for Season 7 of True Blood ~ It can't be as bad as we think it will be!**

**.**

**Next project will probably be a Bethyl Reunion Fic ~ but there are a lot around and I'm trying to work out how to make it different. I'll post it on Twitter and Tumblr when I get started.**

** . **

** 22 nd June 2014 ~ FanOTheFang on Twitter and Tumblr **

 


End file.
